After the Last Chord
by cookie-cutter-rockstar
Summary: She broke his heart, and he broke hers in return. One kiss erased it all. Friendships, enemies, secrets and lies. Dreams come true, After the Last Chord. Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jason/OC. SUMMARY HAS CHANGED SORRY!
1. This is Me

**AN: Hey guys I know some of you that read my story's have been waiting for the next chapter of "Finding Love and Gaining Enemies" but I've hit a bit a block and really can't think of what to write! But that's a whole different subject and whole different story so back to this. This is my Camp Rock story, ****it starts off with how I think it should have ended and then hopefully if all goes well it'll go into the second summer! It's in Mitchie's POV but later on it may go into Shane's and maybe even Caitlyn's. So here it is…Hope you like it!**

**Summery: **Mitchie and Shane knew that there was something between them that time in the canoe but when they reveal their feelings for each the paparazzi are in straight away. Sorry I'm bad at summaries, starts how I think it should after final jam. Smitchie+Naitlyn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock

* * *

WE ARE WHAT WE ARE

CHAPTER 1 – THIS IS ME

_This is me_

As we finished Shane looked deep into my eyes and gave me a small kiss on my lips. As soon as his lips had left, I felt myself blush, whilst we were singing I had forgotten all about the audience, at the realization that both my parents were in the audience and had just seen what Shane had just done made me blush even more. Shane smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we walked off stage. When we reached the wings, my mom and dad were stood waiting for me, smiling brightly.

"Baby, you were awesome!" My mom said to me pulling me into a huge hug along with my dad, Shane was stood behind me with, Caitlyn and Nate stood by his side. I pulled away from mom and dad,

"Dad, this is Shane Grey" I said pointing to Shane "and this is Caitlyn Geller, my best friend!" I said pulling her into a hug "She just did the backing music for my song, and this is Nate West, Shane's best friend and he's also in a band with Sha-"

"Hey what about me?" Jason bounded up to us and pulled us all into a hug, including my parents,

"And this is Jason; he's also in Connect 3!" I said chuckling along with everyone else, I looked over at my mom and dad, my mom was smiling and my dad just looked bewildered. We waited together in the wings for the result of Final Jam, when Peggy won, I was so glad, I didn't care that it wasn't me, I got to sing with Shane and also won back his trust.

After I had congratulated Peggy, my mom and dad decided that they would head back to the cabin and get a head start on packing. I said my goodbyes and turned to Shane,

"Can we talk?" I said, he just nodded and we walked in silence until we got to our spot on the dock, where he had first sung to me and the place where I fell in love with him for the first time. "Shane…I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie, I.. I just wanted to fit in, everyone here has rich parents that can afford to come here and the only reason why I was able to come here was because my mom was catering, I just… I…" Shane's face came closer to mine, before I could understand what was going on his lips were pressed to mine, _again. _He pulled away,

"Mitchie, you're rambling!" Shane whispered to me, I smiled

"Sorry that happens a lot," I said slightly embarrassed

"Mitchie, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, I don't know why I was so upset with you, I mean we all make mistakes its part of being human, but please promise me that you won't lie to me again!" he said chuckling

"I think I can safely say that, I will never lie to you again, I don't want to loose you again!"

"Loose me?" Shane looked shocked I didn't realize what I had said until it was too late,

"Oh...Um…Shane…I…" I looked down at the water below my feet,

"You what?" Shane pressed; I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, I pulled myself together and looked up at his face and into his chocolate brown hair,

"Shane, I love you!"

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN, Does Shane love her back? Do they end up together? Oh you so know they will!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, it's my first Camp Rock fanfic so please be nice. Please review; next one might be a while though because I have other stories and my mock exams next week so it might be a while. **

**-Alice**


	2. Unanswered Questions, Answered

**AN: Hey g****uys, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put the story in your favourites etc. Like I said updates may be really slow because of exams at school :[ and also because I've got two other stories to write one that I have neglected to update since August I think, so I really need to get that done. If you would like to check it out please feel free it's called "Undercover Confessions" Oh and if you would like to keep up to date with any of my stories I have a blog you can visit that, I post to nearly every couple of days so if you want to know anything about it don't hesitate to look. Now enough rambling and on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock. Any characters that are not in the movie belong to me!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Unanswered Questions, ANSWERED

The sun began to change from a bright yellow to an angry red; Mitchie waited nervously for Shane's answer. The wind swept through the trees, it was a strong wind, strong enough to whisk a leaf from a lone tree, it fluttered to the ground spinning as it fell, landing in Shane's hair. Mitchie smiled as she reached up to pull it from his hair, Shane grabbed her hand holding it in his, he gripped it tightly not wanting to loosen the grip in fear of her fragile body blowing away in the strong gusts of wind.

"Mitchie, you have no idea how long, I have wanted to hear those words!" Shane said breathless as the wind caught his breath,

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say it!" Mitchie replied smiling squeezing his hand reassuringly, "Ever since that day you sang to me in this same spot, I haven't been able to think about anything other than you, Shane…I…I was heartbroken when you found out about who I really was, Caitlyn and I went back to our cabin and as soon as the door closed behind me I broke down in tears, I wanted to tell you I really did but I couldn't find the wor-" she was cut off by Shane's lips crashing into her own, the kiss was deeper than the last, more meaningful, Shane was the first to pull away,

"It seems like that is the only way, I'm ever going to be able to get you to shut up!" Shane chuckled as he rested his forehead on hers. The sun had almost set casting a shadow of the pair on the ground. "It's getting late, we should be getting back, your mom and dad will be wondering where you are!" a discrete look of disappointment hit Mitchie's face as Shane stood up offering his hand for him to pull her up. Why had he not said anything about what had just happened? If he had waited for so long to hear her say it then why did he not say it back? Questions floated around her head but that was where they were staying, for now anyway. "Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?" Shane asked, she nodded weakly, they walked hand in hand to the cabin only a few feet away from the dock they were on moments ago.

"Here we are!" Mitchie broke the deafening silence between them, she couldn't help but feel awkward, she had just told him that she loves him and he wasn't saying a word. She loosened the grip on Shane's hand and began to walk up the wooden stairs to the door, Shane's hand grabbed her wrist, loosening the friendship bracelet that Caitlyn had given her, when they had started working on the song for Final Jam,

"Are you not even going to let me say goodnight?" Shane looked down at her then bent his head to kiss her, she was fully aware that her mother was watching from the window, trying to not make herself known, which obviously wasn't working. Mitchie pulled away,

"Goodnight Shane!" she said quietly,

"Goodnight Mitchie!" Shane replied, Mitchie watched as Shane walked backwards away from her when he saw her turn to go into the cabin he turned so he could see where he was going, she watched him until he disappeared out of sight.

"So…" Mrs Torres sighed startling Mitchie in the process,

"So…" Mitchie repeated, plopping down on her bed, pulling the suitcase out from under it as she did. Mrs Torres knew that Mitchie had liked Shane right from the beginning but up until now she wasn't going to say anything, but she knew she had to, but not right now, she looked too happy for her to just ruin the moment for her. She had never seen her daughter as happy as she was now, except maybe when her husband and herself had told her that she was going to Camp Rock for the summer. "I'm going to pack some of my stuff now to get it out of the way so I have time to say goodbye to everyone before we leave in the morning!" Mitchie replied as she stood up collecting some clothes and some other belongings from the draws beside her bed, up until Beach Jam, when Connect 3 had performed 'Play My Music', she had been staying in a cabin with, Tess, Ella and Peggy but since Tess revealed that Mitchie had been lying to everyone the whole summer, she had come back to the original cabin to be with her mom, after all she had to fix what she had broken; her mom's heart.

"Ok, that's fine just pack the majority of your clothes now; I need your help packing the pots and pans up in the kitchen, after breakfast tomorrow." Mrs Torres replied, also putting various clothing in her own suitcase,

"Ok, cool. Where's Dad?" Mitchie asked her mother searching around for her father,

"Oh, he went for a walk, he should be back soon!" and sure enough, Mr Torres walked through the door of the cabin,

"Hello, my best girls!" Mitchie ran up to him giving him a big hug as she had not had time to give him one after Final Jam.

"Hey, Daddy!" Mitchie smiled up at him, he kissed the top of her head and walked over to give his wife a kiss and help her with the packing. They continued to pack for another half hour until only the essentials were left out ready for the next day, by the time they had finished it was 11 o'clock. They all clambered into their beds, snuggling down under the comforter. Within minutes Mr and Mrs Torres were sound asleep, Mitchie however was wide awake staring at the ceiling thinking about her night and what had happened.

The next day Mitchie awoke to the sound of her mom, gathering up her stuff to pack back into her now full suitcase. Mitchie sprang out of bed, grabbing clothes from the trunk at the foot of her bed and dashing into the bathroom before anyone else could. She showered quickly, got dressed, brushed her teeth and dried her hair, she felt refreshed for the day ahead, a day of travelling home.

"Morning mom, morning Daddy!" she greeted them happily.

Still needing to add things to her suitcase she fumbled around for the things that needed to be packed, once that had been achieved, the three of them made their way over to the kitchen only a short distance from the cabin. Mrs Torres began to start to prepare breakfast for the campers, who would still be all in bed as it was 6:30 in the morning. Mr Torres was busy setting tables in the mess hut, lining tables with, glasses, plates, napkins and cutlery. Mrs Torres took the opportunity to talk to her daughter about what had happened the previous night.

"So what happened last night?" she asked eagerly waiting for the response,

"Well…we went and sat on the dock after we left you guys and we just talked, about what happened at Beach Jam and why I lied and stuff and I just said what I felt, including the fact that I love him…" Mitchie trailed off,

"What?!" Mrs Torres exclaimed almost dropping the bowl of pancake batter in her hand, Mitchie went bright red,

"I told him I love him!" Mitchie repeated quietly,

"And what did he say?" Mrs Torres asked, sounding almost like Caitlyn

"Nothing, he just said nothing!" Mitchie replied sadly

"Aww Mitch," Mrs Torres cooed as she placed the bowl of batter on the worktop and enveloped her in a hug,

"I don't even know if he loves me back, he didn't even hint to it!" she spoke into her mother's shoulder,

"Mitch, I'm sure that there is an explanation why he hasn't said anything you just have to wait you've still got the rest of the morning, he may still have time to tell you!" Mitchie couldn't help but feel that her mom was right, she always had a way of making things seem better and always brought light to a situation.

Breakfast past by in a blur, before she knew it she was sat at a table surrounded by her friends, Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, Ella and a girl from Lola's cabin who's name she learnt was Hannah were all sat around the table eating the remaining bits of their blueberry pancake breakfast. They chatted before they left to pick up the remaining suitcases, leaving Mitchie alone in the mess hut, with just a few remaining campers finishing off their breakfast. She decided that she would go help her mom and dad load up the van ready for travelling home, she walked into the kitchen but was surprised to see Brown talking to her mom.

"Thank you Brown, I'm so grateful!" Brown beamed back at her, patting her shoulder before he left, Mrs Torres turned as she saw Mitchie she screamed in delight, "Mitchie you are not going to believe this…You're coming back to Camp Rock next summer!"

"What!?" Mitchie exclaimed jumping up and down, "How?"

"Well, Brown just came to talk to me and he wants me to do the catering again next summer!" they were both so excited, she would be coming back next summer after all, she couldn't believe her luck things for her were just going right in her world. Mitchie and her mom began to pack the remaining kitchen utensils away with a smile. After the job was done, Mitchie made her way over to her cabin to collect up her suitcase and bag, she carried them down the steps to the catering van, hauled them into the back and decided to make her way over the Caitlyn's cabin, her parents were about ready to leave but she couldn't go without saying goodbye to Caitlyn, she knocked on the door and walked in, Caitlyn was stood next to her bed struggling to zip her suitcase closed,

"Mitchie! Could you help me please?" She asked trying her hardest to zip it up further, but it just wouldn't budge, Mitchie walked over to her friend and sat on her suitcase while she zipped, when she was done, she stood up and sighed, "What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked concerned for her friend,

"Shane, after last night I thought, I'd have seen him and talked to him but I haven't all morning, I'm beginning to think he's avoiding me!" Mitchie sighed sliding down the wall to the floor, Caitlyn followed,

"What happened last night anyway?" Mitchie began retelling last night's events for the second time that morning; her reaction was much different to that of her mothers

"Wow, and he hasn't spoken to you since last night or even tried to look for you?" Mitchie shook her head in response, "What a jerk!" Caitlyn exclaimed

"Don't say that, I mean you don't even know why he won't even talk to me!" Caitlyn looked surprised,

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me just because you're mad at Shane!" Mitchie sighed

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me!" Mitchie hit her head against the wall,

"You're in love!" Caitlyn smiled, gaining a smile from Mitchie too, "Well I guess we better get going, my dad will be waiting for me," Caitlyn said pulling Mitchie to her feet,

"Yeah, mine too!" they both walked out of the cabin Caitlyn carrying her backpack and laptop Mitchie wheeling her suitcase along behind her, they both walked over to the car waiting for Caitlyn, her dad was nowhere to be seen

"I guess he couldn't make it!" Caitlyn looked disappointed,

"I'm going to miss you!" Mitchie said saddened

"Me too!" Caitlyn replied, they hugged before Caitlyn got into the car, leaving her by herself, as the car drove off she felt a hand on her shoulder, Mitchie turned and saw that it was Shane, the one person she had wanted to see all morning had finally surfaced, she buried her head in his chest as she began to cry, it was hard leaving here so many new people that she loved so many people that she was going to miss,

"I love you too!" Shane whispered in her ear, Mitchie's face arose from his chest,

"You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say that, I thought you never would!" Mitchie said as Shane wiped the tears away from her eyes,

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry, I guess I was just nervous about saying it, I was trying to find the right moment to tell you but on the dock didn't seem to be it, and now…well" Shane chuckled, Mitchie saw her mom and dad coming towards them over his shoulder,

"I guess it's time to leave," Mitchie sighed pulling away

"Mitchie hunny are you ready to go?" Connie asked her daughter, as she pulled away from her new found love, she nodded not wanting to let go of Shane, but she knew that she had to, both her parents climbed into the van, while they said their goodbyes,

"Bye!" Mitchie said sadly, she reached up to give him a small lingering kiss, "I love you!" she whispered in his ear,

"Bye! I love you too!" he replied equally upset, he looked as though he himself, Shane Gray was going to cry. They hugged one last time before Mitchie moved away from him not wanting to make this any harder than it already was. She climbed into the van and watched the wing mirror as Shane got smaller and smaller as they drove. A small tear rolled down her cheek. She just wanted to be back in his arms once more little did she know she would be soon…

* * *

**AN: Am sorry I just realised that I started the story off in Mitchie's POV then ended up writing it in no POV but this will be the only chapter where it will be like that I promise! It's 04:05 in the morning and I want to go to bed so there will be loads of mistakes in it so I will come back to it tomorrow when I am fully awake and correct them but I just wanted to post this while I have the chance!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**-Alice**


	3. Record Deal

**AN:**** Sorry this took so long! Thanks to ersy, preenad, sara155 and for reviewing! You're all amazing, I love ya!!!! So here's the chapter this time it will be in Mitchie's POV! I changed my name form xXBoothandBrennan4evaXx to cookie-cutter-rockstar, I keep changing my name I just can't find one that fits but this one I like so this one is staying. Enough of my rambling, here's my chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock sadly, and I also don't own the song.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - SURPRISE**

Mom and I drove home; Dad had set off, in his own car while I was saying goodbye to Shane. I started to get really bored so I pulled out my song book and began to write, I had only written a verse before my phone began to ring, I looked at the display and saw that it was Caitlyn,

"Hey Cait, missing me already?" I joked; mom looked at me and smiled then returned her eyes to the road

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling," Caitlyn said down the phone, sounding rather excited

"Ok, so why _are _you calling? I asked,

"I'M MOVING!" Caitlyn screamed nearly perforating my ear drums,

"Ok, and why are you screaming at the top of your voice?" I was by now totally confused!

"Because I am moving across the street from you!" I screamed, mom covered her ears and I'm pretty sure that Caitlyn held the phone away from her ear too! "Ok, I think I've gone deaf!"

"Sorry! Caitlyn that is so awesome! When do you move?" I asked, mom looked at me curiously,

"We've already moved in, I'm just on my way home now!" Caitlyn replied

"Oh my gosh, that is so great! Wait what school you going to go to?" I asked silently hoping that it was the same place,

"I think it's called, South Hill High," I screamed again,

"Mitchie, Please stop screaming, I might crash, if you carry on!" My mom scolded, I mouthed sorry to her, then went back to my phone call with Cait

"Cait, that's the school I go to!" I said excited, my day was just getting better and better

"This is amazing we're going to be neighbours!" Caitlyn replied excitement in her voice "Oh, Mitch, we just pulled up at the house, oh my god it looks fantastic, it's huge, I got to go though mom's here!" She sighed, I got the feeling that she wasn't happy about her mom being there, I could never understand why,

"Ok, Cait, I'll see you when we get home, oh my god that sounded, so weird!" Caitlyn laughed "Well you better go, bye!"

"Bye Mitch!" Caitlyn put the phone down and I turned to mom,

"Caitlyn's moving across the street from us!" I exclaimed

"Wow, that's brilliant!" Mom said keeping her eyes on the road all the time. We moved onto the freeway so I got myself prepared for the long drive home, I continued to write in my song book, but after a while I couldn't think of anything to write so I eventually fell asleep, my head leaning on the window sending vibrations through my body. I woke up just as we were pulling into our driveway, I couldn't wait to get out and see Caitlyn. When we stopped I unbuckled my seatbelt and bolted to the house across the street, the house that now belonged to my best friend, I knocked on the door, a blonde woman answered the door, I presumed that this was Caitlyn's mom,

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, Caitlyn's friend, can I see her please?" I asked, giving her my best smile,

"I'm sorry Mitchie, she's not here, she just went to the market with her dad, do you want me to get her to come see you when she gets back?" she asked me,

"Umm yeah thanks!" I replied "Bye," I said walking away from the door, she closed it when I had gotten to the end of the path, I walked back home opened the front door, grabbed my suitcase and back from the bottom of the stairs and went into my room, everything was exactly as I left it, I decided that because I had nothing else to do I would unpack my suitcase. I pulled it up onto my bed and unzipped it pulled out all the clothes that I hadn't worn (I had pack way too much!), I looked at my closet and realised that the door was open a little, dad doesn't know how to do the laundry so he can't have been in there, it could have been mom before we left, I thought nothing more of it and proceeded to out my clothes away, as soon as I opened the closet door I saw a face, a face I had been wanting to see since the moment I left Camp Rock,

"Shane…?" I dropped my clothes on the floor and jumped into his arms,

"Hey Mitch!" Shane said not half as shocked as Mitchie,

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked still in Shane's arms,

"Well, I couldn't bear not seeing you! And I have some news for you!" Shane said trailing off by the end,

"I love you Shane! So what's the news?" Mitchie asked pulling him over to the her bed to sit down,

"Firstly, I love you too!" He gave her a small kiss on the lips "Secondly Connect 3's record company were at Final Jam the other night and…THEY WANT YOU TO RECORD THIS IS ME!" Shane shouted, Mitchie screamed, Shane covered his ears, both Mitchie's parents came racing up the stairs,

"Mitchie what's going on?" Connie asked as soon as she entered the room, "Oh you found Shane did you?" Connie continued seeing Shane sat on the bed

"Mom you knew?" Mitchie asked in surprise

"Course I knew he came and asked me!" Connie replied coming into the room fully, "But we'll talk about that later, so what were you screaming about?"

"Connect 3's record company want me to record 'This is me'!" this time it wasn't me that screamed it was my mom too,

"Mitchie that is…I can't even find the words, it's amazing, when?" My mom asked me, I turned and looked at Shane,

"Whenever she's ready. The band's going tomorrow to record some songs for the new album, so she can come with us, that's if you want?" Shane looked at me, I nodded,

"So can I?" I asked hopefully

"I'll have to talk to your dad and see what he says, but I'm sure he'll say yes" I smiled, mom walked out the room leaving me and Shane on our own.

"I have to go back to the hotel and get some stuff, your mom said I could stay in the guest room, I'll see you when I get back," he reached over and kissed the top of my head,

"I don't want you to leave!" I pouted, he smiled at me,

"I'll be back soon!" he left my room as soon as he had left; I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, where was Caitlyn? Why hadn't she called? I started to get bored, I didn't feel like putting all my clothes away, so I picked up my guitar and started to strum away, I started to sing,

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I spotted Shane out the corner of my eye, stood outside of my door listening in, I paid him no mind and carried on singing,

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I stopped strumming and put my guitar down, "You can come in you know, you don't have to stand out there!" I said, Shane walked in and sat next to me on my bed,

"Mitchie that was beautiful. I was thinking and I think that if the record producers love 'This is me' then maybe they will ask you to do more songs and if they do you should definitely do that one, it was beautiful and it suits your voice," I leaned over to Shane and pressed my lips to his,

"Now who's rambling?" I said as I pulled away, he smiled,

"Mitchie, Shane, dinners ready!" Mom shouted up the stairs,

"Yay, Mom's making Lasagna; she makes an amazing Lasagna, come on!" I pulled Shane off of my bed and down the stairs to the table. This was going to be the best two weeks of my life.

* * *

**AN: So what you think? Please review the faster you review the quicker you get the new chapter!**

**The song btw is Hallelujah by Kate Voegle.**

**-Alice =] **


	4. Wake Up Call

**An: Hey guys, unfortunately for me I'm ill, I lost my voice =[. Lucky for you guys thoug****h you get a new chapter!!!! Yay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favourites, alerted it etc. Annnnd I want to know what you think about the new title! Oh and thanks to xXJoeJonas1993Xx for the title and the summary I owe you loads! And also so Noor x for the idea about the bathroom scene you'll know what I mean when you read it. I don't know what's going to happen in this chapter so if it goes a bit funny, I'm sorry. Teehee I got bored while writing this so I decided to put on MTV hits and guess who showed up on screen…Yes the Jonas Brothers!!!!! =] if I could scream I would, ok officially the longest authors note I've ever written so enough!**

**So on to the story…**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I woke up that morning feeling very excited, I turned over and looked at the clock it was only 7:00 am, I groaned, there was no way I was going to go back to sleep now, I decided to get up and have a shower. I grabbed my clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom next door. The guest room was just the other side of the bathroom, but Shane would never be up at this time in a morning he's not a morning person. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I got undressed and stepped under the cascade of steaming hot water, I was in the shower for ten minutes when I decided to get out, no sooner had I wrapped myself in a towel, the door opened and in walked Shane. He stopped dead in his tracks and started at me,

"Shane, hun, I'd like to get dressed if you don't mind!" I said gripping on to my towel as tight as I could in fear of it falling down,

"Ummm, Y…yeah, s..s..Sorry!" Shane replied his face was riddled with shock, he didn't move so I walked over to him pushed him away gently and closed the door, this time making sure I had locked it. I got dressed, I was wearing my trade mark boots and jeans and a baby pink T-shirt. It would do for now, I'd change later on before we went to the recording studio. I straightened my hair, then walked out. Shane was to the side of the door waiting for me to come out, I looked at him, he looked incredibly pale.

"All yours!" I smiled and walked back to my room too embarrassed to say anything else. As soon as I was in my room, I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillows,

Shane's POV

I watched Mitchie as she walked away from me; I knew she was embarrassed; by the way she shielded her face wit her hands. I heard her door slam and then I heard a faint scream. After the initial shock had worn off I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, put down the toilet lid and held my head in my hands. All I could see was Mitchie in that towel.

"Come on Shane, pull yourself together!" I said to myself, I waited a few minutes to compose myself and climbed into the shower.

Mitchie's POV

I heard the shower turn on, I sighed. It would be a while till my mom woke up so I decided to start thinking of a melody for the song I wrote on the journey home. I began to strum then sing.

_It used to be just me _

_Just me alone to face the world_

_But then I met you_

_Now I know that you're there for me…_

_When you're not here_

_I fall to pieces_

_When you're not here_

_I feel so empty inside_

_I fall to pieces_

_I fall to pieces ohhhh, ooohhh yeeeaaah _

I sighed, I could never think of good enough lyrics. I heard movement outside my door; I knew it was Shane because the shower had stopped. I stopped my song and decided to play something else, leaving Shane to stand out there listening,

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself _

_Feeling like a guitar that's never played _

_Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself, _

_Who do I wanna be? _

_Do I wanna throw away the key? _

_And invent a whole new me _

_And I tell myself _

_No One _

_No one_

_Don't wanna be _

_No one but me_

I stopped strumming and singing and decided that I couldn't do with Shane standing out there listening

"Shane, we had this conversation yesterday, don't stand out side my door come in," I motioned for him to come and sit down next to me on the bed, but he chose to sit on my chair that was at my desk. I started to play again,

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feeling__ like a guitar left on a shelf _

_Will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be? _

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_And invent a whole new me _

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No one_

_No one _

_Don't wanna be no one _

_But me_

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...

Throughout the whole song I was looking Shane right in the eye, he was looking right back at me. I loved it; I had never felt so comfortable in my life. I smiled at him. I pushed the door closed and pulled the chair Shane was sat on closer to my bed; I looked him dead in the eye and said,

"Next time knock!" then I kissed him on the lips, I heard mom and dad get up and figured that they would take a while before breakfast was ready. I watched as Shane grabbed my guitar and started to strum a melody. I knew what it was. I suddenly remembered that my laptop voice recorder was still recording; I thought about it for a second and decided just to leave it. I began to sing along with what Shane was playing.

**AN: **_(Mitchie – _**Shane – **Both)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything feels like the movies  
**and you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

We finished the song, we smiled at other. Then the least expected happened, I heard applause from the door of my bedroom, I looked over to see my mom and dad watching us. They were both fully dressed.

"You two, that was amazing!" Dad said to us, we both smiled widely, it was rare that Dad gave a complement towards my singing, partly because I never sung in front of him and partly because I wouldn't let him hear me.

"Anyone for breakfast?" Mom said breaking the silence between us all. We all smiled and went downstairs ready for breakfast. I had decided by the way my day was going today was going to be the best day since Camp Rock!

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? This didn't go as planned so I just made it into a filler chapter. The songs in this chapter were No One by Aly and AJ and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. The other one (the first one) was mine, one I wrote it belongs to me so no stealing lol. But I need help with it, so if anyone wants to finish it then it would be really really appreciated! The next chapter will be the recording session! I promise this time! **

**-Alice**


	5. Best Day Of My Life

**AN: Hey Guys sorry about the last chapter, I was going to put the recording session together but I thought that I would be too long so I decided not too. And that last chapter I thought was rubbish! Only cos I was rushing it! But this one should be better. Thank you to every one**** who reviewed put me on alert or favourited etc. You're all amazing. Sorry it' a bit late, I've been back and forth to the hospital for the last three weeks and have barely had time to do anything. **

**So on with the chapter………**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Before I knew it I was sat in the back of a limo, wedged between my boyfriend and my best friend. We had only been in the car for five minutes when I suddenly realised I didn't know where the recording studio was!

"Shane?" I said looking up at him

"Yeah, baby?" I looked at him. Did he just call me baby?

"Where are we going?" he gave me a questioning look, "Well I know _where _we're going but I don't know _where _we're going!" Everyone looked at me confused, I even confused myself

"Mitchie what are you trying to say?" Shane asked looking at me

"She's trying to say she wants to know where the recording studio is!" Jason said sounding rather mad, everyone looked at him mouths open wide. "What? I'm not entirely stupid you know, I can tell what people are thinking!"

"Exactly thank you Jason, see at least someone understands me!" I moved over to hug Jason, I hugged him tightly, I could see Shane glare at Jason. _Aww he's jealous! _I thought to myself. I moved back so he didn't get _too _jealous. "So where _are _we going?" I asked again hoping to get some answer.

"We're going to LA!" Shane told me

"LA? But that's over two hours away!" I said calculating the distance in my head,

"Yeah, we're going to be back late, so we're going to stay in a hotel for the night," Shane replied in a matter of fact tone, I was slightly concerned about the sleeping arrangements. "And don't worry about the sleeping arrangements, you and Caitlyn are in a room together and we're in separate rooms!" I sighed with relief, everyone noticed and laughed. I was starting to get tired; I hadn't got much sleep the night before due to me being so excited about the recording session. Shane noticed my yawn. "Babe, you tired?" I nodded, rubbing my eyes as they began to get sore. Caitlyn moved over to sit next to Nate, I looked at them as Nate put an arm around Caitlyn, she didn't look surprised at all, I gave Caitlyn a questioning look, she nodded, they were cute together. I'd talk to her about it later I was too tired to do it now. I moved my feet up onto the seat and put my head on Shane's lap, the motion of the car eased me into a deep sleep.

I woke up to Shane whispering in my ear, "Mitchie baby, we're here," he spoke softly into my ear sending shivers down my spin. I looked up at him and smiled,

"Hi!" I said softly, he smiled back at me, I gradually sat up, not going too quickly because it would have sent me dizzy, but I still got up too quick, and the limo ended up spinning, I wobbled and put my hand to my head, Shane noticed,

"Baby you ok?" Worry was evident in his voice; I nodded but still not feeling 100%,

"Yeah, I got up too quick, I'm ok, just let me get my balance," I got out of the limo holding on to Shane as I did. I put my hand to my head again, it was aching.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shane asked his worry increasing,

"Yeah, but I need an aspirin, I've got headache, I'll be fine afterwards." I was eager to change the subject, and turned into the limo to get my purse and noticed that Nate, Jason and Caitlyn weren't there. "Where is everyone?" I asked confused making my head ache more.

"They're inside; they've been there for about five minutes it took a while to wake you up!" He laughed when he saw the look on my face,

"Oh my god Shane, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I'm a heavy sleeper!" I said covering my mouth with my hand in shock, which made my words come out muffled. Shane smiled and pulled my hand away from my mouth and kissed me.

"Are we going in? I'll get someone to get you an aspirin." Shane said grabbing my hand as we walked into the building. I guessed we were using the back entrance, because there were no paparazzi hanging around. We were met by a tall, thin, blonde haired woman,

"Hi, my name's Jess, you can call me if there is anything you need." I liked her she was nice, she looked about Jason's age, "Is there anything you need right now?" she asked I was so relieved that she asked, I was desperate for some aspirin, I smiled at her,

"I would love if you could bring me some aspirin please," I chuckled as I rubbed my forehead, in pain, she smiled back and nodded, moving over to a doorway just down the hall. Moments later she was back with a glass of water and two tablets in her hand. I looked at them in her hand, they were bigger than the ones I was used to, but I took them from her hand anyway, I took the glass and put water in my mouth, added the tablets and swallowed but they didn't go down. I panicked this was my worse nightmare, I was terrible with tablets I've never been able to swallow tablets. I tightened my grip on Shane's hand, squeezing tightly, I was still trying to get the tablets down when we reached the office of the record producer, on the other side of the glass doors I could see, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason talking to a man that looked in his mid thirties. By the time we had reached the office door the glass of water was gone, the tablets still in my mouth unable to be swallowed. I turned to Jess, "Umm, Jess could I have another glass of water please?" she nodded and rushed of down the corridor.

"Mitchie are you sure you're ok?" Shane asked again, he had a grip of my shoulders, and was looking me dead in the eye with a serious look in his eye,

"Ok, I have a confession to make, I can't take tablets, I never have been, it's just the size of them I can take really small ones but I can't take huge ones like these!" I pointed to my mouth; I could see the relief in his face as I finished speaking,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shane said seriousness in his voice,

"Because I didn't want to seem pathetic!" I said ashamed of myself,

"Mitchie you're not being pathetic, lots of people can't take tablets. I can't even get them down so you're not on your own!" Shane stroked my cheek as he spoke. Shane and I had more in common than what I thought. "I'll find Jess and ask her to get you some dissolvable ones, ok?" I nodded, "Now you just go in there and I'll be there in a second," he kissed my cheek and walked down the corridor to find Jess. I walked through the glass door, I instantly felt nervous.

The man stood up from his chair behind his desk, "You must be Mitchie, I'm Todd, president of Altitude Records," he held out his hand for me to shake, I shook it just as Shane walked into the room. "There he is superstar number 3!" Todd hugged Shane, Shane didn't seem to like it, his hand was clutching the glass of water tightly trying to spill it. After they were done Shane sat in the chair beside me and handed me the glass of water, the tablet still fizzing in the bottom.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and drank it straight away, I was desperate for it, my headache had quickly turned into a migraine. Shane sat down next to me, I held his hand and smiled, he leaned over and spoke into my ear,

"Are you alright now?" I nodded, as Todd started to speak,

"Ok, Nate and Jason you're here to record some songs for the new album so if you just want to go and get ready, Jess is waiting for you outside the door and she will get you anything you need as usual, you know your way, don't you?" they both nodded, stood up and walked out leaving Caitlyn, Shane and I to talk to Todd. "Ok, Shane and Mitchie you're going to be recording, 'This is me'." Caitlyn started to look confused, Todd saw and began to explain "Now Caitlyn I've got something important to ask you, we want you to help us on 'This is Me' and also if we decide and only is she wanted, that Mitchie should record some more songs, on that too, would that be alright with the both of you?" I was shocked, I didn't realise it but I was squeezing Shane's hand really hard,

"Baby, could you loosen your grip, you're cutting of my circulation!" I loosened my grip and gave him a sympathetic smile, I was too shocked for words, Shane had to nudge me, before I could say anything Caitlyn spoke for me,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!!!" Caitlyn screamed, both Shane and I jumped; Todd just laughed and looked at me,

"I'd love it!" I admit I wasn't _as _enthusiastic as Caitlyn but my headache still had to ware off,

"Great, then you both will have to sign these contracts," We both signed and were shown towards the recording studio.

_Half an hour later_

The boys had finished recording their song for the album and now it was my turn to record mine. I was nervous so nervous I was shaking. I went into the room and put on the headphones, put my song book onto the stand in front of me and also the highlighted lyrics, so I knew what to sing before Shane had to do his parts.

"Ready?" Todd asked through the speakers, I gave him thumbs up and Caitlyn played the backing track.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face _

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

Just like in Final Jam I was nervous, it was a new experience, but I carried on,

_But I have this dream _

_Bright inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

By now I was getting into the song, I didn't need my lyrics anymore, I knew them off by heart, so I looked Shane right in the eye and he was looking right back at me.

_This is real _

_This is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be _

_This is me _

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark _

_To dream about a life _

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems _

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real _

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light _

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

At this point I was rocking out. As it got to the part where Shane had to sing, I saw him mouthing the words, although I didn't know if he was mouthing them or if he was singing them, but by the expression on Nate's face I knew he was singing. I had to concentrate on the music and Shane at the same time so I knew exactly when I needed to come in.

_Need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_This s real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now _

_Gonna let the light _

_Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be _

_Yeah_

_This is me_

_This is me_

_Yeah_

_Now I found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be this is me_

I was out of breath; I beamed, knowing that this could be the beginning of my life long dream. I had to get out the booth so that Shane could sing his part, but it was played back to me first before Shane went in, there were no spare chairs for me to sit in so I walked over to Shane and sat on his lap, he put his arm around my waist and put his head on my shoulder as I leant into him. The track was played back, I sat there listening to my own voice, I was amazed. Suddenly the wheels of the chair we were sat on came out from under us and we were in a heap on the floor, everyone looked at us. Shane began to laugh underneath me as I just laid there on top of him taking in what had happened. The laughing was infectious as I began to laugh too, everyone in the whole room followed like a Mexican wave. We were laughing for a good ten minutes until we were unable to laugh anymore, realising that I was still on top of Shane I rolled off and got to my feet offering my hand to him to help him up,

"Thanks," he said out of breath, he walked into the booth and put on the headphones, I turned to Caitlyn,

"How does he know when to sing?" I asked her, I felt rather stupid asking because I knew the answer straight away,

"Your voice is played back through the headphones!" Caitlyn and I said in unison, we both laughed,

"Ooh look a bird!" Jason suddenly burst out pointing to the window on the other side of the room, when I turned I didn't see anything "Aww you guys you scared it away!" Jason looked genuinely sad that the bird had flown off, I walked over and hugged him, "Thanks Mitchie," I moved back over to where Caitlyn was sat and looked at Shane as he was about to sing, he did exactly the same as I did, looked in to my eyes as he sang.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need __to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me _

_Now I found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_Now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

As Shane stopped singing, he mouthed an _I love you _through the glass. I smiled to myself knowing that only Caitlyn had seen, as Todd was pressing buttons. Shane came out from the booth and kissed me sweetly. Todd stopped pressing buttons and swivelled his chair towards us "Ok, I just want one more song from Connect 3 today and then we can do some more songs in the morning then we should be done!" Shane, Nate and Jason nodded and went into the booth together, their backing track began to play and Shane started to song.

_I'm hot_

_You're cold _

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am _

_But you don't _

_You've got me on my toes_

**I'm slipping into the lava**

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

**Baby you turn the temperature higher **

**Cos am burning up**

**Burning up for you baby **

_Come on__ girl_

_I fell_

**I fell**

_So fast_

**So fast**

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels_

**High heels**

_Red Dress _

**Red dress**

_All by yourself _

_Gotta catch my breath_

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

**Baby you turn the temperature higher **

**Cos am burning up **

**Burning up for you baby**

**I walk in the room**

**All I can see is you **

**Staring me down**

**I know you feel it too **

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

**Baby you turn the temperature higher **

**Cos am burning up **

**Burning up for you baby**

**Slipping into the lava**

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

**Baby you turn the temperature higher **

**Cos am burning up **

**Burning up for you baby **

A voice came in through the sound system and I realised that this must have been pre recorded.

_Yo, Burning up in this place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
And we're feeling right  
Get up and dance  
Don't try to fight it  
Big Rob's for real  
And that's no lie  
Stop drop and roll  
And touch the floor  
Keep on burning up more and more  
I got JB with me  
Layin' it down  
Come on boys lets bring the chorus around_

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

**Baby you turn the temperature higher **

**Cos am burning up **

**Burning up for you baby**

**Burning up **

**Burning up **

**For you baby**

Both me and Caitlyn clapped as they finished, they joined us in the studio.

"Ok guys good job, so just connect 3 needs to finish off the album tomorrow!" Todd said. I said goodbye and thank you to him and then left with everyone else, but was called back, Shane came with me, "Mitchie, that song you did was brilliant, and I'd like to ask you to write some music for a whole album, do you think you could do that?"

"Are you kidding me of course I could!" I shook Todd's hand enthusiastically, when I had finished, he walked out going back to his office. I jumped into Shane's arms screaming, "This is amazing!" Shane laughed

"Baby, you really deserve this!" he kissed me again and we walked out hand in hand. We got in the waiting limo with no paparazzi in sight. We drove of to the hotel. This day was the best day of my life, I was still reeling from the experience and also the album that I was asked to do.

My dream was now definitely becoming a reality.

* * *

**AN: It might be a while until I next update because of Christmas and all yay =]!!! **

**Hope you all liked it! **

**Please review, you may get an early Christmas present if you do, meaning a new chapter but it will be a short one!!!**

**I hope you know what songs I used if you didn't you are totally reading the wrong fanfiction!! lol**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for those of you that celebrate it!**

**-Alice**


	6. The Best Night's Sleep Ever

**AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long I had really bad writers block, umm, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and also Hannah for writing part of the chapter when I couldn't go anywhere with it. You find quite a lot out about Mitchie and Shane in this chapter but it is generally a filler chapter. With a bit of fluff in it too. Anyway please review after reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

As soon as the limo pulled up outside of the hotel, I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out dragging Caitlyn behind me, I really needed to talk to her about Nate. I turned to see Shane running up behind us trying to catch us up, I turned back around as Shane's hand fit into mine, I slowed right down to go at his pace.

"Thank god!" Caitlyn sighed, I glared at her, we reached the front desk of the hotel and got checked in then collected our key cards, Shane kept hold of them until we got to our floor, a bell boy collected our luggage from the trunk of the limo and told us that he'd be right up with it. We all piled into the elevator, Shane pressed the button for floor 23, I couldn't stand still I was itching to get into our room to talk to Caitlyn. We stopped on the tenth floor, when the doors opened and no one was standing there I clicked my tongue, signalling that I was annoyed, the doors closed again and we were on our way to the twenty-third floor this time with no stops. When we got to where our rooms were Shane stopped us before giving us the key cards. He had to sift through all the cards before finding ours because he wanted us girls to be in the room, between his and Nate's for some reason. I was getting increasingly annoyed,

"Shane can I have my card?" annoyance showed in my voice, he gave me a questioning look,

"Why are you so eager to get in your room?" he asked purposely taking his time to give me the card, I couldn't think of a reason without letting on the real reason why I wanted to be inside, then it suddenly came to me,

"I really need to pee!" I said crossing my legs making it look like I genuinely needed to go to the bathroom, he quickly gave me the key card, I pushed it into the slot waited for the light to go green and turned the door knob, but in my hurry the light had gone off, I tried again but it still wouldn't open. "COME ON!!" I yelled, Shane stepped in and did it for me, I thanked him and ran to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it, I stood there for a while, flushed the toilet and came back out again. When I emerged I saw that my luggage and my guitar was in the middle of the room, I looked in the bedroom to see Caitlyn opening her suitcase looking for something, I shut the door behind me and sat on the bed, "So, what about you and Nate?" I said hardly containing my excitement. She laughed at me and came and sat with me on the bed, she sat across from me with her legs crossed, I was doing the same.

"Well after Final Jam, we got talking, I sat in his cabin until like two in the morning talking, it was getting late so I said that we should go to bed, so I left, I woke up the next morning spoke to him at breakfast and then he asked if I wanted to go for a walk after breakfast so we went for a walk, we walked all the way around Lake Rock, Mitchie it was amazing!" Caitlyn flopped back onto the bed and sighed, "And then he just asked me out!" I cooed, it was so cute. There was a knock at the door so I went to investigate, Caitlyn followed, I opened the door and Shane stepped through it.

"I'm going to go see Nate," Caitlyn said grabbing her purse as she walked out the door, Shane looked me dead in the eye as he closed the door behind me,

"I wanted you to have this!" he handed me a key card,

"What's this?" I asked confused, I turned it over and over,

"That Mitchie is the key card to my hotel room!" I was too confused, why was he giving me this key? I took it from his hands all the same,

"Shane, why are you giving me this?"

"Because I know that this is your first time away from home without your parents for longer than one night and I wanted to make sure that you'll be alright and if you wanted to come and talk to me about anything during the night you didn't have to come and knock on the door in the middle of the night you can just use your card and come in, I'll be awake anyway I take ages to get to sleep!" suddenly it all made sense to me, he just wanted to make sure that I was alright and wanted to protect me. It was true this was going to be the first time that I was away from my parents for more than one night, I was always nervous to go on sleepovers because I was always scared that something bad was going to happen when I wasn't there, I only ever slept at Sierra's house but her house was only a street away from mine. It was then that it occurred to me that I hadn't spoken to my mom yet about staying an extra couple of days.

"Thank you!" I said giving him a small kiss on the lips, "I need to call mom about staying an extra couple of days and about the record deal!" I went back into my room to call mom, I pulled it from my pocket and speed dialled my home phone number,

"Hello, Torres residence!" My mom's voice was like music to my ears, I missed her,

"Mom!" I shrieked

"Mitchie, what's wrong!" Mom sounded worried

"I've got something to tell you!" I said jumping up and down "I got a record deal!" I practically screamed,

"Oh honey that is brilliant," Mom was equally as excited

"So, I'm going to have to stay and extra couple of days, if that's ok, I'll be back in time for school!" I told her even though I didn't want the summer to end

"OK, that's fine as long as you are alright that's all that matters, can I talk to Shane for a second?" I was surprised that she wanted to talk to him but I obeyed anyway

"Yeah just a sec," I opened my room door, making sure I had the key in my hand and also Shane's, I swiped the card and waited for the green light before walking in, I put my hand to the phone, "SHANE!?" I yelled, he emerged from the bedroom,

"What? What's wrong?" he looked concerned,

"My mom wants to talk to you!" I said smiling I loved how he got all concerned when I yelled; I passed the phone over to Shane as I sat down on the couch,

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie handed me the phone and moved over to sit on my couch, I was slightly scared as to the reason why Connie wanted to speak to me, but I put my fear aside and spoke into the phone,

"Hi Connie!" I spoke slightly loud

"Hi Shane, you better be looking after my _only _child!" she threatened, my fear dripped away

"Oh don't worry Connie, I am, I know how much she hates being away from you so I got her an extra key card so she can come and talk to me whenever she needs too and doesn't have to knock to come in!" Mitchie glared at me, I'm guessing that she didn't want her mom to hear it, but I was surprised at Connie's reply,

"Glad to hear it, can you pass back to Mitchie?"

"Yeah sure!" I said to Connie, "Mitch, your mom wants to talk to you!" I handed her back the phone giving her a small kiss on the forehead then sitting down beside her, I listened in to the conversation as Mitchie spoke to her mother.

"I'll be fine mom; I have Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Shane looking after me!" Mitchie soothed, "Yes, I will remember to take my medication," I looked at her I was shocked, I didn't know she was on medication, Mitchie gazed over at me and gave me a look that reassured me, I knew that she was going to tell me but in her own time, "Ok, I love you too, I'll tell him, Mom will you stop worrying, I'm going to be fine!" I could tell at this point Mitchie was getting frustrated. "Bye!" Mitchie hung up and sighed,

"What's wrong baby?" I asked wondering, she leaned into me and I put my arm around her for protection,

"It's nothing, it's just I feel weird not having my parents here, I'm so used to having them around!" I pulled her closer,

"It's ok, you'll be back before you know it," I said, I was dying to ask about the medication but I didn't want to bring it up, but I had to, "Umm, Mitchie what's the medication for?" she smiled

"Shane, hun, it's nothing to worry about, I have a heart condition," my eyes grew wide, why didn't I know about this? "I have an irregular heartbeat, which can be fatal if I don't take these tablets so I have to take one every morning, so I don't die basically!" I was shell shocked, but I was glad I knew

"Wow!" I simply said, "I'm gonna make sure you take it, I don't want you dying on me!" I joked but inside I was not joking, she smiled, "I love you Mitchie!" I said kissing the top of her head; she looked up at me,

"I love you too, Shane!" I smiled back,

"Let's watch a movie!" I turned on the TV and settled for Pirates of the Caribbean, Mitchie and I watched it all the way through transfixed on the screen, halfway through Mitchie moved so her legs were over mine, "Comfy?" I asked laughing as she nodded enthusiastically.

It was 10:30 when the film finished,

"I better go back and see if Caitlyn's got back and I better go to bed," she said yawning, I nodded,

"Goodnight baby!" I said kissing her firmly on the lips,

"Goodnight, pop star!" she replied,

"That's rock star!" I smiled, she left the room, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then went into the bedroom stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed leaving my wife beater on.

_2 hours later _

I sighed as my hands enthusiastically tapped the keys on my cell, it does get pretty annoying when you and your girlfriend are practically in the same hotel, in the rooms adjacent to each other but not being able to share a room and talk like normal couples do.

_Hey baby, I can't sleep, you want to come over and talk for a bit? Your jerk Shane oxoxox_

I waited in anticipation for a reply, I hope I hadn't woken her up, she deserved a good rest, everyone did. I started to fidget waiting anxiously for her to reply. I nearly jumped out of the bed when the soft sounds of vibration emitted from the bedside table.

_Sure, I'll be there in ten, I had trouble sleeping anyway. Mitchie oxoxox_

A smile tugged its way onto my lips. Now all I had to do was wait until Mitchie came over. I hummed some new music in my head for a few minutes with the harmony of footsteps bleeding in with my humming and a faint beep, indicating that Mitchie was here. As soon as she entered the room I immediately pulled her into a hug as she grasped onto my wife beater. I knew she had trouble sleeping away from her parents. I bet she misses her bedroom and possibly the soft snores of her father coming from the room down the hall, which lulled her to sleep each night. Because of the late hour and being up for god knows how long, my body started to stop functioning, so I gently layed her down on the bed, pulled the covers over us and hugged her close.

"Do you want me to sing you a song Mitch?" Hopefully that would help her get well needed sleep; we had an early start tomorrow, well later today even. The response I got back was one I didn't expect.

"Can you tell me about your life, please? I want you to unravel the shadows of Shane Gray, tell me your secrets, your family, your school, any weird and stupid things you have done. Please just tell me something about you, please?" Even in the dark I could tell her dark chocolate brown eyes were begging in pain to tell her things about my life so I could lull her to sleep and make her feel like she was at home, in her bedroom. But where to begin?

I thought for a while, and then I thought of some things that the guys and I did in our apartment,

"Ok I have something! We live together when we're at home in LA, so we goof around quite a lot of the time, on the rare occasions I was goofing around and not being a diva," Mitchie laughed, "So I went into the bathroom to get some gel for my hair and I hear this rustling from behind the shower curtain, so I go over to the curtain and pull it back and I see Jason standing there fully clothed, so I say to him, _why are you standing in the shower fully clothed? _He shrugged and says to me _oh…you... know… stuff_! I start to laugh and then just say to him _awkward._" Mitchie was laughing really hard now

"Shane, that sounds so much like Jason!" she laughed uncontrollably now, "So what do you do to kill time during shows?"

"Well, I'll show you!" I reached to the nightstand for my laptop and flipped it open, scrolled through my files, and found a video entitled _killing time, _I clicked it twice, the video window popped up, I pressed play and moved it so Mitchie could see. On the screen was Jason playing pinball with a stupid expression on his face, then the video cut to Nate playing his guitar, then it was my turn, the screen showed me putting on a pair of my favorite pair of sunglasses, pulling a clock from the wall, dropping it on the floor, taking a baseball bat from the back of my shirt, and smashing the clock to pieces, when I was finally finished I dropped the bat to the floor, and simply said, _I'm killing time. _Mitchie laughed, I could feel her body shaking against mine as she laughed, I looked at her face and instantly began laughing too.

"You looked like you were having fun there!" Mitchie spoke after she managed to control her laughter,

"I was those were the days when the band were first starting out and it was all new to us, I never realized until now, how much I loved it during those days but now that we have changed our sound, it's gone back to the way it was." I said

"Hey Shane, what's your family like?" Mitchie asked sleepily I smiled,

"Well, I'm the oldest of four kids, I have twin sisters, Reed and Arianna who are 14 and one brother Jake whose just turned 17, when I was15 my mom and dad got divorced, it wasn't one of those messy divorces it was friendly, I can see dad as many times as I like same for Reed, Arianna and Jake." Mitchie nodded sleepily, I looked down and her eyes were beginning to droop, I continued on to start talking about my grandparents but I knew she wasn't listening, when her breathing evened out, I kissed the top of her head, moved my laptop back over to my nightstand,

"Goodnight Mitchie," I whispered

"Goodnight" came a fait reply, I smiled and closed my eyes pulling Mitchie close.

* * *

**AN:// The bit where Shane and Jason did that thing with the shower and the clock bit were true, I'll try and put a link to the video of the clock thing in my profile sometime soon. I researched Mitchie's heart condition but I'm not sure if it's right so if it's wrong then I am really sorry but feel free to correct me. Please r & r, constructive criticism welcome. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, well I do but on DVD lol. Thanks for reading! Make me happy review!**


	7. Swarmed

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been a long time since I've updating. I've got exams and coursework deadlines to meet so it's been a bit hectic. So since I updated last I turned 16 on the 30th January. I left school and had my school prom. **

**I'm really not happy with this chapter cos I think I was rushing it cos I really needed to post one. The song at the beginning is one I have written so if you think it's rubbish, then I totally understand. **

**So I'll let you read this chapter after this long Authors note. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers (I wish), or any of the characters. Any characters that are not in the film are mine and also Avalanche Records are mine too.

* * *

Chapter 7

**No POV**

Mitchie woke the next morning to find that Shane wasn't beside her; she sat up and rubbed her eyes vigorously with the heels of her hands, which made her eyes begin to hurt. She stood up finding her balance as she began to wobble. The faint sound of flowing water filled the room, she spotted Shane's guitar in the corner of the room and grabbed it and began to play a random melody, she remembered the song she had written on the way home from Camp Rock she began reciting the song to the melody;

_Yeah, oh whoa yeah_

_When the sun sets on my day_

_I know that you are sending love my way_

_I hope you see how much you mean to me _

_Now I know we are meant to be _

_Why does this love I feel inside_

_Always show in my eyes?_

_You steal my heart like a thief in the night _

_Now please don't walk away from me I need you here by my side_

_Your love means everything to me _

_Yeah e Yeah. Ooh Ooh_

Shane walked into the bedroom, in just a pair of sweatpants towel drying his hair sitting next to Mitchie on the bed watching her as she sang.

_When something like us is so pure_

_How can they be so sure?_

_That we are ready for love?_

_So take me as I am _

_Not how you want me to be_

_And I will take you the way you are_

_I would never change you _

_So don't change me _

_Why does this love I feel inside_

_Always show in my eyes?_

_You steal my heart like a thief in the night _

_Now please don't walk away from me I need you here by my side_

_Your love means everything to me _

_Yeah e Yeah. Ooh Ooh_

_As the days roll __by_

_I keep wondering why_

_You even love me at all_

_But one thing I know is_

_I've never felt like this before_

_And if I lost you _

_My whole world would just cave in_

_Why does this love I feel inside_

_Always show in my eyes?_

_You steal my heart like a thief in the night _

_Now please don't walk away from me I need you here by my side_

_Your love means everything to me _

_Yeah e Yeah. Ooh Ooh_

_Why does this love I feel inside_

_Always show in my eyes?_

_You steal my heart like a thief in the night _

_Now please don't walk away from me I need you here by my side_

_Your love means everything to me _

_Yeah e Yeah. Ooh Ooh_

_Your love means everything to me_

_Everything, Everything _

_To me…_

"Mitch that was awesome!" Shane exclaimed as he continued to towel dry his hair,

"It should be it was written about you!" Mitchie mumbled hoping that Shane didn't hear but he did "I wrote it just after I left Camp Rock, and then after the thing in the bathroom the other day," they both chuckled at the thought of that morning.

"Yeah that was a pretty interesting morning" They both chuckled again, "Hey have you taken your tablet yet?" Shane asked worried,

Mitchie rolled her eyes "No not yet, I was just about to get it," Shane looked relieved. Mitchie rubbed her hands together nervously there was something she needed to tell Shane, it was nothing bad, in fact it was good, "Shane?"

"Yeah" He replied standing up to get something from his suitcase in the bottom of the closet,

"That was the best nights sleep, I've ever had, it's so much easier falling to sleep when you're there, I don't know what it is about you Shane but you make me feel safe, and protected," Shane smiled as he took a shirt from his suitcase and pulling it on,

"Glad to hear it, we're here for another couple of days, just while you get your album up and running, so you can come and sleep in here with me anytime you want!" Mitchie smiled at the thought, her chest began to hurt which was a sign that she really needed to take her medication,

"I need to go, I'll be back," Mitchie said walking over to the door taking the key cards from the table next to the bed, but not before turning back to Shane to ask a question "I think I might take you up on that offer, mind if I bring my stuff in here?" she asked trying to hurry his answer

"No not at all, Mitch, are you ok? You're pale!" Shane asked crossing the room to inspect Mitchie's face,

"I'm fine I need to take my medication, come with me?" She grabbed his hand holding it tightly, not wanting to let go,

"Sure," Mitchie wasted no time in going to her room, she jogged to the door, opening it quickly and walking over to the next door, which was hers and Caitlyn's room. Mitchie rammed the card into the slot waiting for the green light when it eventually came she turned the door knob nothing happened, she really hated them why couldn't they just have keys, instead of these stupid card things? She tried for the second time shaking erratically,

"Shane?" she looked at him, hands still shaking beads of sweat forming on her forehead, he took the card from her hand and pushed it into the slot turning the knob the door swung open as Mitchie ran through it towards the shared bedroom she searched around for her bag, Caitlyn was nowhere in sight so she figured she must be with Nate, she pulled out her purse from the bottom of the closet, grabbed the strip of pills from the hidden pocket in the back. Meanwhile Shane was hurriedly getting water from the kitchenette for her to take the tablet. They met in the small hallway between the living room/kitchen area, Shane handed her the glass of water, she took the water and filled her mouth with the cool, fresh water, popped in the tiny circular pill grabbed Shane's hand tightly and swallowed, within seconds the tablet had gone she sighed a sigh of relief and looked at Shane, concern all over his face. Mitchie smiled widely showing that she was fine. Shane pulled her close, their hands still attached.

"I'm going to have to get used to that!" Shane said kissing the top of Mitchie's head, she looked up at him confused "You cutting off the circulation off in my hand" he chuckled, Mitchie laughed apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been taking them for nearly 3 months now and I still can't get used to them!" They were still embraced in a hug when Nate, Caitlyn and Jason came through the door. The couple received a confused expression from Caitlyn as she looked at Mitchie.

"Where could you have possibly gone in your pyjamas before 7 this morning?" she asked quizzically. Mitchie laughed

"I couldn't sleep last night and neither could Shane, so he told me to come to his room, we talked for a while until I eventually fell asleep!" she explained, Caitlyn nodded with a look as though she didn't believe her, but she definitely knew that that was all they would do, Shane cared too much about her for that and he wore a purity ring. "It was the best nice sleep I've ever had, so you've got the room all to yourself." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow along With Nate; Jason just had a blank expression on his face.

"Oh shut up!" both Shane and Mitchie said in unison.

"Mitch, we need to be at the recording studio in an hour so-"Shane didn't get to finish his sentence before Mitchie had dashed into her room grabbing some clothes and jumping into the shower.

"Hey do they need you guys too?" Caitlyn asked, pouting at Nate,

"For an hour, we just have to record one song today, so we can do what you want!" Caitlyn smiled widely.

"Great we're going shopping!" Nate laughed

"Ooh yay shopping!" Jason's outburst was a surprise to everyone even Mitchie who was listening from the other side of the bathroom door. Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face "What? I like shopping!" Jason moved to sit on the couch.

Moments later Mitchie emerged fully dressed and hair dried. She grabbed her purse from the table and put her medication back into it's rightful place in her messenger bag. "Ok ready!" She stated, they walked out the door and made their way over to the recording studio.

They arrived at the studio 10 minutes later, this time in a black SUV with black tinted windows. They didn't want people to know that they were there to avoid paparazzi. Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Caitlyn and Jason walked the familiar route to the studio where Mitchie would be singing all day, Connect 3 had to go to a different studio so that their album could be done and finished. Shane pulled Mitchie aside.

"I got to go to the other studio but I will come straight here when I finish I promise!" she nodded, he kissed her forehead and headed for studio 2.

**Mitchie's POV**

As soon as he left I walked into the studio, Caitlyn was sat on the couch at the back of the room, I passed her my bag and she set it down next to her. Todd was sat at the controls and so was Sam, I remembered him from yesterday. He was the person that works the controls.

"Ok, Mitchie we have a two covers for you to do we have permission for you to do them, as the artists are part of our record label so that's not a problem and you have two choices of your own, we are planning on having twelve tracks on the album and Shane told me that you have written a lot of songs so we can use them if that's ok with you?" I nodded, "Good, here's the list of covers you will be doing," he handed me the list and I looked it over just out of sheer luck they were the songs that I sang earlier on in the week that Shane heard me sing, I wondered if he had anything to do with that. I decided there and then which songs I was going to cover and which songs I was going to use for the album. Luckily I had neat copies of all my songs with me apart from the one I sang Shane this morning. I grabbed a pen and wrote down the songs I wanted to cover and also the titles of my own songs. I walked over to my messenger bag beside Caitlyn and pulled out the folder containing all my songs and my song book which I had for Shane.

Ten minutes later after I had finally sorted myself out I was told to go into the recording studio to finally record my songs.

"Ok Mitchie when you're ready!" Todd said as I placed the headphones on my head, the music to _Hallelujah _started to play in my ears and I started to sing the familiar words.

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord__  
__David played and it pleased the Lord__  
__But you don't really care for music, do ya ?__  
__Well it goes like this:__  
__The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift__  
__The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

As I finished the first verse I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye come into the room, he looked at me and I waved, he returned the wave and I carried on.

As I finished the song, Todd gave me thumbs up and began to speak through the speaker "Ok Mitchie you can take a brake," I nodded and walked out through the door, Todd left the room to answer his cell,

Shane came through the door and came over to me almost falling over his oversized feet and reached me finally; although he was out of breath and his hair was all over the place, he looked like he had been running. I kinked me left eyebrow up at him and a bemused smile fell upon my heart shaped, chapped slightly flaked lips. A giggle submerged out of my mouth.

"Ok, question for the out of breath man in the front row, why does my boyfriend look as if he just ran a ten mile marathon?" I found myself ask teasingly as he playfully glared at me.

"I'll get you back later, anyways it was my mom wanted to know how the album was going and how you were feeling…" he said walking over to the couch at the back of the room I followed him and plonked down between him and Caitlyn.

"Well, I'm feeling amazing, so far the albums going great and I can't wait to make more tracks!" I smiled at him. Shane's head came down towards mine and he kissed me sweetly, the kiss got a little deeper, I forgot Caitlyn was sat next to me until she started making a gagging noise.

"Save the PDA for when you are on your own!" she spoke up, just as she was saying it Nate walked in the room and Caitlyn jumped up to fling herself in Nate's arms, pushing him against the wall to kiss him, both Shane and I chuckled, Shane lent down to whisper in my ear,

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" I nodded, Shane stood up and held his hand out to me pulling me up. We walked out the room hand in hand, I halted by Caitlyn and Nate still pressed up against the wall kissing,

"Save the PDA for when you are on your own!" I mimicked Caitlyn's earlier comment and carried on through the door, Shane laughed as we walked along the corridor,

"You hungry?" Shane asked turning to me, putting his arm around my shoulder, I nodded and we turned down the corridor to the entrance of the building, presuming he was taking me somewhere. "Starbucks?" I smiled widely, I love Starbucks especially their tea.

As we walked out of the revolving doors of the entrance to the building, a swarm of paparazzi came at us like a swarm of bees on something that had just kicked their hive. Flashes went off in every direction, I couldn't even see where I was going, luckily Shane was still attached to my hand and thankfully he was pulling me away from the mob. I noticed a large man in front of us, he was guiding us through the crowd to the Starbucks on the opposite side of the street, at that moment I loved this man. I wondered how long it was going to be before I actually got used to the constant attention from all the paparazzi, I mean now I am Shane Grey's girlfriend and the press now know about us, I am going to have to.

Finally we got out of the huge crowd and the guy was now behind us keeping the reporters at bay, Shane broke out into a run and dragged me along with him we crashed through the doors of Starbucks, Shane turned to me,

"Mitchie, baby, I am so so sorry I forgot that we came through the back entrance so that didn't happen, are you ok?" Shane said putting his hands on the side of my face and looking deep into my eyes, I nodded. I was shaken, I was, that kind of thing had never happened to me before and I didn't know whether I liked the spotlight. It was hard singing in Final Jam but when Shane appeared on that stage, it felt like it was just me and him, I felt safe; I knew that if he was there he wouldn't let me choke in front of all those people and my friends as if it was just me and him in the room no one else. I felt similar when we were going through the crowd of paparazzi, I knew that as long as Shane was there he wouldn't let anything happen to me, ever. Shane pulled me to him and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting me, "I'm going to get us some drinks and a snack what do you want?" he asked, still embracing me,

"A double chocolate muffin and a very milky tea please!" my comfort food, whenever I felt like I needed it, that's where I would be the nearest Starbucks. He nodded, and went over to the counter; I took a seat furthest away from the window. I didn't want to risk being photographed again. Shane came back moments later with a double chocolate muffin and two large mugs. He sat down across the table from me and handed me the mug of steaming liquid, I put it to my lips quickly and took a huge gulp of tea, my throat burned as it slid down, my face crumpled and I saw Shane's face. Worry. Over the last 3 days he has worried about me everyday. _He's going to be really overprotective. _I thought to myself as I halved the muffin and offered it to him he took it smiling,

"Thanks" he tore it in half and popped a half into his mouth, he swallowed it, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, I thought hard, I wasn't alright and I wasn't going to lie to him, if we were going to be together I needed to be honest with him.

"No," I looked down into my mug of tea, "It really shook me up, I know it's only photographers but it was just a surprise and I thought I was going to faint." Shane's eyes went wide as I said it, I knew I really shouldn't have said it.

"What?!" Shane had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm claustrophobic, and I fainted once and I didn't want that to happen!" I said eating my muffin.

"Are you going to be ok to finish recording?" Shane asked me, I didn't want to let them down but I was finding it hard to talk let alone sing. I shook my head. "Want me to take you back to the hotel?" I nodded my mouth full of tea. "Ok, you ready to face that crowd again?" I nodded again, trying to drink the last of the tea. I stood up as Shane dialled a number on his cell "Hi, yeah we're at Starbucks across the street from the recording studio, we need picking up, can you get here as fast as you can please? Alright thanks!" Shane snapped his cell shut.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" I rushed off to the bathroom, once in there, I went over to the sink and splashed my face with cold water, I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a mess, my hair all over the place, my mascara all over my cheeks from the water. I heard a knock at the door,

"Mitchie the cars here are you alright?" It was Shane. I wiped the black from under my eyes as best as I could, then went back out to Shane. I took his hand and we went out to the car, which now was swarming with paparazzi. We came out the doors and ran straight through the crowd to the car, as soon as I had shut the door the driver had turned on the engine. We were speeding off away from the crowd and back to the hotel.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? I want to know what you thought of the song I wrote. So please hit that green box and the bottom. **

**Thanks, and I will try and get the next chapter up after my exams have finished. **

**-Alice**


	8. A Jolly Good Time

**AN: Hey guys, well this chapter as posted sooner than what I expected. I finished my exams so I have loads of time to write some chapters. **

**I got Lines, Vines and Trying Times in the post the other day and it hit me on the head when it came through the letterbox so yeah that hurt. Oh and did I tell you that I got tickets for a JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT???? Yeah they're coming to the UK so I'm going to see them with my two best friends, that like JB, so roll on 22nd November! Only 153 days to wait...**

**Anyway enough of my life here's the chapter, I think that it's a really sucky chapter cos I wrote it as a filler until Mitchie goes back to school. Once she does though the drama begins =D. Oh and I would just like to say thank you to everyone that's been reading this stor since day one and thank you for putting up with the amount of time it takes for me to write a chapter. Some of those people I would like to thank are; **

**XxXNickJonas1993XxX: **Why do you have such a long username that I can never remember? I hate you. No I love you to bits, your my best friend and have helped me with this story when I run out of ideas for it. Everybody read her story Single Father Blues it's fantastic.

**Cheese-x: **Because she comments every chapter, Thank you for that!

**xNoor: **Because she comments every chapter and then emails me to ask if she has actually commented lol. You make me laugh and I hope you like this.

**: **Because I think she's commented on every chapter everytime, and always says what she thinks about it! So thank you for that too.

**Storiesandstuff123: **Because she said that she was in love with my stories and I love that lol. Thank you

**ersy and preenad: **Cos they stuck with it from the beginning but I don't know if you're still reading so can you drop me a review so that I know people are still reading lol.

**Nevaehell, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, Hotgirlow, Rockonforever123, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, , momentofweakness, jss2420, AviatorAllie, ScribblesOfLove, TwilightFan59, I Love u 1213, xXKassie GoodeXx, camprocker4 and Kadence1: **For just simply reviewing.

**So thank you everybody cos you're all awesome and thank you for taking the time to read my story and sticking with it! So now you can read...**

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Jolly Good Time**

_A week later _

A week later Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason returned home. School started in three days and Mitchie needed to go shopping for her school supplies. Camp Rock had started the day after school had let out so there was no time before Camp Rock and as soon as she came home she was busy with the album and just being with Shane and Caitlyn helping her to unpack and paint her new room.

Recording the album was a blast, but Mitchie just couldn't help but think about the reporters that had swarmed her leaving the studio. It had happened twice during the four days they were there both days were days when she had forgotten that they had to leave and come in through the back door where they wouldn't be seen. Mitchie had seen the articles attached to the many pictures taken during those two days, they were the focus of the celebrity pages and the TV shows centred on the celebrity world.

After coming home from a day of painting and the lifting of boxes, Mitchie and Shane went up to her room; her parents were both at work so they were alone. Mitchie plopped down at her desk and opened her laptop as Shane sat on the bed falling back, his legs dangling over the edge. Mitchie logged on to her emails to read, nothing but an email from her cousin in New Zealand, she'd reply later. After she had done this Mitchie looked at the celebrity news, as of late she had been checking it out of habit over the past few weeks, although she had always done it she had never done it everyday. Unsurprisingly today there was yet another article on herself.

"Hey Shane look there's another article about me!" Mitchie said sarcastically, Shane rose from the bed and walked over to where Mitchie was sat he placed his arms on either side of Mitchie on her desk to prop himself up. Mitchie could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck; it sent prickles down her spine. Shane sighed as he began to read out loud,

"_Shane's mystery girl. We all know that the latest star to hit the celeb headlines over the last 2 weeks is Shane Grey, teenage heart throb and bad boy lead singer of Connect 3 the hottest boy band in celebland. His mysterious new girlfriend however is not so popular at the moment, no one knows who this "new girl" is but what we do know is that he met her at Camp Rock over the summer. Shane and the girl were seen leaving the Avalanche studios in LA holding hands as they walked to the Starbucks across the street to hide from the mob of reporters. Celebanytime insiders tell us that inside Starbucks they were seen hugging affectionately. One thing's for sure girls; Shane Grey is definitely off the market." _Shane sighed again and moved to sit back on the bed.

"What's wrong Shane?" Mitchie asked getting up from her chair and moving to sit on Shane's lap. He sighed again

"Mitchie I'm really sorry for getting you into all of this I never wanted all this to happen, I guess I was just so happy that we are together that I never thought about how my fame would affect you like this!" he put his arms around Mitchie and leaned back on the bed pulling her with him.

"Shane," Mitchie sighed rolling off him and laying on her stomach beside him "I expected this to happen; it was just a bit of a shock that's all and besides I like being your mystery girl," Mitchie leaned over to kiss Shane. The doorbell rang and they sprang apart, Mitchie got up to see who it was, her window faced to the street so she could see who was at the front door, she crossed to the window and peered down to the front porch, she gasped as she saw who it was. Mitchie turned and ran for the front door, Shane looked confused but she turned as she remembered and caught his hand to take him with her, Mitchie took two stairs at a time, as she reached the door she looked at Shane who had a questioning look on his face to which Mitchie replied "You'll see!". Mitchie swung open the door to reveal a smiling old man who looked as if he was in his 60's, he looked very fit for his age.

"Grandpa!" Mitchie yelled, she let go of Shane's hand and flung herself at the man.

"Nice to see you too pumpkin!" he said hugging her and kissing her forehead, Shane cleared his throat; he was standing by the stairs feeling out of place. Mitchie realised and let her grandfather in.

"Grandpa, this is Shane, my boyfriend and Shane this is Joe Gonzales, my grandfather," Shane reached over to shake Joe's hand,

"Nice to meet you Mr Gonzales!" Joe smiled at him

"Please Mr Gonzales was my father call me Joe!" their hands parted and Shane returned the smile. Mitchie smiled, two of her favourite men were getting along fabulously so nothing to worry about there.

"Do you want a drink or something Grandpa?" Mitchie asked going into the living room, Shane and Joe following.

"I'll have a cup of tea please Mitchie!" he said sitting down on the sofa,

"Shane?" Mitchie asked putting her hand on his shoulder as he sunk into the armchair in the corner by the fireplace.

"It's ok, I'll do it. You sit down, you need a sit down, you've been painting all day!" Shane rose from the chair and walked into the kitchen,

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled, Joe winced at how loud Mitchie yelled,

"Yeah Mitch?" Shane said appearing from the kitchen,

"A little milk no sugar and you how I like mine!" Mitchie smiled widely as she took a seat next to Joe and cuddled up into his side,

"Lot's of milk and no sugar?" he asked before turning back to make the tea. As soon as Shane was out of earshot Joe turned to Mitchie.

"He seems like a nice boy," Joe said rubbing her arm,

"He is, he's amazing, he's not the guy that everyone sees on TV he's not a spoilt pop star like everyone thinks he is, to me he's just a normal guy and I don't see him as a pop star but just a normal average person that's so sweet. I could talk about him all day if I could!" Mitchie smiled widely looking up in to her aging Grandpa's face, he smiled back.

"I'm glad that you found a boy like him, but remember pumpkin, keep him close cos there will be other girls out for him so watch out!" Joe joked. Shane came back in the room with two mugs of steaming hot tea, he passed Joe his and he nodded in thanks and took a sip. Shane moved over to Mitchie and handed her, her own tea but just as she was about to grab it Shane pulled it away,

"And it's rock star not pop star!" he smiled; Mitchie smiled back taking the tea from his hands.

"Whatever _popstar_!" Mitchie replied sipping her tea. Joe smiled beside her as Shane sat on the sofa next to Mitchie,

"So how did you two meet?" Joe asked taking a sip of his tea; Shane looked down at Mitchie,

"You remember that camp I was telling you about, that one that I really, really wanted to go to?" Mitchie said to Joe,

"Yeah, Camp Pop or something wasn't it?" Joe thought hard, "Oh Camp Rock! Yeah I remember," he took another sip of his tea,

"Well, that's where we met" Mitchie smiled at Shane,

"Oh come on Mitch you got to tell him the whole story!" Shane provoked nudging Mitchie in her side almost making her spill her tea. Mitchie shook her head, "Fine I'll tell him," Mitchie put her tea on the table behind the sofa, "It started when I was running away from these fan girls," Mitchie groaned and fell into Shane's lap, "Mitchie why are you groaning?" Shane laughed as she moved around,

"I don't know just carry on!" Shane shook his head and proceeded to explain as his girlfriend lay in his lap, cringing.

"So I went in this bush to hide from these screaming girls and I could hear this music coming from the mess hall, she sang so beautifully and it was amazing, so I went into the mess hall and there was no one there cos Mitchie had already left so I just let it go for a couple of days. I was playing my guitar on the docks over the lake and Mitchie came along and I kind of snapped at her cos at that time I was a bit of a jerk…" Mitchie scoffed,

"A bit of a jerk, Shane, you were a complete nightmare; you were like a male diva!" Joe laughed at the remark,

"Yeah but you changed me didn't you!" Shane replied looking down at the smiling girl in his lap, "anyway, Mitchie said that it wasn't like my usual stuff, and that she liked it. A few days later I asked her if I could play her a song cos I wanted to know what she thought of it seeing as though she liked the other one, so now that's her song." Shane smiled down at Mitchie, "So we had this huge fight because she was lying to me all summer cos she wanted to fit in, so we didn't talk to each other for ages," Joe looked at Mitchie with disappointment,

"I wanted to be different, here I only have one friend and no one likes us so I just wanted to feel popular for once in my life, it's no big deal!" Mitchie said moving her head up to look at her Grandfather, "Carry on Shane!" Mitchie said before Joe could say anything else,

"Then she got banned from Final Jam because she stole, Tess Tyler's bracelet," Joe's eyes widened, "Oh no, she didn't do it Tess planted it so she couldn't enter in Final Jam" Joe sighed a sigh of relief, "So she wasn't aloud to sing, but she found a way, I heard her sing and I instantly knew that it was her that she was girl singing in the mess hall that day when I was in the bushes, my song kinda fit into hers and I sang with her, it was kinda like an apology or something like that, but I knew that everything between us was cool, I couldn't hare her for lying to fit in people do it all the time, but anyway that's how we met," Mitchie was still laid in Shane's lap her hands covering her face she was trying to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't stop, Shane could feel her body shaking on his legs, "Mitch, why are you laughing?" Shane asked confused, she sat up and looked at him,

"Umm, you remember on the second day of camp you went into the kitchen to talk to someone about your allergies?" Mitchie asked, Shane was really confused now,

"Yeah but Mitchie I never told you about that how could you have known what I went in there for? And how did you know I was even in there?" Shane thought,

"Think about it Shane!" Mitchie prompted, she didn't want to tell him she wanted to see the look on his face when he figured it out. Shane had a look of concentration on his face,

"Oh my God, it was you wasn't it, you were the girl with the flour on her face?" Shane looked like he was going to explode, he began to laugh, Mitchie joined in and soon so did Joe. It resulted in a full on laughing session they all sat on the sofa telling funny stories and laughing at each others jokes.

After about an hour of laughing until their stomachs hurt, it was time for Joe to leave,

"Well Mitchie, I best be going, I've got to go to the supermarket before it closes!" Joe tried to stand up but fell back into the sofa,

"Do you need help Grandpa?" Mitchie asked, he nodded, and Mitchie stood up and took her Grandfathers hand,

"Thank you, pumpkin," he replied when he was fully on his feet, they all walked to the door together, Joe turned to Shane and reached out to shake his hand, "It was nice meeting you Shane,"

"It was nice meeting you too sir!" Shane replied shaking his hand

"Hey and just so you know, you mess with her you mess with me you got it?" Joe said pointing a finger in Shane's face,

"Grandpa!" Mitchie exclaimed,

"Oh, I can assure you I won't!" Shane smiled and Joe winked as he stepped out the door, Mitchie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him before he left. Shane and Mitchie stood in the doorway watching as the balding man climbed into his old, beat up Mustang and drove away waving through the window, Mitchie smiled after him and as soon as he was out of site she closed the door and turned to Shane,

"So what do you wanna do?" Mitchie asked, Shan smiled,

"How about we watch one of those many DVD's you stacked in your room?" Shane suggested,

"OK cool, as long as I can pick!" She smiled up at him putting her arms around his waste, he smiled back,

"OK," Mitchie ran upstairs to her room whilst Shane made himself comfy on the couch and made some popcorn, he was told by Connie that while he was here he should treat it like his second home, Connie loved him and was pleased the Mitchie had found someone like him.

Moments later Mitchie had emerged from her room with a DVD box in hand, she went into the living room to see Shane on the sofa with a bowl or popcorn and two sodas, Mitchie popped the DVD in the DVD player grabbed the remote and took her place next to Shane on the sofa, she cuddled up to him taking a hand full of popcorn and popping each one into her mouth as the adverts played,

"What are we watching?" Shane asked,

"RV" Mitchie replied taking a sip of cola,

"Cool, is that the one with Robin Williams in it?" Shane asked, Mitchie nodded, the film began and they cuddled closer, the watched and laughed but soon Mitchie became tired and her eyes began to droop.

"Mitch do you want anymore popcorn?" Shane asked when she didn't reply he looked down at her, she was fast asleep, Shane smiled and took the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over her, he moved the bowl and put it on the table behind the sofa. Before the film was finished Shane too had succumbed to the calling of the land of nod.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know and hit that green button that says review, thanks guys!**


	9. Before the Storm

**AN: Hey Guys, well this is a better chapter than the last one. I'm introducing a new character in this chapter I hope you like her. You'll get to know more about her later on though. **

**144 days to go till the concert! wahoo cannot wait! **

**Hope you like the chapter! It's inspired by Before the Storm by Jonas Brothers, 'cos it's what I was listening to when I started writing it so that's why it's called so much for you, I think I might start naming my chapters after songs. Hmmm. Anyway hope you like it! **

**_And I don't want to lose her  
I don't wanna let her go_**

**_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'cause I will leave you alone_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Before the Storm**

Mitchie awoke at 7:00am to the sweet sound of Shane's ring tone; she groaned and grabbed the phone from the table beside her bed,

"Hello?" she said sleepily

"Hello beautiful," Shane replied in an equally sleepy tone, "All ready for school?" he asked,

"I think so I just got to wake up first!" Mitchie chuckled and Shane followed suit, "Well I better get up, I'll see you after school?" Mitchie climbed out of bed and walked to the closet,

"Yeah, sure, I love you!" Mitchie smiled,

"I love you too popstar!" Shane didn't object this time but just chuckled, Mitchie hung up and proceeded to get dressed,

"Mitchie up, first day of school!" Connie shouted up the stairs,

"Ok Mom!" Mitchie replied, she could smell the sweet smell of pancakes wafting up the stairs. Mitchie finished getting dressed and brushed her hair and applied minimal amounts of make up, if Shane saw her he'd object but he wasn't so she carried on, only applying, a little eyeliner, lip gloss and clear mascara. When she was done, she grabbed her back pack and made her way down stairs for breakfast, she plonked herself down at the table as Connie put a pile of pancakes in front of her and she dug in,

"Hot Tunes is on, turn it up please!" Mitchie smiled. A picture of Shane and Mitchie walking down the street four days earlier, appeared on the screen,

"_As we all know teen heart-throb Shane Gray has been seen holding hands with and acting very very affectionate with a girl at Avalanche Records in LA last week. The bad boy singer has been seen with a mysterious brunette who has not yet been identified." _Mitchie sighed and picked up her phone and began to text as video footage of Shane and Mitchie in Starbucks the previous week appeared on screen.

_I'm on hot tunes, this is really starting to bug me,__ they're making me sound like a murder victim, we need to talk about this later. _

Mitchie returned her attention back to the TV screen as the presenter began speaking again. "_Shane allegedly met the girl at Camp Rock, a summer camp for budding musicians, over the summer. Unfortunately Connect 3's tour is still cancelled until further notice. I'm Andrea Bolton reporting for Hot Tunes." _Mitchie sighed again as she polished off the last of her pancakes.

"I got to go now mom, I'm going to Shane's after school, I should be home for dinner though," Mitchie said grabbing her backpack and walking to the door,

"Ok honey, I love you," Connie said walking over to her 17 year old daughter,

"I love you too Mom," Mitchie said kissing her mom. Mitchie opened the door and walked out of it, she walked out along the driveway and across the street to Caitlyn's house. As Mitchie reached Caitlyn's front door her phone began to beep in her pocket signalling that she had a message, she decided to wait until after Caitlyn was ready before she'd read it. Mitchie knocked on the door and waited for an answer, ten seconds later the door opened to reveal Caitlyn in her usual attire. Converse, skinny jeans and a vibrant coloured tee.

"Ready?" Mitchie asked,

"Yep, let's do this thing!" Caitlyn replied, Mitchie laughed and soon Caitlyn joined in too. Mitchie's pocket was still beeping and she reached into her pocket to pull out her sidekick, she flipped it open and read the message,

_I totally agree, it's bugging me too. I'll see you after school. Love you. xxx_

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked to school chatting and laughing all the way. Mitchie turned left into South Hill High, where Mitchie and Caitlyn would be spending their last year of High School. Mitchie was dreading it, Caitlyn however was looking forward to it. Mitchie was never popular at school and always dreading going back to school, today was no exception even though she now had Caitlyn with her.

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the school, Mitchie turned to her best friend,

"Cait, you need to go to the office to get your locker and time table and stuff," Mitchie said as she walked through the crowded hallway. Mitchie felt like people were staring at her and she knew why. Shane. Every time they were out together they were followed by the press, they never got time alone but Mitchie knew that she would have to tell the press who she was, she didn't want to be known as Shane's mystery girl any longer. Mitchie was snapped out of her thoughts when Caitlyn began to talk.

"Which way to the office?" Caitlyn asked as she looked up and down the hallway.

"Uh it's this way," Mitchie said rubbing her head and walking down the hallway passed the walls of red lockers. Mitchie stopped in her tracks; she spotted someone she really wanted to talk to. "Cait the office is just there," Mitchie said pointing to double doors with OFFICE written across them, "There's someone I need to talk to." Caitlyn nodded and walked off in the direction of the office Mitchie however walked over to a girl with brown frizzy hair that was looking though her locker for a book,

"Hey Sierra," Mitchie spoke politely, she hadn't exactly kept in touch with her while she was away, then again neither did Sierra. Mitchie waited for a response from Sierra but she wasn't going to give it to her. "Sierra?" Mitchie waited again for a response but yet again she wasn't getting one. "So you're just going to ignore me after 14 years of friendship?" Mitchie's voice began to get angry; Sierra turned around and looked Mitchie in the face,

"You threw away those 14 years of friendship, when you didn't call all summer!" Sierra got closer to Mitchie as she spoke causing Mitchie to walk backwards and collide with another student that was innocently passing by, he looked at Mitchie and then at Sierra and carried on walking away from the two girls hurriedly, almost as if he was scared of Sierra.

"A phone works both ways Sierra; you could've called me instead of blowing off at me on the first day off school!" Mitchie's voice was beginning to get angrier, "Just because you are smarter than me doesn't mean that you can't call me Sierra," Mitchie stuck her face into Sierra's, now making Sierra walk backwards.

"Oh so that's what this is all about. You're jealous because I get better grades than you, I never pegged you as the jealous type. You know what Mitchie, I don't want to deal with this right now, you know you've changed over the summer, you're not the Mitchie, I thought I knew. This Mitchie I _don't _want to be friends with, so go find someone else that will put up with all your problems for the next 14 years because frankly I don't care, I never did!" Sierra turned and walked away leaving Mitchie behind in shock surrounded by equally shocked bystanders. Mitchie could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes threatening to fall, this was just like Camp Rock all over again but this time it wasn't her fault. Mitchie watched as Sierra walked down the corridor and just as she did the one person that Mitchie detested in the whole entire world, besides Tess Tyler, was Dakota Fisher, the Tess Tyler of South Hill High.

Mitchie watched as a girl that was wearing black skinny jeans and a black _Panic! At the Disco, _concert T-Shirt, passed by Dakota and her band of followers. The girl had medium length straight hair which was jet black with bright red streaks, her eyes were lined with heavy eyeliner and her face was pale.

As Dakota passed the girl, she reached out and pushed her against the candy apple red lockers, causing her to drop the books she was carrying they landed with a thud, several people around the hallway laughed but no one offered to help. Mitchie walked over to the girl and helped her to pick up her many books. No one in the school carried that many books unless it was their first day at school.

As Mitchie finished gathering the books she got to her feet and looked at the girl, she had bright blue eyes but they looked sad as if she had had a life full of pain and disappointment.

"Thanks," The girl said as Mitchie passed her the books back,

"You must be new I haven't seen you around before, I'm Mitchie," she stretched her hand out for her to shake "Mitchie Torres," the girl took it,

"I'm Alix, Alix Wilks" Alix tried to balance the many books in one arm as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket,

"Do you need help getting to your classes? My best friend just started here today so I'll be showing her around, so if you want to tag along feel free," Mitchie smiled,

"Thanks I will," Alix gave a small smile back.

"Alright Mitch, I'm locker 256, oh hi!" Caitlyn said as she came up behind her holding numerous pieces of paper and 3 books,

"Alix this is Caitlyn she's new here too, Caitlyn this is Alix," Mitchie motioned to the correct person and they both smiled at each other, Alix giving the same weak smile she gave Mitchie.

"I'm locker 255 so, I'll show you where to go, what number are you Alix?" Mitchie asked, Alix looked at the piece of paper in her and still trying to balance the books on her arm, "Here let me carry some of those books for you, you look like you're going to drop them,"

"Thank you," Alix handed some of the books over to Mitchie "I'm locker 257!" Alix looked pleasantly surprised

"Well that's lucky," Caitlyn said following Mitchie to her locker they all opened them, Mitchie finding hundreds of Camp Rock brochures still on the top shelf of her locker. Alix began piling her books into her locker along with Caitlyn. Mitchie looked to the door of her locker and saw a picture of herself and Sierra, she sighed pulling it from the door she was about to rip it up, when she thought otherwise.

"Is everybody ready?" Mitchie asked looking at Caitlyn and Alix, they both nodded, "Whose homeroom are you in?" Mitchie asked as both girls looked at the paper in there hand,

"Ummm, Mr Beakerfield room 101." Alix said putting her messenger bag on her shoulder,

"Oh, me too," Caitlyn chimed in, Mitchie smiled,

"Well it seems that we're lucky there then 'cos that's my homeroom!" Mitchie smiled, the others did too. Mitchie's phone began bleeping in her pocket,

_Enjoy school baby, I can't wait until after so I can see you. Love You, Shane. Xxx_

Mitchie smiled,

"Was that lover boy?" Caitlyn asked slyly, Mitchie nodded and threw her phone back into her bag. Mitchie, Alix and Caitlyn walked to homeroom together. Ready for the day ahead.

**_12.00pm – School Cafeteria _**

Mitchie, Alix and Caitlyn waited in the lunch line holding red trays waiting for the lunch ladies to serve everyone in front of them. Caitlyn's stomach rumbled,

"Seriously Caitlyn, when was the last time you ate?" Mitchie asked laughing at her best friend,

"Last night, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning 'cos the alarm didn't go off, it's still in a box somewhere in the garage, I asked Nate to get it for me the last time he came over, but you know what he's like," Caitlyn replied pushing a stray curl out of her face,

"Whose Nate?" Alix asked getting confused "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn nodded,

"Does he go to school here?" she asked again,

"No, he's home schooled," Caitlyn replied

"Oh cool," Alix replied, Mitchie had an idea,

"Hey Alix, I'm going over to Shane's tonight, he's my boyfriend, him and Nate live together, do you want to come with us you can meet them if you want to," Mitchie said, Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and smiled,

"If that's ok?" Alix asked looking from Caitlyn to Mitchie,

"Yeah, of course it is you're our friend, they'll love you!" Caitlyn spoke up, Alix's face suddenly lit up.

The line finally began to move and Caitlyn was finally given food. Alix, Mitchie and Caitlyn sat down and ate, chatting and laughing after every bite. Mitchie looked up from her slice of apple pie and saw Sierra sitting at a table across the cafeteria with Dakota, _What was she doing over there with her? _Mitchie watched as Sierra got up from the table carrying her tray to the rack for the lunch staff to clean,

"I'll be right back," Mitchie said rising to her feet and walking over to her friend, or though she thought, "Sierra?" Sierra turned and looked at Mitchie,

"What do you want?" Sierra spat,

"I just wanted to talk to you; there was no reason to snap Sierra!" Mitchie replied calmer,

"I can snap at you if I want Michaela," Mitchie shuddered at the use of her full name,

"Don't call me that you know I hate that!" Mitchie began to sound spiteful,

"What do you want?" Sierra ignored Mitchie's last comment,

"What are you doing sitting over there with Dakota? You know what she's like!" Mitchie said pointing her head over to the table Dakota was sat on,

"I don't think that's any business of yours, do you, _Michaela_?" Mitchie shuddered again, it was obvious she wasn't going to stop, so she just let it slide,

"Fine, I just thought you might like this, seeing as though you don't want me as a friend anymore," Mitchie took the photo from her locker out of the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to Sierra, she took it. Sierra began to walk away, "Sierra," she turned without saying anything, " I don't want to be friends with you anymore, I don't deserve to be treated like this, we've been friends for 14 years don't they mean anything to you?" Sierra did nothing, "You know what fine!" Mitchie walked away and back to her new found friends, she didn't need Sierra, not anymore.

Mitchie felt her pocket vibrate she pulled out her phone and opened it to find another message from Shane;

_I'll pick you up from school, so you don't have to walk. Shane xxx_

Mitchie began to type as she reached the table,

_Ok, but park a block away from school unless you want to get swarmed by fans. _

She closed the screen after sending it and put it back in her pocket, eating her pie again, she was halfway through her first mouthful when her phone began vibrating again, she pulled it back out and read it;

_OK, good idea, you're always thinking! That's what I love about you! _

Mitchie smiled again and replied, Caitlyn was watching and Alix looked at Caitlyn with a look of wonder on her face, Caitlyn mouthed to Alix that it was Shane, Alix smiled.

_Well, I'm not just a pretty face! Do you mind if I bring my friend with me and I don't mean Caitlyn!__ Lol_

Mitchie put the phone in her lap and carried on eating her pie, she knew the other girls were talking about her between themselves but she didn't care they were her friends she knew it wouldn't be anything bad; the altercation between herself and Sierra was still playing on her mind.

Her phone vibrated in her lap, she read it;

_And what would happen if I said no? xx_

_Hmm, I'll think of an appropriate punishment…and it won't be a nice one! _Mitchie replied, smiling, she had finished her pie so she waited for a reply,

_Oooh, am scared…Sure! Love you baby! Xx_

_Love you too popstar! _Mitchie replied, it wasn't 30 seconds before she got a reply,

_ROCKSTAR!!!!_

Mitchie laughed, _Whatever_, she thought.

**_2.58pm –_****_ 7 period, Music with Miss Delaware_**

2 minutes, that's all she had left, 2 minutes and she could see Shane again, after being together every minute of every day she had to spend 7 hours away from him at school and as soon as that bell rang she could see him again. _2.59 One more minute. _She thought to herself, she wasn't even paying attention to the teacher like she normally did, Miss Delaware was strict and she could always tell when someone wasn't paying attention but she didn't care about that, all she could think about was Shane.

Mitchie watched as the second hand slowly went around the clock, it was nearly at 12, she held on to the edge of the desk as it reached the 12. The shrill of the school bell rang out through the room. Mitchie reached for her bag as Miss Delaware was telling them about the homework,

"Ok guys, I want you to write a song for me, it can be about anything, I'll pick the best ones and that person will have to play them on Friday." Miss Delaware shouted over the racket of moving chairs and slamming of desks. _Well that's an easy piece of homework. _Mitchie thought.

Mitchie practically ran to her locker to collect her books to do her homework, she waited for Alix and Caitlyn to catch up, it seemed like they were taking forever but they finally submerged from the crowd of people gathering through the hallway. When they were finished Mitchie ran for the entrance to the school.

**Alix's POV **

Mitchie ran for the front entrance of to the school, I followed her along with Caitlyn, well we tried anyway she was running so fast we nearly lost her, I turned to Caitlyn.

"Should we run it's the only way we can keep up with her." I asked trying to keep and eye on her as we pushed passed the jocks and cheerleaders in the hallway.

"Yeah I think we better, I just moved here so I don't really know where I'm going!" Caitlyn replied, we both broke out into a run, I watched as Mitchie rounded a corner, we were only seconds behind and before I knew it I saw a huge black SUV with black tinted windows, Mitchie was waiting just near the car, she waited until we were nearer before opening the door,

"Jeez Mitch, was the first day back that bad?" I asked trying to catch my breath I wasn't exactly the fittest person in the world but a few more days running after Mitchie like this then I probably would be.

"No I just wanted to get out of there," I shrugged my shoulders as I waited for Caitlyn to open the door to the car, Mitchie got into the front, what I was about to see was not what I expected.

The door opened to reveal Nate West from Connect 3, I thought I was dreaming so I blinked, when I opened them again he was still there, I pinched myself for double measure, I maybe pinched myself a little too hard, it left a purple mark. Well I'm definitely not dreaming. I followed Caitlyn into the car. I got another shock though when I did, there in the front seat was Shane Gray, they biggest jerk in pop at the moment, what was he doing dated sweet Mitchie Torres, I was really confused. Caitlyn turned to me,

"We probably should of mentioned that we're dating two members of Connect 3, huh?"

"Um, yeah just a little," Alix laughed nervously,

"Shane this is Alix, Alix this is Shane," Mitchie introduced me, I rose my hand to wave unable to speak,

"and this is Nate," Caitlyn said gesturing to Nate,

"Hey!" Nate said to me, I did the same again, I was in shock, just yesterday their faces were plastered around my bedroom now they were right here in front of me talking to me.

Well this day just gets better and better. I have some friends that see me for who I am on the inside not the emo girl they see on the outside. This time I was thankful that I moved.

* * *

**So what did you think of Alix? Did you like her, I'm going to upload some links onto my profile for this chapter so take a look after reviewing! Thanks.**

**BTW the storm was the fight between Sierra and Mitchie. **


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I wanted to get this up 'cos I'm going away for the weekend and I didn't want this playing on my mind while I was gone. **

**I'm glad you all liked Alix she's actually one of my favourite characters in this story. **

**It might be a little confusing for you guys but I'll explain at the end. **

**It's like 4.00am and I'm nearly asleep so please enjoy the chapter. **

**Oh, Simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting older and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when your gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**Somewhere Only We Know - Keane.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear. **

* * *

Chapter 10 – Somewhere Only We Know

**Alix's POV**

We drove off to Shane and Nate's house; at least that's what I thought. Mitchie and Caitlyn talked to their respective boyfriends leaving me to gaze out of the window. I was used to this, it was nothing different, the last school I was at I was a loner and no one ever wanted to talk to me. There was something about South Hill High that felt different and when I met Mitchie, she was so nice to me (something I'm not used to) I just instantly knew that this girl was going to be my friend. Caitlyn's cool she makes me laugh, one of the few people that do make me laugh, a struggle in it's self.

I watched as Shane turned on the radio, one of my favourite songs blared out through the speakers behind me. I continued to watch as Shane's hand brushed Mitchie's as he was about to re-apply his hand to the gear stick, he took Mitchie's hand and brought it up to his lips and gave it a little kiss, they are too cute. I smiled to myself as I turned back to watch the blur of trees and houses.

I found myself becoming very envious of Mitchie and Caitlyn; they had it all, gorgeous boyfriends, fabulous clothes, amazing figures and beauty. Everything that I wanted; sadly I have never succeeded in getting any of it. Not so far anyway.

I listened to the pounding of the speakers behind my head; I began to bob my head in time with the music. The lyrics found its way into my ears and soon I was lost in the music, closing my eyes as I listened.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
__I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating __  
__And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.__  
__And I'll always be just so inviting.__  
__If I ever start to think straight,__  
__This heart will start a riot in me,__  
__Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?__  
__Oh why do…_

The music suddenly stopped and my eyes shot open, I'd forgotten where I was; then I realized that the car had stopped. I looked out the window as Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate clambered out the car, I followed. Their house was huge, the outside was olive green with huge windows, a white front door was placed in the centre of the front of the house surrounded by a vast porch that stretched the whole length of the house. A small tree swayed in the breeze of the autumn afternoon, a leaf fell from it, twisting as it fell, it settled softly on the ground before being blown across the lawn. A white picket fence surrounded the property. I smiled as I remembered a song from _Connect 3_'s first album. I started to hum the tune as I followed everyone into the house. Once I stepped through the threshold, I heard someone singing along with my humming I looked at everyone, it wasn't any of them and then I realized there was just one person from the band missing. Jason Delany.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you me _

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind _

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lost of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden _

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cos we're just friends, _

His sweet voice rang out through the house, Shane and Mitchie retreated upstairs; she told me earlier that they had to talk, I didn't ask what about, it didn't matter; it was private. Nate went to sit on the couch as Caitlyn and I walked into the kitchen where there was a backside stuck in the air, Caitlyn stifled a laugh. The bottom started to wiggle as I continued to hum.

"Umm Jase," Caitlyn said trying not to laugh, Jason stood up bringing a bottle of diet cola and a sandwich with him, he looked at Caitlyn, his straight hair plastered to his forehead, his face rapidly turned red as his gaze switched from me to Caitlyn and back again.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn. How was school?" he asked, again looking from me to Caitlyn again.

"It was good, a little hectic," Caitlyn replied, I watched Jason as he moved to the counter and reached for the cupboard, pulling out a plate and placing his half eaten sandwich on it, he reached back up and got a glass for his cola. What was happening to me? I couldn't take my eyes away from him. "Jase, this is Alix, she just moved here," I smiled and waved like I did in the car to Nate and Shane. I still hadn't regained my sense of speech.

I was surprised when I was enveloped in a huge hug; I didn't know what was happening I was wobbling all over the place as if I was going to fall. The biggest thing about it was that everywhere the boy touched tingled. I felt him loosen his grip on me and I didn't want him to let go, which I was surprised at because it was an extremely new feeling, but I liked it.

"Nice to meet you Alix," Jason out stretched his arm to shake my hand. Honestly wasn't the hug enough? I took his hand and shook it anyway, as soon as my smooth skin touched his rough hand, it tingled. Seriously what the hell is going on here? "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he was very polite, he's not at all what I expected him to be like. Most boys I met (those that actually spoke to me, and even then they were complete jerks), didn't have half the manners Jason had.

Suddenly I found the power to speak; "Sure," I said as I started to walk over to the counter he was stood near, I was pulled back as Caitlyn tugged on the back of my favourite shirt.

"Don't worry, he's like that with everyone," How did she know? That was weird. She walked away leaving me with Jason in the kitchen, he busied himself getting a glass and pouring the remnants of the cola in the glass he handed it to me. I saw Nate and Caitlyn flit past the door holding hands. Was everyone out to torture me today or what?

"Thanks," I said taking a sip of the cola,

"Welcome, you want to watch TV? Scrubs is on!" Jason asked. I couldn't get over the fact that he was so polite. Who knew?

**Jason's POV (Just before everyone comes into the house)**

I was sat watching the birds, eating from the bird feeder in the back yard. I liked to watch them going from one feeder to another, it was funny. I started to feel hungry so I went into the kitchen. I opened the, oh what's it called the thing that makes everything cold, oh yeah refrigerator, I opened the refrigerator door and got out the ham and some salad stuff, I forget what the names of them are. I made myself a ham club sandwich; it looked good I couldn't wait to eat it. I started to get thirsty so I went back to the refrigerator and got the bottle of cola out. I couldn't remember which one it was 'cos Shane had taken the label of f the bottle and had taken the label off the bottle of ice tea in there. Who drank ice tea? Anyway, I was trying to figure out how to tell which one was which when I heard the door open, Shane and Nate were home. Shane told me that Mitchie and Caitlyn were coming, I love it when they came over we had so much fun. He also told me that Mitchie was bringing her friend over to meet us all; I was so excited I love meeting new people.

I heard a girl humming the melody to one of our songs _Just Friends, _so I started sing along to the song, I started to wiggle my butt at the same time, I don't know why I did that really, I guess it was 'cos my hands were busy in the refrigerator so I just used my butt instead.

"Umm Jase," I heard Caitlyn's voice behind me, Caitlyn was here, yay. I turned around to look at her. I noticed another girl with her. She was beautiful, she had long black hair with bright red streaks, that stopped just past her shoulders, her face was pale, she wore a Panic! At the disco T-shirt, with black skinny jeans and converse. I love Panic! At the disco.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn, how was school?" I was curious, I hadn't been to a real school in a long time since the band started, but now I don't have to do it anymore neither did Shane but it just left Nate on his own but he didn't have long to go before he didn't have to do it anymore too.

"It was good, a little hectic," No matter how much I tried to look at Caitlyn while she was talking, I couldn't, my eyes kept going to the beautiful girl next to her. I was being incredibly rude and I didn't like it. "Jase, this is Alix, she just moved here," I tried to look at Caitlyn again but my eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, so instead of making myself seen rude, I went over to the cupboard to get a plate so I didn't drop any crumbs from the sandwich, it's my turn to clean and I don't want extra work. I got a glass for my drink, I noticed that there was a label on it. So it was the right one, it must've been an old bottle that Shane took the label off.

I walked over to Alix to give her a hug the way I did when I met a new person. I always love meeting new people, oh I said that already. What was I saying? Oh, I hugged Alix. When my body touched hers, every place that I touched was tingling, it was tickling, I tried not to laugh, after all it's very rude, I've always been taught to be polite to everyone even if they are rude to me first. I pulled away from Alix and looked into her eyes. Always keep eye contact when speaking, I remembered,

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked her

"Sure," I was glad she wanted something; it would have been a little awkward if it had been me eating and she was hungry, I poured her a glass of cola, I hope she likes cola. I heard Caitlyn whisper something but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Oh well. I walked over to Alix and handed her the cola. Caitlyn had gone so I didn't ask if she wanted one.

Alix thanked me; I looked at the clock above Alix's head 3.15, time for Scrubs. I started to walk into the living room, where there was a huge TV it was huge, you could see it clearly from the kitchen. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Welcome. You want to watch TV? Scrubs is on," I hope she liked Scrubs otherwise I would have to TeVo it and I hated doing that 'cos someone always deleted it before I could watch it. I looked at Alix, I couldn't control my eyes they were looking straight at her. She's so beautiful. I should really stop looking at her it's not polite to stare.

**Alix's POV **

I can feel his eyes boring into me as I followed him to the couch in the living room in front of the big screen, high definition TV. Jason sat on the couch while I stood hovering wondering if I should sit with him or sit in the chair to the right of the couch. Jason looked up to me his hazel orbs glowing, that look made me feel dizzy. What's happening to me? I've never felt like this before.

"Come sit down Alix, its ok," he said patting the cushion next to him, I couldn't resist those eyes I had to sit next to him, I moved over to the couch and sat next to him, I was really tense; I had never sat next to a star before. Wait, what am I saying? He's a normal person there's no need to treat him any different. "Do want some popcorn?" he asked as he swallowed the remaining pieces of his sandwich,

"Sure," I said, I was really hungry but I didn't want to impose.

"Cool, make yourself at home" he said, he was being so kind, why would a guy like him want to be nice to a girl like me? I heard the popcorn popping in the microwave. I thought about what Jason had said and pulled my legs up onto the sofa crossing them, leaning back sinking into the cold leather cushions. I heard a bang from the kitchen and then a yelp, I got up and went to the kitchen and found Jason sat on the floor a pile of plastic bowls on the floor near his feet, he was holding his head with his hand,

"What happened?" I asked concerned for his welfare,

"I banged my head on the cupboard when I was getting a bowl out for the popcorn, then somehow I ended up on the floor," he said shaking his head, I looked up to the top row of cupboards; one of the doors was open. That must have been the door that he hit his head on. I walked over to him, I reached my hand out to help him up, he took my hand and I pulled him up, he still had a hand on his head, he took it away. A small droplet of blood trickled down from a small cut situated about his left eyebrow,

"Oh my god you're bleeding," I said looking at the cut on his head; he looked at his hand in alarm, "Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked I needed to clean his cut, he nodded, "Where is it and I'll get it?" I asked,

"It's a red box in that cupboard," he pointed to a narrow cupboard behind me, I turned and ran to the cupboard, the droplets of blood were now snaking down his face and had just reached adjacent to the bridge of his nose. Once I reached the cupboard I opened it, I watched as a red box tumbled out of it towards me, I caught it just in time. I scurried back over to a bleeding Jason. I did a quick sweep of the room; my eyes fell upon a chair,

"Sit down," I said motioning for the stunned boy to sit on the chair, he moved to sit down. I pulled a chair out opposite him and placed the first aid kit on the little round table, I opened it and looked for some antiseptic wipes there weren't any. Great, now I can't disinfect the cut; I realized that I had some in my school bag, I always carried a first aid kit, I'm accident prone so I always carried one with me just incase I needed it. "I'll be right back," he was pale but he nodded. I rushed out of the room and towards the front door where Mitchie and Caitlyn had dropped their bags earlier, I saw mine and opened it took out my mini first aid kit and rushed back to the kitchen.

Jason was still sat at the table when I arrived, I returned to my previous seat and proceeded to help Jason with his cut, I pulled an antiseptic wipe from my box and looked Jason in the eyes,

"This is going to sting a little," he nodded. I applied it gently to his cut, he winched a little and closed his eyes with pain, "Sorry," I said sincerely, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him but I didn't want to let it get infected. I continued to clean the blood from around his cut and cleaned it from his face, where it had trickled down. I was done with the antiseptic wipe so I stuffed it back into the paper that it came in. I reached into the box and pulled out a medium sized square band aid and applied it to his cut. "All done," I said smiling at him, he was still pale though.

"Thank You Alix, where did you learn to do that?" he looked curiously at me, I smiled again,

"I took a first aid course last year, I'm accident prone so I wanted to learn how to patch myself up when something happened." I replied packing the box away. "Are you ok? You look pale," I asked, his cheeks were as white as a ghost,

"Yeah, I just have a headache that's all," he stated simply,

"Well that's normal when you hit your head, it'll go off soon, here have a drink," I handed him the glass of cola that he left on the counter top, he took it and drank it all in one go causing him to hiccup. I chuckled a little. Another person that could make me laugh? Wow this was new.

The colour gradually came back into his cheeks little by little.

"So, what about that popcorn?" Jason asked back to his perky self again, I smiled and nodded, closing the cupboard door so he couldn't hit his head again; I didn't want to patch him up again. He pulled the bag of popcorn from the microwave and emptied the packet into the bowl that had been left on the counter. I waited for him before following him back into the living room to watch Scrubs finally; we'd already missed half the episode due to Jason's little accident. I slipped my mini first aid kit into the pocket of my jeans: it fit perfectly.

We took our seats on the sofa and watched. After 5 minutes Jason and I were laughing until our stomachs hurt, eating popcorn in the process. Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shane walked into the room, Shane and Mitchie sat in the vacant chair on the right side of the TV, Mitchie sitting on Shane's lap and Caitlyn took the seat next to me smiling as she sat down.

"What you watching Jase?" Mitchie asked from her seat on top of Shane,

"Scrubs," Jason replied not taking his eyes from the screen popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth,

"Oh cool, what's happening?" Nate asked sliding down the back of the sofa and taking popcorn from the bowl,

"Oh this guy's got colon cancer, it's a kind of a cancer that affects the colon," Jason said trying to sound smart, but sadly it wasn't working,

"No hillbillies," Nate replied, Jason shook his head at Nate then went back to the screen, we all watched a little while longer.

"Medical discovery five!" Jason burst out holding his hand up for Nate to slap, repeating what had just happened on the TV.

"No Jason! No!" Nate scolded shaking his head, Jason had a hurt look on his face, I felt bad for him so I did the first thing that came to mind,

"Hey Jase," he turned his head to look at me, I smiled "Medical discovery five!" I yelled holding up my hand, he slapped it, hard I might add but it didn't bother me. His smile spread from ear to ear. I chuckled a little and turned my attention back to the screen.

"Hey Jase, what happened to your head?" Shane asked as the end credits displayed on the screen.

"Oh, I hit my head on the cupboard in the kitchen," he touched the band aid on his head, "Alix patched me up," he said motioning to me, Shane rolled his eyes, but smiled in thanks to me, Nate shook his head but did the same. Jason turned off the TV. "So what should we do?" Jason asked looking at everyone,

"Well I think we should get to know Alix a little better," Nate said looking at me over Jason's head,

"I agree," Shane spoke up. This is the thing I didn't want to happen. I didn't like to share the details of my personal life with anyone, I never have I always kept all that to myself.

"W-what do you want to know?" I asked stuttering. Please don't ask me too much. I pleaded in my head.

"What music do you listen to?" Jason asked, I was relieved; that question was an easy one to answer, I tried my best to give a smile.

"Umm, I like, Connect 3 of course," I smiled, and so did everyone else, "Panic! At the disco,"

"We can see that by your shirt," Caitlyn said tugging on the sleeve of my t-shirt, I smiled a little and continued to list the bands I loved,

"My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Simple Plan, Switchfoot," I barely had finished saying it when I was interrupted,

"No way?" Jason exclaimed, looking at me, "That's my favourite band too, what's your favourite song?"

"Dare you to move, what about you?" I asked genuinely intrigued,

"Dare you to move, I love that song," I laughed at the look of astonishment on his face.

"Well whadda ya know," I smiled and he smiled back, that smile made me dizzy. This was getting freaky now.

"Hey I have an idea," Mitchie said, everyone turned to look at her, "Let's play 20 questions, then we can find more about you and you can find more out about us," she said looking genuinely excited, I accepted the request.

We played for the best part of 15 minutes. Then it happened, the question I was dreading, Shane delivered the blow,

"Where do you live?" my heart lurched up into my mouth, I was saved by the ringing of my cell, I looked at the screen.

"Excuse me I got to take this, sorry," I got to my feet,

"It's ok," Shane said, I gave a weak smile and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

**No POV **

Alix left the room, leaving five of them to talk amongst themselves. Alix emerged from the kitchen 5 minutes later and looked at all of them.

"Umm, I have to go," she stated, "Thank you for letting me come over. It was fun!" Alix said looking at all of them,

"No problem," Nate replied,

"Well bye," Alix said looking nervous,

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Mitchie asked, "I got to go too," Alix didn't want to argue,

"Sure that'll be great,"

"Great," Mitchie clambered off of Shane and pulled him from the chair, Caitlyn and Nate stood up along with Jason. Jason walked around the couch to Alix he enveloped her in a huge bear hug, the same thing happened as before, every part of her body was tingling.

"Thanks for patching me up, Alix, it was really nice of you," Jason smiled at Alix as he pulled away from her,

"Hey it was my pleasure, you look better than you did anyway, if your head still hurts, take some aspirin, you should be better in a half hour." She gave the advice and proceeded to the front door to get her bag, Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn following behind her. Alix grabbed her bag the other girls like wise, Shane opened the front door letting the girls and Nate pass through before walking through the door himself. They all clambered into the car strapping them selves in before Shane turned the car into action; once everyone was ready he drove off.

**Alix's POV **

Shane started the car and we drove off. I was dreading this; I had to quickly think of a lie.

"Shane, could you drop me off last? My house is way on the other side of town and I know Mitchie and Caitlyn don't live very far, it would make sense for you to drop them off first!" I said hopefully.

"Sure," I sighed a great sigh of relief in my head. I really should have walked home.

"Thanks," I said, I tuned out the conversation of my new found friends. Before I knew it we were parked outside Mitchie's house. Mitchie leant across to Shane to give him a short kiss on the lips, well it was supposed to be short, it lasted a little bit longer than it should of, from my point of view anyway.

"I love you," she said opening her door,

"I love you too," he replied smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, Bye" she replied climbing out and shutting the door behind her Caitlyn got out too. Leaving me and the guys in the car, well this was going better than I thought it would, so far…

I waved as Shane drove away again, "Where do I go from here Alix?" Shane asked me,

"Umm," I looked around for effect, "Go left out of here and just keep following the road, I'll tell you when to turn off," he nodded keeping his eyes on the road, he did as I had sai.

I waited until we had got to the other end of town before I spotted a place for him to turn "Turn right here Shane," I said, pointing a little, he did so, "You can drop me off just here, it's a dead end at the bottom and there's always a car parked at the bottom of the road so there's no where for you to reverse," I lied,

"Alright," he said turning in then making a U turn, once he was facing the right way I jumped out of the car,

"Thanks for the ride Shane, it was nice meeting you both," I said politely they both smiled at me,

"No problem," he said revving the engine, I closed the door; I stood on the sidewalk, looking through the open window,

"Bye," I waved stepping back from the curb,

"See you," the guys said in unison, Shane began to drive off, I waited a couple of minutes before reaching into my bag and pulling out my hoodie and my iPod. I stuck the ear buds in my ears and began the walk to my house, the house that was not my home.

* * *

**Like I said at the beginning you're probably all confused about Alix but it will all become apparent later on so be patient. Thanks for reading and please review, I want some lovely reviews when I wake up please! **


	11. Back Around

**Hey guys, wow you've gone gaga over Alix, I'm glad you all like her, I was really afraid that she wouldn't be liked. I'm also glad you like Alix and Jason, I can't believe you already have a couple name for them lol. **

**I got home last night and wrote two chapters and stayed up till 4.30am just to finish it, I would have posted this one last night but I was falling asleep so I didn't have time to read through it before I posted it. I'm going to post the other one tomorrow, I think you'll like the next one though. This chapter is pretty crucial to the story line so if anyone gets confused along the way feel free to PM me if you are. **

**So I'm just going to get one with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Alix is mine so paws off! lol. I don't own Demi Lovato or Lucky Twice.**

**What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back**

**It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong to take this again  
You're just too adverse but I've got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.**

**Back Around - Demi Lovato**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Back Around

Alix, Mitchie and Caitlyn spent the rest of the week over at the boy's apartment. Mitchie and Shane spent most of their time in Shane's bedroom talking and getting to know each other a little bit more, Nate and Caitlyn spending their time doing the same thing. Alix and Jason however spent their days in front of the TV talking about anything and everything, sparks were beginning to fly between them but neither one of them knew how the other felt so just kept it to themselves.

Two days after meeting Alix, Shane noticed that there was something different about Jason and decided to confront him about it; Jason said nothing. Alix also didn't want to admit to anyone that she had feelings for Jason, if only they could tell each other.

* * *

Friday was a long day for Mitchie, Caitlyn and Alix, they all had the same classes, Math, Chemistry, Home Economics and Mitchie and Caitlyn's favourite Music. Friday was the day that the class had to hand in their songs. Miss Delaware was currently going through them as the class made notes from a text book. The last few were being read, Mitchie sat in her seat apprehensively; she really didn't want to have to play it or even sing it in front of the class although it would have been easier now. Since Camp Rock Mitchie had grown a lot more confidence to sing in front of people but only a certain technique worked.

Miss Delaware shuffled the papers, going through them one more time, pulling out two sheets of crumpled paper. Mitchie's heart sank, one of those pieces of paper was here's, she knew because she was the only one that used lined yellow paper and the others used white. Dread filled Mitchie.

"Ok class, I've been through these songs and some of them are OK, some need a lot of work and these two" she said holding up the paper, "are exceptional, the best ones were, Mitchie Torres and Dakota Fisher, please come out to the front," Mitchie stood up, all eyes were on her, forty eyes on her and only her.

Mitchie reached the front of the class, Dakota by her side, the smell of sickly sweet perfume hung in the air around Mitchie and Dakota.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Miss Delaware looked at both Mitchie and Dakota,

"I will," Mitchie replied wanting to get it over and done with as soon as possible, this was going to be difficult the only time she had ever sung was if Shane was there or the dreadful experience in vocal class with Brown but then it was in front of her friends now it was in front of the most critical people in the whole school. Seniors.

Mitchie took her stance at the front of the room picking a spot on the back wall to stare at as she sung; so she could concentrate. Mitchie spotted a guitar at the back of the room,

"Could I use the guitar please, Miss Delaware?" she nodded, Mitchie walked over to the guitar picking it up and putting it around her shoulders, Dakota looked at her in disgust. Mitchie scanned the room, she saw Sierra at the back glaring at her. _What was her problem?_ Mitchie wondered as she found the spot on the wall and started to strum.

_I'm loosing myself _

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else _

_Instead of just being me _

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to __ change my ways _

_Instead of always being weak _

_I don't want to be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm ok_

_Cos everyone's perfect in unusual ways _

_You see I just wanna believe in me _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Mitchie scanned the room getting into the song a little, she gazed over at Caitlyn who was smiling widely then at Alix whose mouth was wide open in sheer shock; Alix had never heard her sing before, and today was her first along with everyone else.

_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide _

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna __be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And I know that I'm ok_

_Cos everyone's perfect in unusual ways _

_You see I just wanna believe in me _

Mitchie scanned the room again, she looked out at the class, everyone was staring with shocked expressions all except, Sierra, she was still glaring, it was like she was trying to pierce holes in Mitchie with her eyes. Dakota stood next Mitchie fidgeting around fixing her hair and looking at her nails in boredom, _Isn't gong to work Dakota! _Mitchie closed her eyes blocking out the stares from everyone and imagined that she was singing for Shane.

_I'm quickly finding out _

_I'm not about to break down _

_Not today_

_I guess I always knew _

_That I had all the strength to make it through _

_And I cannot be afraid _

_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm ok _

_Cos everyone's perfect in unusual ways _

_You see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me_

The room erupted in applause as she strummed the last chord.

"Mitchie that was amazing, well done," Miss Delaware stated, "Now Dakota it's your turn, would you like to use and instrument?"

"No thank you, Miss Delaware, I can just sing." Mitchie tried not to laugh as she returned back to her seat behind Alix, Alix turned to her.

"Mitchie that was unbelievable, Cait told me you could sing, but oh my god, I didn't know you were that good!" Alix was practically leaving her seat in exclamation.

"Thanks," Alix turned back around in her chair to watch Dakota. _This is going to be good. _Mitchie thought to herself.

Dakota stood in the middle of the class room, breathing in through her nose and then out through her mouth. Dakota opened her mouth and the noise that came out was the worst thing Mitchie had ever heard.

_You can fool yourself_

_I promise it will help_

_Now every single day_

_I just wanna hear you saying_

_Laughing through the day _

_Thinking you are never boring _

_Speeding through the night _

_Maybe you not count the morning _

Mitchie, Alix and Caitlyn covered their ears, their ears felt like they were literally going to bleed.

_There's nothing you can do _

_To keep it out _

_There's__ nothing you can do _

_Just scream and shout _

_Living for today but you can't find tomorrow_

_Talkin' 'bout the joy _

_But it never stops the sorrow _

_There's nothing you can do _

_To keep it out _

_There's__ nothing you can do_

_Just scream and shout_

_Saying _

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

The room was completely silent. A couple of people were trying to stifle some laughs at the chorus, such a Dakota thing to say.

_You can fool youself_

_I promise it will help_

_Now every single day_

_I just wanna hear you saying _

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_Even though you said _

_It would never end it's over_

_You were smiling on my arm _

_Now you're crying on my shoulder_

_There's nothing you can do _

_To keep it out _

_There;s nothing you can do _

_Just scream and shout _

_Saying _

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_You can fool yourself _

_I promise it will help _

_Now every single day _

_I just wanna hear you saying _

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

The room was still silent as everyone looked on in horror, Mitchie, Alix and Caitlyn weren't the only ones that had their hands over their ears nearly half of the room did, including Miss Delaware.

_You can fool yourself _

_I promise it will help _

_Now every single day _

_I just wanna hear you saying _

_You can never be forever_

_Good together_

_Young and clever _

_You can never be forever _

_But keep it up _

_Don't ever stop _

_Through night and day _

_The words to say are:_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_You can fool yourself__  
__I promise it will help__  
__Now every single day__  
__I just wanna hear you saying_

_You can fool yourself__  
__I promise it will help__  
__Now every single day__  
__I just wanna hear you saying_

_I'm__so lucky lucky__  
__I'm__so lucky lucky__  
__I'm__so lovely lovely__  
__I'm__so lovely lovely_

_You can fool yourself__  
__I promise it will help__  
__Now every single day__  
__I just wanna hear you saying_

_You can fool yourself__  
__I promise it will help__  
__Now every single day__  
__I just wanna hear you saying__  
_

The room erupted in laughs, even Miss Delaware was laughing, Dakota looked totally pissed off, and no one could stop as Dakota stood at the front taking it with a face like a dog chewing on a wasp.

"Well Dakota that was lovely" Miss Delaware tried to say through her fit of laughs. The loud shrill of the school bell rang out through the room, everyone started to gather their things up as they continued to laugh. Miss Delaware had got herself under control before saying "Finish the notes for homework please, I want them on Monday!" she shouted it over the top of the laughs.

Mitchie, Alix and Caitlyn left the room still in fits of laughter. They all walked down the hall together laughing gaining strange stares from other students passing by. They eventually reached their lockers,

"That was the best thing I've seen since the food fight with Tess, at Camp Rock." Caitlyn laughed,

"Yeah, I totally agree," Mitchie replied, Alix looked confused, "We'll tell you about it over lunch," Mitchie said trying to calm herself from the laughs. Alix nodded, as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

_12.15pm – School Cafeteria _

Mitchie, Alix and Caitlyn sat at a table in the corner, by the vending machines, talking about the food fight between, Tess and Caitlyn from the summer.

"So she had spaghetti dangling from her hair, it was hanging out of her shirt and everything, it was so funny" Mitchie told Alix who was smiling widely,

"Yeah but I didn't find it so funny then did I? When I had to do kitchen duty," Caitlyn replied,

"Yeah but if you hadn't then we would never have become friends," Mitchie stretched over to Caitlyn hugging her sideways,

"That's true, you are one amazing friend, Mitchie!" Alix nodded in agreement with Caitlyn.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Mitchie smiled. The smile was ripped from her face as Dakota walked towards their table, Sierra hot on her heels.

"Well, Torres, that was some song, who wrote that for you? Your so called boyfriend?" Dakota spat,

"Excuse me?" Mitchie stood up to get eye level,

"Your heard her," Sierra replied now stood next to Dakota, "We've heard about you bragging about you and Shane, your not even dating your just pretending so people will be friends with you," Caitlyn scoffed,

"Shut up skank," Dakota spat maliciously

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Alix was now on her feet getting right in Dakota's face,

"What are you going to do about it Goth girl?" Dakota said equally getting in Alix's face,

"Nothing, you're not worth the energy," Alix spoke with an equally malicious tone,

"What's the matter you scared, Goth girl?" Sierra spoke from the opposite side of Dakota,

"No, your not worth it, you're a waste of space both of you, where do you get off making people's lives miserable like this, huh, what just 'cos you haven't got any "real" friends just people that are scared of you that will do anything for you, you think that you can come over here and have the nerve to talk to us like we're some kind of bug on your over priced shoes," Every eye in the cafeteria was on Alix and Dakota, waiting for something to happen. Dakota spun around and began to walk away, "Yeah that's right walk away never thought that I'd stick up for my _friends _did you? Yeah this is what real friends do Dakota!" Alix yelled. Dakota was out of site along with Sierra.

"Jeez Alix, where did that come from?" Caitlyn said as Alix sat back down to eat her lunch,

"I dunno, I just get so annoyed when people like her start to bully people like us, she thinks she so clever calling me Goth girl, yeah like I'm going to find that insulting, is that the best she could come up with?" Alix replied stabbing at a piece of chicken on her plate. Caitlyn smiled. Mitchie looked around,

"Everyone's still staring!" Mitchie stated returning to her own seat,

"The shows over people! You can go back to your lives!" Alix yelled, instantly everyone turned back to their tables now chatting about the last 10 minutes.

"You know that she's going to do something really bad to us now right?" Mitchie said "I've been at school with her since the 1st grade, she'll want revenge."

"Oh come on Mitch, I can handle it, and besides, you can't let it affect you, she's not worth the time and energy," Alix replied, stabbing at more chicken

"She's right Mitch, it's not worth it and besides if you ignore her she'll get tired of it and leave you alone" Caitlyn told her.

"Yeah, it was just when she started talking about Shane, how did she find out about that?" Mitchie asked looking both alarmed and saddened.

"Mitchie, your picture has been in nearly every tabloid for the last 3 weeks, someone's bound to find out it's you," Caitlyn spoke quietly so that no one else could listen to the conversation,

"Yeah but I've always gone out wearing a hat and sunglasses so how come she knew?" Mitchie replied, thinking it over in her mind,

"Yeah, now I come to think of it all the magazines you've been in you have been wearing a hat and sunglasses, and no one can really tell it's you," Caitlyn replied, pondering.

* * *

_3.00pm – Outside school, _

The girls walked steadily towards the car containing Shane and Nate. As they drew closer they sped up their pace a little bit wanting to get home as soon as possible. They reached the car in no time at all, opening the doors and climbing in. Nate, Caitlyn and Alix in the back, Mitchie and Shane in the front. Mitchie and Caitlyn each gave their boyfriends a hello kiss. Mitchie noticed Shane's open window,

"Shane, why have you got the window open it's cold out there," Mitchie asked looking confused,

"Yeah well it was hot in here," Mitchie laughed

"Strange boy" Shane looked at Mitchie with mock shock,

"Oh don't give me that face," Mitchie said laughing,

"Why not?" Shane asked surprised

"Because it makes you look so darn hot," Mitchie said smiling at him, Shane blushed a little,

"Is that Shane Gray blushing?" Alix asked laughing

"Ok enough of this lets just go home!" Shane said trying to get the car in gear before diving away.

* * *

Behind a tree stood Dakota and Sierra, huddled together tightly in order not to be seen. Dakota had a camera in one hand zooming in on Shane and Mitchie in the front seat of the black SUV, she snapped a picture as they kissed. An evil smile crossed Dakota's make up caked face,

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sierra asked

"Revenge Sierra. Revenge."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn. What's she going to do? **

**I think this chapter really sucked really, I don't think I wrote it very well but let me know what you think please. Oh and the songs I used in this chapter were; Believe In Me by Demi Lovato and Lucky by Lucky Twice, I needed a cheesy song, that sounded like she had wrote it. **

**Please press that green button and make my day. =D**


	12. When it Rains

**Hey here's the chapter I promised you yesterday. This is a little Jalix chapter, all you Jalix fans are going to love it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Alix is mine! **

**And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing**

****

You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

**And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything**

**When it Rains - Paramore.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – When it Rains

**Alix's POV **

We arrived at the boy's place, I climbed out, I had been sat crossed legged in the car, big mistake, it was the only way that had seemed comfortable at the time. Jason was in the front garden filling up his bird feeders. As I tried to stand up I wobbled around like I was on drugs or something.

"Hey Alix," Jason waved; I couldn't wave back as I was trying to keep myself steady. I failed. I ended up wobbling across the lawn towards where Jason was standing; I was wobbling so fast that I managed to run straight into him sending us both flying. We both landed on a heap on the floor, Jason somehow was on top of me my legs crushed by his body weight. He rolled off me positioning himself next to me. I began laughing uncontrollably; Jason looked at me weirdly and then began laughing along too.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked through my laughs, I turned my head so I was looking at him, he had done the same, his hazel eyes pierced my own blue eyes, "What?" I asked, he was looking at me a little too long,

"Nothing, you just look really happy." I looked at him confused "When I first met you, you seemed really really down and depressed, now your like laughing and I'm getting the impression that you don't really do that often," I was shocked by Jason's statement, but he was spot on. I hadn't laughed like this in a very long time.

"To tell you the truth Jase, you are spot on," my heart was beating 100 paces a minute, this is what he does to me, when I look at him I start to feel dizzy and my heart begins to beat faster. I've been thinking about it since and I really think that I have feelings for this guy. I wasn't going to tell anyone though, especially not Jason. "I haven't laughed like this for a really long time, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked, I wasn't going to get too personal.

"Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, eat a frog hope I choke for the promise that I broke!" Jason replied I looked at him weirdly, "What?" he asked looking at me with those eyes again, my stomach started to feel funny, I think it might be butterflies.

"Nothing, just your rhyme. Where'd you get it?" I asked curious

"No where I made it up," Jason turned his head to look up at the sky, "So what were you going to tell me?" Jason asked turning his head back to me again; my stomach began to have that feeling again,

"Oh umm, since the 7th grade, I've never really had any real friends," I looked up at the sky unable to look at him, it was difficult discussing my past I never really like to talk about it, but I felt that with Jason I could, there was just something about him, I knew that I could trust him with anything I threw at him and I knew that he would treat me the same no matter what I said or did. I kept my eyes on the sky as I continued to tell Jason my story, concentrating on not revealing too much, "That's when I started to wear black, back then I just wanted to be on my own, so I thought that if I wore black clothes everyone would leave me alone," I sighed heavily, trying to stop myself from tearing up, I wasn't going to do this here, not now, not in front of Jason. "But then when I got older, I started to feel lonely and just really needed a friend so I started to go a bit more adventurous and started to wear red and black but nothing happened, everyone stayed well away from me. But when I moved here that all changed, on my first day of school," I composed myself before turning my head back to look at Jason who hadn't stopped looking at me while I spoke, "I met Mitchie and she was just so nice to me and Caitlyn she was really nice to me too, for the first time in 7 years I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be, with the people I'm supposed to be with." I gazed into his eyes then continued to speak, what I was about to say was something I wanted him to know I really meant, "Really what I'm trying to say is, I've got the best friends anyone could ever ask for!" I smiled, Jason smiled back, and there were the butterflies again.

I turned my head back up to the sky; a huge black cloud was gliding through the pool of blue, spots of rain began to drop on my face, I stayed where I was, I just wanted to be free for once, I wanted to run around in the rain, be a normal 17 year old, let my childish side come out. The rain got more rapid and soon the sky was almost black. A low rumble sounded out through the sky the rain was coming down very quickly now, I was getting soaked, but I didn't care. Jason looked at me and I looked back at him a smile grew out on my face as I got to my feet, Jase followed, once we were on our feet, I reached my hand out touching his arm, my hand was doing that tingling thing again, I was getting used to it by now,

"Tag!" I yelled over the low rumble of thunder, as soon as I had said it I set of running around the lawn, Jason realised what had happened and set off running after me, I laughed as he skidded across the grass, but stopped as he fell, I went over to him to help him, I stretched out my hand to help him up, I pulled him to his feet but then regretted the action,

"Tag!" he yelled running across the yard, I pulled a face of mock shock much like that of Shane's in the car on the way over here,

"Jason Delaney, you are going to pay for that," I ran as fast I could after him and eventually touched him tagging him back, I turned and ran back the other way, I wasn't fast enough though as I felt a pair of arms pick me up by the waist and throw me over their shoulders I kicked my legs, "Jason, put me down!" I screamed laughing at the same time, "That's not fair, put me down," I continued to scream, eventually he put me down under the porch, he took hold of my hands,

"Promise me that when I let go you won't tag me?" Jason asked looking in my eyes, how could anyone resist those eyes, I nodded, "Say it!" he smiled, my legs were turning to jelly, I wondered if he knew just exactly what he was doing to me, probably not. I sighed,

"Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, eat a frog hope I choke for the promise that I broke. Happy?" I sighed, he nodded and let go of my hands, as soon as he did I lurched out and touched it, "Tag, had my fingers crossed," I laughed, and took off across the lawn again, it didn't take him long to catch up with me again, this time though he put his hands on my waist and began to tickle me,

"Seriously Alix, that's like the oldest trick in the book," he said tickling me, I squirmed under his touch, but felt myself slipping on the wet grass, I was falling I grabbed on to Jason to keep myself upright, but that failed as I dragged him down with me. We ended up in another heap on the floor this time I had landed on top of him, laying on my back, I groaned in pain,

"You ok Jase?" I asked trying my hardest to get up there was no reply so I turned to look at him, "Jase?" I looked at his face, he had his mouth wide open, catching rain in his mouth, his chest wasn't moving up and down, like it should, I was getting worried, "Jason? Hey, Jason!" I stood up to run into the house for help, but something was stopping me a hand on my leg, I looked down Jason was smiling up at me, laughing, "Oh my God Jason that was so not funny, I thought you were unconscious!" I kicked my leg to get him to let go of his hold on my ankle,

"That'll teach you to go back on your promises!" he smiled sitting up and getting to his feet, "Want to go inside? You're shivering," I didn't feel cold, I think it was the fright of causing physical harm to Jason. I nodded, "Come on, I'll make you a mug of coco," That sounded delightful, he put his hand on the small of my back, sending a shiver through my body. We walked into the front door and saw Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate sat in the living room talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, what happened to you? You look like a couple of drowned rats!" Nate said I looked at Jason and he looked back at me, then we just spontaneously started to laugh all over again. They all looked at us like we were mad,

"We just had a game of tag in the rain," I said trying to breath through the laughs.

"OK, why?" Shane asked looking at me and then at Jason,

"Cos it seemed fun." Jason said looking at me, his hand still on the small of my back, "I'm going to make some coco anyone want any?" Jason asked, they all stuck their arms in the air. I shivered, "I'll just get changed, Alix I'll get you a towel come with me," out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane smirk. What was going on there? I pushed it out of my mind and followed Jason up the stairs. We walked along the hall way, there were at least ten doors in the hall way, Jason's was right at the end of the hall, he pushed the door open, revealing a deep blue room, there was a guitar hanging on the wall as you walked in and CD's on the opposite wall, I went over to them and looked, they were all Connect 3 albums, they were all framed, the CD in the middle and the booklets that normally came with the CD dotted around it.

Jason was rummaging through his draws looking for some clean clothes he dropped some on his bed before going out of the room. I looked around a little more and saw some pictures on the wall, I walked over and looked at them, there was a picture of Connect 3 just after they formed, they were stood next to a sign that said _Camp Rock. _I looked at the next picture it was a picture of Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, two girls and three guys that I didn't recognise. Jason emerged with two towels in his hand,

"Hey Jase, who are they?" I asked pointing to the picture,

"Oh, that's Me, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, didn't you recognise them?" he said looking at me in alarm "That picture was only taken 5 weeks ago, how much can people cha…" I didn't give him chance to finish,

"No Jason I meant this one," I held up the picture that I was looking at,

"Oh that one, well that's Peggy," he pointed to a dark skinned girl with, long black hair down her back, she looked really pretty, "That's Ella," he pointed to a girl with olive coloured skin, she looked like she was from the Philippines, but I couldn't be sure. "That's Barron," he pointed to a dark skinned guy, with short black hair giving the rock sign, "That's Sander," he pointed to the guy with short black hair with a tan brown skin, "and that's Andy," Jason pointed to a tall guy, he had tan coloured skin, and had his black hair braided.

"Are these your friends from Camp Rock?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, it's amazing there, you should come next year, I think you'd love it, you get to meet all sorts of amazing people." He said enthusiastically. I nodded weakly, I thought about it a little but wanted to change the subject, I didn't want to think that far a head in case circumstances changed, I used to plan things but then something always used to crop up and I had to cancel everything. "Oh, here," he handed me the towel and the clothes that he had put on the bed earlier, "You can borrow them while your clothes dry, the bathrooms, down there," I followed his arm, he pointed to a door at the end of the hall,

"Ok thanks," I said walking down the hallway my feet squelching as I stepped. I walked into the bathroom, it was also blue. I got undressed drying myself off and slipped on the sweat pants and T-shirt Jason had leant me. Once I was done, I unlocked the door and walked out, I waited for Jason outside his room not wanting to walk in while he was changing. I waited for 5 minutes then decided that I should check he was still inside. I knocked on the door and awaited an answer,

"Jase?" I asked and waited,

"Yeah?" he answered,

"Where should I put my clothes?"

"Just put 'em on the radiator, just there, they should dry in no time," I looked around for the radiator, it was to my left, I put my clothes on the radiator and waited for Jason to finish.

I wasn't waiting long as he came out moments after I had finished putting my clothes down,

"Hey," he said smiling at me,

"Hey," I replied smiling back, I followed him down the stairs and as he went off into the kitchen, I asked if he needed any help,

"No it's ok, I got it," he replied, filling the kettle up, I walked into the living room, whistling a tune as I went, I took a seat in the chair to the right of the tv, I carried on whistling, I only did that when I was really really happy, I hadn't done it since the 7th grade.

I joined in the conversation chatting about anything and everything. Moments later Jason emerged with mugs of coco, he handed me mine with a smile, he had put whipped cream, little pink marshmallows and a chocolate stick in the mug it looked amazing and tasted even better. Everyone had drunk up within 10 minutes, we continued to chat whilst drinking.

"Ok so let's play 20 questions again," Shane piped up. Not again, please no. "Let's start with Alix, what's your full name?" Phew. That one I could answer.

"Alixandra Lilly Evelyn Wilks" I said with no hesitation at all. Please don't ask me about it, please, please. Luckily no one asked now it was Mitchie's turn and my turn to ask the question.

"Mitchie, what's you full name?" she winched, I knew she hated saying her full name but it was funny watching her squirm,

"Michaela Lexi Rose Torres," I smiled at her, it was Mitchie's turn ask someone now, the first round of questions consisted of asking what people's full names were. Nathanial Thomas West, Jason Jonathan Delaney, Shane Matthew Nicholas Gray and Caitlyn Jessica Geller. I found a lot of things about my friends over the last 3 days over games of 20 questions and so far this time I had made it through without any bad questions, I spoke too soon.

It was Shane's turn to ask me a question "So Alix you never actually told us what your parents did," my heart lurched up into my throat once again. Why did he always have to ask that question?

"Ummm, I….I….I need to use the bathroom," I got up and walked out of the room, as I was walking down the corridor, I heard Mitchie say something to Shane,

"Why did you have to push it, she obviously didn't want to talk about it on Monday," Mitchie scolded her boyfriend, I felt guilty but if they knew they would understand, but they didn't know and that's the way I wanted it to stay.

As I walked down the hallway of the upstairs I grabbed my clothes, they were still damp but it didn't matter, it wasn't raining anymore so it would be safe to walk home in them. I changed quickly, brushing my hair with my hands, smoothing it down; I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I splashed water on my face, I hadn't noticed but on my way up to the bathroom I had been crying, it happened frequently nowadays.

I cleaned myself up and came out the bathroom. Jason was in his room, but I didn't feel like talking so I just went down stairs, I grabbed my bag that was hanging on the end of the banister and headed into the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head off I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded they had a look of disappointment on their faces, I gave a little smile towards them both, "See ya Nate," I said nodding,

"Bye dude," he replied, his usual for me,

"Bye Shane," I said giving him a little smile, I walked towards the door,

"Alix wait!" Shane yelled from the living room, he came bounding up to me meeting me at the front door, "I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to upset you, I was ju-" I cut him off

"Shane it's ok, don't worry about it," I just wanted to get out, I needed to think and I couldn't do around them,

"No Alix, I really am sorry!" Shane insisted, could he not learn to drop,

"Shane can you just drop it!" I half shouted, he stepped back as if I was going to bite, Jason emerged at the top of the stairs,

"Alix are you leaving?" he asked surprised,

"Yeah Jase I am, I have to get home," I said not very enthusiastically, he came running down the stairs and pulled me into a hug, Shane went back in the living room.

"We're all gonna go to the beach tomorrow, you want to come?" he asked, I nodded a little,

"I'll have to see, I'll call you in the morning," I heard whispering from the living room, I knew what they were talking about me, but I didn't care they weren't going to find anything out from me and certainly not from Jason, I hoped anyway. I reached for the door knob, "Bye guys," I yelled,

"Bye," came the chorus of voices. I smiled at Jason one last time before opening the door and walking through it, I closed the door behind me and began my long trudge home. Home. What is home? It's a place that you feel loved and safe but for me that place was not my home. It was just a place.

* * *

**So there you go, please review and tell me what you think. =D **

**I'm debating whether to send Alix to the beach or not, what do you think? Does she deserve to go to the beach and have fun with her friends? Revenge chapter should be either the next one or the one after, I'll have to see. **


	13. Here Comes the Sun

**So here's chapter 13, I have another one to post tomorrow which I will be posting in the morning as soon as I wake up!**

**Guys, I'm really disappointed, I'm only getting 3 or 4 reviews a chapter, what's going on? Are my chapters really that boring, I got loads of reviews during the first lot of chapters now, I hardly get any. I know that people are reading just no one is reviewing, I don't care whether you give me one word, or if you fill the whole box. You could even just say, awesome, update soon or something like that. What am I doing wrong? **

**Here's your chapter. **

**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right **

**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right.**

**Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Here Comes the Sun

**Alix's POV **

I walked down the street carrying my bag containing my towel, change of clothes, sun block, hairbrush and sunglasses. I was already wearing my swimming costume, it was such a hot day that I decided to wear black shorts and a red shirt; skirts were a complete no no for me.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the phone book looking for a certain number. _Jason. _I eventually found it and pressed call, he picked up on the second ring,

"Hello?" his sweet voice filled my ears, it sent shivers down my spine,

"Hey," I replied, excitedly

"Hey Alix," Jason sounded happy to hear my voice

"Is that beach offer still open?" I asked silently hoping that it was, if it wasn't it was too late now,

"Yeah sure, do you need picking up?" my heart lurched into my throat. What if he was already at that house that I asked Shane to drop me off at on Monday, he'd be knocking on the door and no one would answer. That house was empty; I checked, when I move to a new place I always search the neighbourhood for empty houses that I can pass off as my home.

"No, I'm on my way to yours, you still there?" I asked my heart beating a thousand times a second,

"Yeah, we're still waiting for Mitchie and Caitlyn anyway," I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute?" I smiled

"Yeah sure," I hung up sliding my phone back into my pocket and continuing to walk along the street I only had two more blocks to go and then I would be there.

An hour later, Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I arrived at the beach; with my bag on my arm I walked towards the soft golden sand picking a spot that was both in the shade and a little in the sun. I set my towel down and took out the sun block and my sunglasses. I took my shirt off as I was getting a little too hot and revealed my black tankini top, I lathered on the lotion making sure that I covered ever single patch of skin, I moved down to my legs removing my shorts to reveal my short type bottoms to match the top, I hate bikinis, I never wear them, ever! I just think I look horrible in them, although if I say that to someone they'd say I don't!

"Hey Mitch, could you just rub this on my back please?" I asked Mitchie, I was going to ask Jason but thought differently. Mitchie held up her hands showing that they were covered in sand, "Oh" I laughed, she had been putting lotion on her self and must've fallen and put her hands out to steady herself resulting in the offending sand.

"I'll do it," Jason took the bottle from my hands rubbed the lotion all over the exposed flesh. He finished within minutes,

"Thanks Jase," I said taking the bottle from him setting a small kiss on his cheek, I walked back to my bag then stopped in my tracks realising what I had just done. Did I really just do that? I turned around and looked at Jason it didn't seem to bother him at all, he was just busying him self setting out his towel and rubbing his own lotion on. "Hey did anyone bring any music?" I asked, I brought my iPod and some portable speakers with me in case anyone wanted to listen to any,

"No, we didn't think of that," Shane looked at me, as the days went by it was starting to feel lie he was my brother, in fact considering the time I had spent with these people I was surprised at how well we were getting on, it felt like Shane and Nate were my brothers and they acted like they were, the same with Cait and Mitchie they felt like my sisters, Jason though, Jason was different it felt like so much more with him, I really don't know what it is really but I think about him all the time and can't get him out of my head, I'll be listening to my iPod and a song comes on and it'll make me think of Jason. I can't escape him.

"No worries, I brought my iPod and speakers in case, I have to apologise for the music in advance though," I pulled out my iPod and its speakers laying them safely in my bag so it didn't get any sand in it. I pressed play and Shane's voice rang around the surrounding area, everyone instantly laughed,

"Yeah, you really do have to apologise for that!" Shane joked, I laughed, ok another person that could make me laugh. What's happening to me lately, I've changed a lot since coming to this town; especially since I started school on Monday.

"I'm sorry for my poor taste in music," Nate and Shane pretended to have hurt faces, Jason however didn't hear the full conversation as he had gone back to the car to get the cooler that had the drinks in it.

"You don't like our music?" he had a genuine hurt look on his face, Shane and Nate looked back at me looking sheepishly, "You said you liked it on Monday!" he looked like he was about to cry,

"No Jase I was joking around. I love your music more than anything and I'm not just saying that," I made a big effort to make sure that he got what I was trying to say, there was no way that I hated Connect 3's music, I could never.

"Yeah Jase, we're just fooling around, Alix would never lie anyway!" Nate exclaimed, that wasn't strictly true, "Right Alix?" Nate looked at me smiling,

"Right," I tried to sound like I meant it, but my heart was beating so hard that I couldn't hear how it came out. Jason smiled widely at me so I guess it came out how I wanted it too. He dropped the cooler on the floor and picked me up in a hug,

"I'm sorry Alix!" he exclaimed, he was hugging too hard; he was nearly killing me,

"Jase, can't breathe," I gasped for breath,

"Oh sorry," he let me go and I breathed in the salty air, I smiled at him to show that I was ok,

"I'm good," I rubbed my wrist, it was hurting, it always did, could it be because the sweat band I was wearing was too tight? I just rubbed the area covered by the black and white chequered wrist band, I rubbed a little hard though making me gasp out in pain,

"You ok there Alix?" Nate asked looking at me, I pulled my hand away from my wrist, I nodded, "Good, alright who's up for a swim?" Nate asked looking at all of us, Caitlyn and Mitchie got up off their towels and started walking towards the sea, Shane and Nate following after getting halfway down to the sea, Nate and Shane started to shout, they were too far away for me to be able to tell what they were saying but once they were finished shouting Mitchie and Caitlyn broke out into a run. They weren't fast enough as Shane and Nate caught up to them easily, picking them up and throwing them both of their shoulders. I watched as I heard them kicking and screaming all the way to the glistening light blue ocean,

"NATE, DON'T YOU DARE! NAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!" Caitlyn screeched, wow, that girl had a pair of lungs; I could hear her all the way up here. I carried on watching them as Shane and Nate launched Mitchie and Caitlyn into the sea, their screams could be heard from where I was sat.

"You're not going in?" I asked Jason, turning around, I saw him rooting through the cooler looking for a can of soda of some description.

"No, I'd rather stay here with you," he smiled down at me, "Do you want a drink?" he asked me,

"What you got?"

"Ummm, water, diet coke, normal coke, grape soda, orange soda. Oooh and ice!" he said sounding like a four year old on Christmas morning, he turned to me picking a couple of ice cubes up out of the cooler; he dropped them, they slid down his well toned torso, "Ahhhhh, that's cold" I rolled around on the floor in hysterics, "Oh you think it's funny do you?" Jason stood over me and dropped the ice, it hit my chest with a thud, I sat up, to get Jason back, but instantly regretted it as the ice slid down into my tankini top, I screamed gaining a laugh from Jason who was now also in hysterics. I rose to my feet, plucking the ice cube from between my boobs and looked at Jason evilly,

"Oh Jason look it's a bird," I pointed behind him, he wheeled around so he was now facing the sea, I hurried over to him and being daring, I pulled the back of his swim shorts and dropped two ice cubes down the back, he jumped up in the air squealing like a girl. I laughed again and went to move my iPod just in case water got on it; I turned it off as no one was listening to it. I had only just managed to get it wrapped in my spare clothes when I was lifted off my feet by a pair of strong arms and thrown over a bony shoulder,

"Oh you are so going to pay for that," he said as he started to run down to the sea , he was really fast and I was jigging up and down on his shoulder, it was a little painful as his bony shoulder dug into my stomach. I laughed it off though; suddenly I felt myself slow down and was pulled from Jason's shoulder and held bridal style, I saw Mitchie and Caitlyn looking at me like they had seen something cute and then Shane and Nate smiling evilly, one stood either end of my body, "Alright say that I am the sexiest member of Connect 3 and that you will never trick me with a bird ever again, or I drop you!" I smiled at him,

"I am the sexiest member of Connect 3, you will never trick me with a bird ever again, or I drop you!" I mimicked he looked at me then slipped me out of his arms a little, "Fine fine! Jason Delaney is the sexiest member of Connect 3, I will never trick you with a bird ever again." I spat it all out at once, I really did not want to go in that water. Jason looked at both Nate and Shane who nodded; Jason moved a little further into the sea and threw me as far as he could. I held my breath.

The water was so cold; it felt like I was being stabbed throughout my body. I was glad I had held my breath. I tried swimming over to where Jason was who now had his back to me, I slowly rose up from the water and jumped on his back pulling him down into the water, I watched as Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed at the expression on his face as he fell, well I presume that's what they were laughing at. I laughed too. Jason got to his feet and looked at me as if to say, 'What the hell?' I simply smiled,

"One word" I held up my index finger "Payback!"

"That's two words!" Nate and Shane sighed as he gave me the V sign, not intending to of course.

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you, it's all one word, remember I showed you in the dictionary, one word!" Nate sighed, I looked at him and then at Jason who was now looking down at his feet. I looked at the guys giving them a look; they took it right and turned to go up the beach. I waited until there were well out of earshot before speaking.

"Jason sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked. Sweetie? Where'd that come from? He didn't speak or even move. "Jason come on you can tell me, what ever it is, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone," he still didn't move or speak. I grew tired of waiting for him to answer so I put a finger under his chin and pushed his head up so I could look at his face, what I saw tugged on my heart strings. He was crying, "Oh Jason," I pulled him over to me hugging him tightly, he let out a couple of sobs but pulled himself together before pulling away from my shoulder, I sat down in the sea and motioned him to sit with me. He did. "Jason, what's wrong?" I asked again hoping this time I'd get an answer, he looked down again and started to pick up sand from the sea bed,

"I'm stupid," he said quietly, I could barely hear him,

"Oh Jason, you're not stupid, why would you think that?" I asked concerned, I knew why he thought it but it was better for him to talk to me about it.

"Nate and Shane," he paused playing with the sand, "They treat me like a four year old, they have to explain everything to me," he continued to look down at the sand as he said it,

"Jason that doesn't make you stupid, it just takes you longer to get things than everyone else," I took his hand under the water holding it tightly,

"Yeah but it makes me feel stupid and it makes me look stupid in front of you, you laugh at me when I say stupid things," I was surprised by what he had said,

"Jason look at me," he didn't move his head, "Jason," he still didn't move, I sighed and lifted his chin so he was looking directly at me, I looked into his eyes,

"Jason, I'm not laughing at you because I think that your stupid or dumb or anything else, I'm laughing at you because I think you are funny, you are one of a handful of people that make me laugh, the only others are right over there back on the beach, I haven't laughed in years, I'd begun to forget what it's like to laugh; then I met you and all that went away, I haven't been so happy since coming to this town not for a really long time, I feel like I belong here, with you guys, I feel like I've been missing out on life until now." I was still clutching his hand under the water; he smiled widely at me,

"You really mean that?" his eyes smiled along with his mouth, those eyes were the most beautiful things I had ever seen, there was so much warmth in them, I could just sink right into them.

"No! What do you think I meant!" I said sarcastically. Jason took his hand out of mine and looked back down at the sand again. Sarcasm was never my strong point. "Jason, I was being sarcastic," I said trying to get him to look at me again, "Sarcasm is not my thing," I muttered, I myself looked down at the sand,

"So you really meant it?" he asked again, this time I was going to give him the right answer,

"Yes of course I did," I said wholeheartedly this time. "Don't let Shane and Nate get to you, they're just jerks!" he laughed at me,

"Ok, I won't," I got to my feet, Jason looked up at me from the floor, "Hey Alix," I looked down at him, "Thanks, you really helped me, you're really kind, I don't know how any one could not be friends with you!" I blushed

"No problem," I held my hand out to pull him up, it took a little effort but we got there. When he was on his feet he leaned close to me, my heart pounded in my chest, I could feel his warm breath on my face, and it smelled like grape soda, I closed my eyes breathing in the smell of salty sea water and the fragrance of grape soda. What happened next shocked me. He placed a small light kiss on my cheek,

"Thank you Alix, I don't know how I'm going to repay you," he said, my skin burned where his lips had been, the butterflies were going haywire in my stomach and I came over all nervous,

"I'll think of something!" I said smiling, "Now come on let's go back to the guys!" he nodded and stood in front of me,

"Come on, jump on," I did as I was told and jumped onto his back. We walked back to the guys, as we were walking the place where my sweat band was began to itch; it was wet so it was rubbing on my wrist, I pulled my arms up so I could see over Jason's shoulder pulled the sweat band down a little without thinking and scratched. "Alix, why do you where a sweat band?" at times like these I was glad that it took Jason a while to figure things out, I know it sounds mean but you'd understand.

"Oh, I dunno, I just like wearing them, I think they look cool," he nodded his head and carried on walking, I sighed mentally, I wish I could just tell him instead of just keeping it to myself, I made a mental note, to tell him one day but only when I was ready. We reached the gang and Jason put me down on the sand, I got down on my towel and laid down reapplying my sunglasses to my eyes. Jason came over to me and placed his towel next to mine; I smiled at him and went back to my sunbathing.

**No POV**

Another hour was spent on the beach and in the sea soaking up the sun. It was getting nearer to lunch and everyone was beginning to get hungry.

"I'm hungry," Caitlyn whined as the 6 of them walked along a row of shops selling everything imaginable.

"Caitlyn stop whining already, you've been saying that for the last half hour we're looking for somewhere," Mitchie moaned back, she shot a look at Nate pleading for him to shut her up,

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so hun…" she was cut of by Nate who had stuck his mouth upon hers, the others sighed in relief, Nate looked back at Caitlyn,

"Please just be quiet," he whispered their faces inches apart,

"If that happens every time I complain, maybe I won't!" Caitlyn replied, smiling sweetly, the others groaned,

"You just couldn't have put your hand over her mouth, you had to kiss her!" Mitchie said glaring at Nate like she had lasers for eyes,

"It was the first thing that came into my head!" Nate replied shrugging,

"Of course it was, that's the only thing that you think about, the other night, I walked into the bathroom and there you were kissing the shower door in your sleep!" Shane mimicked Nate's actions it gained a few looks from passers by and a snigger from the others,

"I was not!" Nate exclaimed,

"Dude, it's on video," Shane replied,

"Why didn't you wake up instead of filming it?" Nate flailed his arms around in disgust

"Your not supposed to wake a sleepwalker because it's dangerous for the person who is sleepwalking and/or the person that is doing the waking, if you wake a sleepwalker they could become disorientated and in that state they may cause harm to themselves or anyone in the vicinity and no Shane it doesn't cause someone to have a heart attack!" Jason said from the back of the group, everyone turned to look at him all apart from Alix, who looked at him and smiled proudly, Shane and Nate blinked over and over in disbelief,

"You looked that up on your phone!" Shane accused

"No I didn't I read it in a book," Jason replied

"You can read?" Nate asked. Jason looked down at the ground, Alix looked at him,

"Will you just lay off him? Stop treating him like he's stupid, he's not stupid, he does know things and he can read and write and what a shocker he can think for himself too, just stop treating him like he's a four year old whose just learnt how to read and write, do you know how down it makes him feel, every time you make fun of him?" Alix snapped, Shane and Nate looked at Alix shock and guilt written all over their faces,

"Yeah, like Paris Hilton said about herself, I'm not a spoilt air head!" Jason piped in causing Shane and Nate to scoff and smirk; Jason saw and looked down at the ground again,

"See that's exactly what I mean, just when he says something that's smart you assume that's he's just looked it up or is making it up, that's not what friends do you're supposed to support him not put him down all the time, making him feel this big!" Alix held her fingers so they were only centimetres apart.

"Alix you're right!" they both walked over to Jason, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to put you down," Nate said slapping a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Shane repeated Nate's action but on the opposite shoulder, "What can we do to make it up to you?"

"You can build me a bird house; you didn't make me one while you were at camp!" Jason replied smiling hopefully at his two band mates,

"Sure!" they replied enthusiastically, Alix smiled and looked at Jason,

"See doesn't that make you feel better already?" She asked him, he nodded vigorously

"Great, now that that's over, can we please get some food?" Caitlyn whined again,

"CAITLYN!" they all yelled,

"Alright, alright I'll shut up!" she held her hands up in defeat,

"There's a McDonalds a mile back that way, we could just get something from the drive through on the way back to our place," Jason said quickly putting his phone back in his pocket before anyone saw,

"I don't remember seeing a McDonalds," Shane pondered,

"Yeah it was opposite that big palm tree when we turned onto this road," Jason replied again,

"Huh, very observant Jase, well done!" Shane commented,

"That's what _Google's _for!" Jason replied, pulling his phone back out his pocket, everyone laughed but this time they weren't laughing at him they were laughing with him.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? What? Please review, you gave your time to read it, you can take just a couple of extra minutes to review! **

**Thanks! **


	14. Revenge is Sweeter than you Ever Were

**Here's the next one as promised. Now don't forget to review it's only short though! Oh btw there's anew summary just in case anyone was confused. **

**Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me**

**Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**

**Revenge is Sweeter (Than you ever were) - The Veronicas**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were

**Mitchie's POV **

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was seeping in through the blinds of the kitchen window of Shane's kitchen, over the last month or so, Shane's house had become my second home, if I wasn't at home or at Caitlyn's I was here. Currently I was sat at the kitchen table with Shane's laptop checking through my emails, while Shane and Jason sat in the living room watching TV. Nate was still in bed, he and Caitlyn were on the phone till God knows what hour, I know that she kept me awake all night, she slept over at mine the night before after going to the beach, I had asked Alix but she couldn't come.

After finishing reading my emails, I moved over to the Hot Tunes website, while the website loaded, I busied myself with making myself a well needed mug of tea. After doing so, I went back to the computer, I read through various headlines, but then my eyes hit one in particular,

'_Gray's girlfriend's name revealed' _

I opened the link and waited impatiently for it to load. God this laptop was slow, what had Shane been doing to it? It finally opened after waiting at least 5 agonising minutes. I scanned through the article quickly not wanting to read the full article, as I scanned through, my name caught my eye, after seeing that I decided to read it fully,

'_Shane Gray's unknown girlfriend is no longer unknown, it was revealed today (Saturday) that 17 year old Michaela Torres, known as Mitchie, has been dating the pop bad boy for just under a month now. A source told Hot Tunes that they were spotted kissing in a blacked out SUV just around the corner from Mitchie's school, a fellow student, Dakota Fisher, also 17, had this to say; "I saw Mitchie and Shane walking down the street on Thursday holding hands and acting very very friendly with each other, I asked her about it the next day at school but she denied that she was dating him". Mitchie is in her final year of High School and will be graduating later this year. So is this just a cover up or are they really dating? Connect 3's record company, Avalanche Records, were unavailable for comment on the matter.' _ There was a picture of Shane and me kissing in the car on Friday underneath and also one of me getting into the car.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to faint,

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee!" I screamed as loud as I could, I heard Shane running through the hall; he eventually emerged through the door,

"What ever it is, I didn't do it!" he said trying to catch his breath,

"I know you didn't do it, Dakota did!" I pointed to the screen and got up out of the chair so that Shane could sit down to read it himself; I waited impatiently, tapping my foot on the floor,

"Mitchie, will you stop tapping your foot, I can't read while you're doing that!" Shane said turning round to look at me, I stopped and he turned around to keep reading. It took him all of two minutes to read it. He turned back around to look at me, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, how did it get out?" Shane stood up and pulled me into a hug as I felt tears prick my eyes,

"I don't know baby, I really don't know," Shane hugged me tighter, rubbing my back soothingly,

"I know who it was," I pulled away from him and looked up into his face,

"Who?" he looked back down at me, curiosity in his eyes,

"Dakota. She was so annoyed at lunch when I denied that I was going out with you, because we didn't want anyone to find out who I was yet, then Alix stood up to her and that got her really bad, no one has ever stood up to her before, everyone's so scared of her that they daren't do anything," I rambled on, "I bet you it was her! Ever since first grade she's always been jealous of what I have, her mom and dad got divorced when we were in first grade and it turned her into a really evil girl, we used to be friends believe it or not, then when that happened she started to steal things from me and pick on me for no good reason. She always gets revenge for everything. Always!" I took a breath and paced back and forth across the kitchen. Shane watched pondering.

"I'll call Todd, it'll get sorted out Mitchie, don't worry" he held out his arms for me to walk into them, I did, we stood in the kitchen hugging until a sleepy Nate walked into the kitchen, scratching his head,

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" I said, taking in his appearance, he looked at me and grunted, "Nice to see you too! Buddy!" he put some bread into the toaster and helped himself to coffee. "By the way thanks for keeping me up all night!" he buttered his toast sleepily, yawning with every stroke of the knife "What was it 3 in the morning before you finally shut up?" he finished buttering his toast and sat at the table in front of Shane's laptop.

"What's this?" he asked taking a bite from his toast,

"Read it!" Shane said walking to the refrigerator for some juice. Nate began to read the article; every now and then he took a bite of toast, sending crumbs cascading down his shirt landing on the floor, which he would later have to clean.

"Dakota?" he asked turning around in his chair to look at me, I nodded,

"School bully who thinks she's all that, basically, South Hill High's answer to Tess Tyler," I said matter of factly, Nate turned back to finish reading,

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked, ripping another slice apart with his teeth,

"Shane's gonna call Todd and get it all sorted out, well hopefully!" I replied. Shane slammed his glass down on the top almost shattering the glass,

"Hopefully? Mitchie have a little faith in me, I will sort it! I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud, I can do _anything!" _Nate choked on his toast, "Shut up Nathanial!" I laughed and walked over to Nate, taking a piece of toast from his plate then ruffling his hair before walking into the living room to watch TV with Jason.

"Michaela Torres, give me back my toast!" Nate yelled from the kitchen

"Not a chance, afro boy!" I yelled back, making myself comfortable on the sofa next to Jason.

"God help Dakota, when Caitlyn and Alix get hold of her!" I muttered,

"Say what Mitch?" Jason asked looking at me,

"Oh, nothing Jase. Nothing at all!" I smiled at him and settled my self down to watch _Thunderbirds. _I wonder if he knew that it's not actually about birds.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! As of this moment I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter, please can we make it more for this one????!!!! **

**Thanks! **


	15. Much Better

**Alright so it's taken me a while to update and I really hate this chapter, there's really no point to it at all. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. There's something in the other authors note at the bottom that dedicated readers need to read. Thanks. **

**You  
I wanna fly with  
You  
Tear up the sky with  
You  
You're much better  
You  
I wanna fight with  
You  
Make up tonight with  
You  
You're much better**

**Jonas Brothers - Much Better**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but Alix, Avalanche Records, Reed, Arianna, Todd, Jake and all the other dudes and dudettes that are not in the film. I don't own Bride Wars, School of Rock and Raise Your Voice although I do own them on DVD. =D**

**Ok enough, here's the chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 15 – Sick and Tired

**Mitchie's POV **

I woke up Monday morning with the biggest stomach ache I have ever had in my life, my throat was dry and sore and I suddenly felt a rising feeling in my chest, I knew what was coming next.

I dashed to my bathroom as quick as possible, my hands were sweaty so it was hard to get the door open, I put my free hand over my mouth to stop anything from appearing; like that would actually help. Finally I got the door open. Rushing over to my toilet, I managed to get there just in time before the contents of my stomach was in the toilet.

When I had done, I leaned back onto the wall and brushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead. When I was satisfied that that it wasn't going to happen again, I slowly stood up; once I was at my full height I instantly regretted it, the room started to spin and everything became a blur. I heard my cell ringing; it was Shane's ring tone. I waited a couple of minutes before starting to walk, being careful not to fall from the dizziness. When I eventually made it over to my bed, where my cell was currently sat, it stopped chirping its cheerful tone. I groaned and flopped back into bed pulling the comforter over my head and closing my eyes. Within seconds I was dead to the world.

I was woken up abruptly, by my mother who shook me violently.

"Mitchie honey, it's time to get up you're going to be late for school," Mom spoke sweetly to me, no sooner had she finished her sentence, had I got the same rising feeling as before and had got up to go to the bathroom again, this time the door was left open; just in case. Mom followed me into the bathroom and pulled back my hair as yet more of my stomach contents left my body. "Looks like you're not going to school today!" Mom inspected my face and grabbed the thermometer and jammed it into my mouth. I looked at her sadly,

"Momma, I don't feel so good!" I whined walking back to my nice warm bed, climbing in and putting the covers back over my head, the thermometer beeped signalling that it was done taking my temperature, Mom pulled it out of my mouth and I saw here eyes widen, "Mom what does it say?" I croaked my throat sore from the retching.

"101." She stated, "I'll get you a cold drink," she rushed off down the stairs. My cell started ringing again, this time it was Nate. My throat was hurting too much to talk so I just let it ring, shoving it under my pillow. Mom plonked a glass of water with ice on my nightstand, telling me to drink it, I tried but the pain was excruciating. I put the glass back down. "Honey, I have to go to work, I have a big business thing to cater for so I won't be home until later tonight, your Dad's gone upstate to go to some kind of convention. I really don't want to leave you Mitchie, Grandpa's too far away though, and he can't get sick anyway. I could ask Mrs Geller if she'd keep an eye on you?" I shook my head,

"She works nights, she'll be sleeping" I croaked again, "I'll be fine on my own mom, really" she nodded,

"Alright, I'll see you later, call me if you need anything!" Mom kissed my forehead and left, "I love you!" she called as she left the house, I didn't bother replying and she wouldn't have heard me anyway.

I had not been in bed five minutes before my cell started to ring again. Caitlyn. I chose to ignore it again. I know they were worried but jeez, a sick girl's got to get some sleep. I decided that I would go downstairs and wallow in front of the TV in stead of wallowing in bed. I was closer to the kitchen why did that even matter? I'm sick, it's not like I'm going to be eating anything. This fever or whatever, is affecting my brain.

I grabbed my comforter and pillows along with my cell and shuffled down the stairs careful not to trip over. I had no sooner got comfy on the sofa, when my cell started ringing again. Alix. I ignored it again. Jeez if I wasn't answering then obviously, I'm sick, school started like an hour ago, wait a second, why was she calling me while she was in class? I tossed it on the couch next to me and turned on the TV with the remote.

I wrapped ,myself in the comforter making myself warm and settled down to watch some show I had never seen before, I wasn't really taking any notice. I just started to understand what the show was about, when my phone beeped beside me, signalling I had a text. I sighed picking it up flipping it open to read it. It was Shane.

_Mitch, why aren't you answering your cell? Alix said you didn't turn up for school! Are you ok? _

_-Shane_

I smiled, I loved him, but he could be such a worrier. I began to type my reply.

_I'm currently laid on my couch, watching some mindless drivel. _

_-Mitchie_

I closed my phone and changed the channel. It didn't take long for him to reply. I smiled. Even when I had a fever and was puking my guts up he still made me smile.

_Why aren't you at school, missy? _

_-Shane_

I rolled my eyes and started to type. I would call him but my throat hurt so much that I couldn't bare it. My stomach was equally as painful.

_I decided to skip it! _

_-Mitchie_

I chuckled to myself, knowing that he would take it seriously and come rushing over to drag my ass to school. He replied instantly.

_Michaela Lexi Rose Torres, get your cute little ass to school right this instant! _

_-Shane_

I laughed, regretting it instantly as I felt my stomach tighten and the rising feeling coming again. I got up quickly and dashed to the downstairs bathroom. I just made it in time.

10 minutes later I was done and back within the confines of my warm comforter. The weather had begun to get chillier as fall took it's hold upon the town. My phone beeped again.

_Mitchie? _

I smiled and started to type.

_Relax popstar, I'm sick. _

_-Mitchie_

I got up to go to the kitchen to fix myself another glass of water, after the last bout of retching. I'm sure that my throat will be scarred for life now. I grabbed my phone which was about to beep, I don't know what it was about Shane but I always sensed when I had a text. Must be woman's intuition.

_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S ROCKSTAR! Want me to come over and keep you company?_

_-Shane_

_Please and thank you! _

_-Mitchie. _

**20 minutes later **

The doorbell rang sending glorious high pitched tones through out the house. I jumped up from the sofa still wrapped in my comforter and made my way to the door. I passed by the mirror in my hallway and saw my reflection; my hair was stuck up in awkward angles, my face pale and I had bags under my eyes, not attractive. The doorbell rang again, and I saw Shane's shadow through the frosted glass on the door.

"Mitchie, it's me!" Shane shouted through the door, I smiled and opened the door, revealing a smiling Shane who was holding a bag that looked like it was about to burst. He walked through the door inspecting my appearance, "Wow Mitch, you look awful!"

"Well, thanks for that, obviously I look awful, I'm sick!" I croaked walking back into my living room.

"I didn't mean it like that," he brushed a hand through his hair, I loved it when he did that. I flopped down on to the sofa switching channels on the TV again. Why is it all day time TV? Oh wait, it is day time, God I hate being sick.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, pointing to it with a covered finger, he smiled and came to sit next to me,

"Oh, you know a little of this, a little of that" he put an arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder automatically.

"Shane," I groaned, "What's in the bag?" I croaked, I really needed to take something for my throat.

"Well," he removed his hand and opened the bag, "On my way over here I stopped by the grocery store and got you a can of chicken soup then I went to the video store and got some DVD's for us to watch," I smiled, he's so good to me.

"What DVD's did you get?" I asked perking up a little bit,

"Ummm," he reached over to the DVD's opening the boxes to look at the discs, "_Bride Wars, Raise Your Voice _and _School of Rock,_" I laughed, well what I could manage, "Why are you laughing?" he asked looking at me like I was a lunatic,

"Nothing, just the fact that you picked two about music," I replied, shifting to make myself comfortable.

"You don't like my choices?" he looked at me incredulously,

"No, I love your choices, there are some of my favourites in there, I just thought it was funny, that those were the ones you picked that's all." I shifted again,

"Oh," his mouth made a perfect O and he got up to pop _School of Rock, _in the DVD player. As he did though, I felt the sudden rising feeling again, I shook off my comforter and ran to the bathroom, "Mitch?" I heard Shane ask as I got up of the sofa but I was more concerned about getting to the bathroom to answer him. I followed the same routine as the previous three times of going to the bathroom. "Mitchie!" Shane yelled, wondering where I had gone; couldn't he hear me?

Eventually, he found me still puking everything that was left in me into the toilet. Shane rushed over to me and held on to my hair and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come on Mitch," he said as I had finished, I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and cleaned myself up.

"Sorry, this is not the most attractive thing in the world," I said making my way back to the living room.

"It's alright, when you got to throw up, you got to throw up, I'm used to it!" Shane replied, I looked at him confused, "Reed gets sick a lot," he said seeing the confusion on my face. I nodded knowing what he meant. "Do you need anything?" he asked, I smiled at how sweet he was, I shook my head and went back to the living room,

"So can we watch the DVD now?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I smiled. Shane pressed play on the remote and I settle myself in to Shane's arms pulling my comforter over the both of us, I couldn't understand why he was still in his shirt when it was cold outside. The weather had changed rapidly from sweltering heat to overcast freezing cold temperatures but I guess that's just typical Washington weather."Hey," Shane paused the DVD and turned to me,

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly annoyed that he had paused the movie at the best part,

"Have you taken your medication yet?" he asked, I rolled my eyes,

"God Shane you don't have to keep checking up on me all the time!" I exclaimed although it came out very squeakily.

"Well, have you?" he asked me again, I shook my head, "So go and take it now!" he replied, I sighed and got off the sofa and went to the kitchen to get my pill, I walked back into the living room and stood in front of Shane so that he could see me taking it. I showed him the pill, took a sip of water stuck in the pill had some more water and swallowed. I looked at him, he looked back at me with a wide smile,

"What?" I squeaked,

"You just took that without holding my hand," he said matter-of-factly, I stared at him wide eyed, I had,

"So I did," I shrugged not making a big deal about it. I went back to sit with him on the couch getting back under the comforter making my self comfortable on Shane once again.

When it got to lunch time, Shane made me the chicken soup for lunch; I'd managed to keep it down and was already feeling much better. I'd definitely be going back to school tomorrow. I was dreading it, all the attention now everyone knew I was dating Shane there was going to be a lot more of it. It was going to be interesting.

I sighed as I laid in Shane's lap, my eyes began to droop and I was soon asleep.

* * *

**Alright, I know, I know, it sucked majorly but when I wrote this I felt exactly like Mitchie minus the puking. Sorry that it was really gruesome. **

**I'm going on holiday on saturday so I won't be able to update for two weeks but I may post a chapter before I go. It will, repeat will be the chapter that Mitchie confronts Sierra and Dakota about the article. Oh if you forgot Reed is Shane's sister. **

**Ok, I'm going now cos I'm falling asleep. Thanks for reading and make me happy by pressing that green button down the bottom! Thanks. **


	16. That's Life

**OMG, I came on fanfiction the other day to read through my story and see if I made any mistakes, which I have so when I get back they are going to be fixed. Anyway, I clicked on my story and saw that I had 60 reviews which is waaaaay more than I have ever got before, I think the most I've ever got is about 12 so I'm extremely happy and I can't believe that I was begging for reviews in chapter 14. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story! You're all awesome!**

**Alright, here's the promised chapter. This will be my last update for a couple of weeks 'cos I'm going on holiday for two weeks but I will take my trusty note book and will be scribbling out the next chapter along with putting the finishing touches on a chapter that I will be posting in the future and you will be interested to know I wrote a very very very interesting chapter about Alix that will be posted in about 6 or 7 chapters I think. Maybe, maybe not it depends on how the story goes and all the ideas floating around in my head. Anyway, I'll let you read the chapter. Oh and I would like to thank my best friends boyfriend for giving me a title for this chapter. He won't even know 'cos he doesn't read it lol. **

**That's life, that's what all the people say.  
You're riding high in April,  
Shot down in May  
But I know I'm gonna change that tune,  
When I'm back on top, back on top in June.**

**That's Life - Frank Sinatra **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own Alix though and Dakota and Natalie. Basically anyone who's not in the film is mine! **

* * *

Chapter 16 – That's Life

**Mitchie's POV **

Caitlyn, Alix and I walked through the doors of school. I was really nervous, after my name was plastered all over the internet and TV I knew that there was going to be some attention from the others at school. Oh how right I was.

As soon as my feet touched the grey tiling on the inside of the school hallway, everything was deadly quiet; you could hear a pin drop and every single pair of eyes in that hallway were looking at me. I wanted the ground to swallow me up and take me out of this nightmare.

I carried on walking my friends by my side; my support system, I don't know what I'd do without them. We went over to our lockers chatting random nonsense, while every one else looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Then the whispering started, it was like a cannon. As soon as one person started another person joined in. I was thankful when the bell rang for class, all the people that were littering the halls dispersed in different directions, their attention directed away from me. I groaned and slammed my head against my locker. Ouch.

"I wish I had never got up this morning!" I groaned at my locker,

"Come on Mitch give it a few weeks and it'll be yesterday's news," Alix said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, I just wish this would have all come out when me and Shane had planned not a week earlier," I groaned,

"That's life," Caitlyn stated, I turned around watching the hustle and bustle of my fellow students taking flitting looks at me as they went by.

"Quoting Frank Sinatra I see," I said smiling a little,

"It cheered you up though," Caitlyn smiled back, "Come we better get to Bio," Caitlyn grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the biology lab further down the hall.

"Do I have too?" I groaned again as I resisted Caitlyn's tug, Caitlyn shot a death glare at me and I gave in instantly, you do _not_ want to get on the wrong side of Caitlyn; ever.

We arrived at the biology lab; luckily the teacher wasn't there yet so we got away with being late. As soon as I walked in that room the whispering started again. I was so glad that my seat was at the back of the class where everyone had to turn to look at me, some people in that class were so lazy that they wouldn't have bothered to turn and look at me anyway. I dropped in my seat next to Natalie Anderson, the shyest person in my grade but she picked this particular day to be less shy, I'd known her since kindergarten and she hardly ever spoke to anyone but her one friend Brooke.

"Hey Mitchie," she smiled at me; I was taken a back by her sudden friendliness.

"Uh hi Natalie,"

"Is it true that you're dating Shane Gray?" she asked, every single head in that room turned to look at me, even Caitlyn and Alix who were shooting sorry looks at me. I opened my mouth to reply but Mr Brady walked in and every head turned back to the front. I sighed in relief.

Later on in the class when Mr Brady had set us all working, identifying the different parts of plant cells, Natalie turned to me looking at me excitement in her eyes,

"So are you really dating Shane Gray," she whispered to me, at that particular moment, I loved Natalie,

"Alright, if I tell you, you got to promise not to tell anyone," Why was I asking her to not tell anyone it's all over the tabloids? She nodded, "Yes," she let a loud squeal, "Natalie!" I scolded,

"Sorry," she replied addressing both me and Mr Brady, "Wow, that's amazing. How did you two meet?" she asked, quieter this time,

"Well, did you hear about him being sent to a summer camp?" she nodded, "Well, I was there too and we just connected I did lie to him though" I loved telling the story of how we met but it still hurt when I talked about the lying, every time I said or thought about it, the look on his face came flooding back. That was the worst moment in my life.

"Awww, that's so cute," she cooed, I smiled. "Why did you lie though?" I sighed, here we go again.

"I wanted to fit in, I wanted some friends that were popular rather than being like it was here, just having one, then Shane came along and we just connected. I was manipulated by this girl who made me think that being popular meant everything; it was a way of being secure with yourself. I told everyone that my mom was president of Hot Tunes China, one day Tess found out that my mom was the cook at Camp Rock and told everyone including Shane, the connection we had was lost and he wouldn't talk to me at all and I felt like everything had ended there and then. Shane was looking for this girl who he heard singing when he was hiding from some fan girls and he liked the sound of her voice and it reminded him of the music he liked, so he tried looking for this girl but he never found her. At Final Jam, that's the end of camp performance to all the campers and parents, I sang and he found his girl, me. We sang together and it was like magic, it felt like just us in the room and nothing else mattered but me and him. So after that we went for a walk and we talked and now here we are!" I explained, when I had finished she gazed at me open mouthed, I chuckled at her expression.

"Wow," I laughed

The rest of class was spent in silence; the occasional question was passed between the two of us asking one another if they knew what which part of the cell were which. I knew that the only reason she was talking to me was to get information about Shane and I so she could run and tell her friend. Note to self: Don't trust people. Only trust your closest friends.

**12.10****pm – School Cafeteria**

Alix, Caitlyn and I walked towards our lockers from English to drop our books off before going off for lunch. I opened my locker and shoved all my books on the shelf grabbing my wallet before closing it then turned to Caitlyn.

"Wow Mitch, what did your books ever do to you?" she smirked,

"Homework!" I retorted, she raised an eyebrow but left it at that. "Come on I'm starving!" I grabbed both of my best friends and made my way to the cafeteria. The hallways were virtually empty at this time; everyone was normally in the cafeteria trying to get their food. Our food was not like other schools food, ours was nice but not as good as what we had at Camp Rock, I'm being biased; the cook was my mom after all.

Have you ever walked into a room and had that feeling like someone was just talking about you? That's what happened when I walked through the door; every face in the whole school was looking at me and there are a lot of students in our school. I was getting used to it now though; I'd learnt to just ignore it. The silence however was deafening. I joined the line grabbing a tray Alix and Caitlyn behind me.

I scanned the cafeteria looking for the one person who I would, at that moment, liked to have gouged there eyes out. Dakota Fisher. If I saw her I would pounce on her like a cat with a ball of yarn, Caitlyn and Alix presumably would do the same. I didn't see her or Sierra for that matter, in fact none of her band of followers were anywhere in sight.

"Who are you looking for?" Alix asked, seeing me scanning the room.

"Dakota," I stated simply, her face fell into a scowl, Caitlyn's along with it. I loved how their faces changed as soon as her name was mentioned, "Can you see her?" I asked, they both shook their heads,

"No but if I do see her, she'll regret it!" Caitlyn snarled, I smiled at how protective Caitlyn was of me,

"Definitely," Alix added. Oh how I loved these girls.

Finally after waiting what felt like hours for lunch, we went to our usual table in the corner away from all the populars. It was taco day, my favourite. I savoured every bite of that taco, not wanting to leave the corner and go out into the hallways where people could stare at me and talk about me. I couldn't wait till the day was over and I could just go home and get away from all the stares and the whispering.

I felt my pocket vibrate, I felt around for my cell, seeing that I had a new message. I didn't have to look to know who it was from.

_How's school? _

_-S_

_A nightmare! I wanna come home now! Pick me up at 3?_

_-M_

I snapped my phone shut and left it in my lap waiting for a reply.

"Hey Cait, are you going over to Nate's later?" I asked she nodded her mouth full of taco at the time, "What about you Alix, are you going over?"

"Yep, why?" she inquired,

"Well, I thought we could all watch a movie together, you know just hang out." They both smiled and nodded,

"Sure," Caitlyn said between mouthfuls. My phone vibrated again.

_Sure. See you then!_

_-S_

_Can't wait! Love you popstar! _

_-M_

I smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Alix, how long does it take you to eat a taco?" Caitlyn asked finishing the last bits of her own off; I however had finished a way before Caitlyn.

"Hey, I'm slow eater!" Alix exclaimed, she pushed her tray away, "Besides, I'm not hungry," I took the remnants of the taco she left on her plate and stuffed it in my mouth. Caitlyn and Alix looked at me like I was some kind of animal.

"Well she's got her apatite back," Caitlyn laughed. My cell vibrated in my pocket again and a wide smile broke out on my face before I even opened it.

"What's got you smiling?" Alix asked looking at me curiously

"She got a text from lover boy," I shot Caitlyn a glare and opened the message.

_Jeez Mitch, ROCKSTAR, R-O-C-K-S-T-A-R__, got it? Love you too. _

_-S_

_Got it! See you at 3. _

_-M _

Caitlyn laughed as she looked over my shoulder at my message. Alix tried but wasn't close enough to see.

"He really does hate being called popstar doesn't he?" Caitlyn stated,

"Yep, that's what makes it fun," I smiled.

Once I was done eating the last of Alix's left over taco. We left the cafeteria; I took no notice of the looks from some of the girls and just carried on. That's when I saw her, standing there at her locker her back to me applying lip gloss to her already heavily made up face.

"Fisher!" I yelled, unable to control the anger I had bubbling up inside of me, she wheeled around smiling evilly at the sight of me. I marched over to her, Caitlyn and Alix hot on my heels.

"Oh hey Mitchie," she spoke in that sickly sweet voice that I hate. Tess always used that voice when she was going to manipulate someone into doing something.

"Don't hey Mitchie me! I know what you did!" I spat, I was sure that my face was getting redder and redder by the second, my blood boiling at the sight of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," her voice went straight through me.

"Oh I think you know damn well what she's talking about!" Caitlyn spat at her, she didn't falter though, she just kept that circus clown smile on her face. Caitlyn is scary at the best of times but I've never seen her as angry as she was now. Why wasn't Dakota cowering in a corner?

"And what would that be?" Dakota asked looking from me, to Caitlyn to Alix. Alix glared at her,

"Oh, I dunno, how about telling the world about Mitchie and Shane!" Alix retorted. It was good to know that these two girls were sticking up for me even though it could get them in hot water.

"I know it was you Dakota, I saw you go behind the tree with a camera when I was walking towards the car!" Alix pointed her black finger nailed index finger at her,

"Prove it!" Sierra retaliated from the back of the pack,

"Alright," Alix reached into Dakota's locker and pulled the camera from the top shelf, she turned it on and scanned through the pictures until she found the one she wanted, "There's your proof," she turned the camera around so that it was facing Dakota,

"You can't prove that I took that!" Dakota crossed her arms over her chest. Ooh I wish I could slap her. I know that every one else in the school wanted to do the same thing. She'd been walking around the school like she owned the place since we started high school, but I wasn't going to let her get away with this. Not if it meant the worst punishment imaginable.

"Oh, but I can," Alix pulled the camera back; I watched as she pressed the previous button which landed it on a video, she pressed the play button and turned it back to Dakota. All I heard was the speech.

"Oh damn it I recorded a video! Sierra how do you work this thing?" Dakota's voice yelled from the tiny speakers of the camera.

"I think that's good enough proof. Don't you Mitch?" I nodded to Alix keeping my eyes on Dakota; I wasn't going to let her intimidate me anymore. I had spent the last 3 years being intimidated by her and this summer by Tess. I wasn't going to let myself get walked on anymore.

"You had no right Dakota. You spied on me; you invaded my privacy and Shane's. Why did you even do that? You gained nothing from it!" I looked at her disgusted, but she never said a word. Then it occurred to me she was jealous. "Oh, I get it, you're jealous that I got a famous boyfriend and a boy hasn't even looked at you!"

"Me? Jealous of you? Ha. I could never be jealous of you Mitchie Torres, you're not worth the time and effort, you're not even worth the skin and bone that you are!" She sniggered, Sierra and the others following. Before I knew what was happening Dakota was slammed up against a locker by Alix.

"Now you take that back or so help me God, you will need more make up than you are wearing now to cover up the bruises that will make their home on your face!" Alix threatened, Caitlyn grabbed on to the back of her shirt pulling her as hard as she could away from Dakota. It didn't work and I saw how much she was struggling to pull her off so I grabbed on to her too, pulling with all the strength that I had in me.

"Alix, she's not worth it!" Caitlyn tried, "Don't sink to her level!" Caitlyn pulled harder and finally got Alix to loosen her grip on Dakota.

"This isn't over!" Alix pointed at Dakota, threatening her more,

"Ooh, I'm scared of the satanic devil worshipper!" Dakota mocked, Alix let it slide but I could see the anger in her eyes as she said it.

Still with the camera in her hand Alix began walking away,

"Oh, I almost forgot this is yours!" she walked back over to Dakota, stretching her arm out to hand her the camera back. Alix dropped the camera inches away from Dakota's hand it fell to the floor landing on the tile flooring with a thud, the screen shattering some of the buttons scattered on the floor. "Oops." And with that Alix walked away, I gave one last glare at Dakota and Sierra and followed, Caitlyn close behind.

**No POV **

Dakota watched the camera fall to the floor in slow motion, it was a present from her dad, who she hadn't seen in almost a year now, she gasped as the screen shattered and buttons scattered over the grey tiled flooring of the school hallway.

"Oops."

The three girls walked away, Mitchie gave one last glare before following Alix down the hallway and out the front door into the bright sunlight. Once through the door Dakota spoke menacingly.

"Oh she's going to pay for that!"

* * *

**So? Love, like, hate? What? Please review make me happy. =] See you guys when I get back! Press that green button! **


	17. First Date

**Please don't kill me. I know it's like a month and a half late and I'm really sorry, I didn't know what to write about it was only when I got home from my holiday and sat at my laptop that I thought of and idea. This is by far the longest chapter I have written so far 5,371 words! Sorry it's so long too. This is a Naitlyn chapter, I felt like I was neglecting them so I decided to write a chapter about them. This is their very first date. I changed the summary again sorry! Enjoy! **

**In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**

**First Date - Blink 182**

**Disclaimer: I asked for the rights to Camp Rock for my birthday, but didn't get them so I don't own anything. Not yet anyway muhahahahah *cough* that's embarrassing! *splutter* Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – First Date

**Caitlyn's POV **

I sat on my bed flicking through the latest issue of Pop Informer magazine. My eyes fell upon yet _another _article on Mitchie and Shane. I shook my head,

"Geez, can't these people leave the poor girl alone?" I said aloud.

"Can't they leave who alone?" Mitchie said from the door making me jump. I smiled at her as she walked into my room and came to sit next to me. I shoved the magazine over to her, she looked at it and the once bright smile that made a whole room light up disappeared into a frown.

"I gotta say Mitch, I'm not looking forward to this part of my relationship with Nate," I sighed, I hadn't really thought about it until now. Was I truly ready for all that attention? I shook it off as Mitchie fell back on my bed, groaning. I fell back with her.

"Ugh, I can't wait until the press conference tomorrow to get this entire thing out in the open," she said through her hands

"Mitch, it comes with the boy, you are dating a popstar after all!" I replied. Mitchie looked at me trying not to laugh as we both imagined Shane yelling Rockstar at us. After our fit of laughter subsided we resumed the conversation.

"I guess you're right," she said sitting back up on the bed.

"And besides you're going to have to get used to it. It's going to be all you when the album comes out!" I moved up so I was sat at her level too, she sighed. Then that smile that lit up a room was back on her face. Seeing my best friend happy made me smile too. We sat smiling at each other for a couple of minutes before my cell rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at the name that was flashing across the screen. I answered quickly,

"Hey Nate!" I said Mitchie raised an eyebrow at me; I glared at her a little before getting up to walk around my room.

"Hey Caity! What you up to?" he asked, I had butterflies in my stomach every time I heard his voice.

"Oh you know just chilling, reading a magazine." I said casually. Mitchie was looking at me trying not to laugh. I glared at her again. "What about you?" I asked turning away from Mitchie.

"Oh, just the usual, hanging out in my room with my guitar and an Elvis Costello CD," I listened carefully and I realised I could hear the faint sounds of Elvis Costello in the background.

"Oh, cool, I love Elvis Costello," I replied, I really did, I love all kinds but Elvis Costello has got to be my favourite along with Connect 3 of course!

"Oh really? What's your favourite song?" he asked,

"Oh definitely _Good Year for Roses_!" I said.

"Really? That's my favourite too!" he laughed. I laughed along with him. Then everything fell silent, the only thing I could hear was the soft sound of Elvis Costello in the background. I looked at Mitchie; she looked back at me questionably. I covered the microphone.

"Mitchie what do I say? He's gone silent!" I tried to say it quietly so that he couldn't hear me. Mitchie shrugged.

"Don't look at me, just say anything!" she replied, I rolled my eyes. Some help she was.

"Well thanks for the help Mitch!" I replied.

"No problem," she smiled at me and I glared at her for a second time.

"Soooo," Nate said, I was glad he broke the silence; I didn't really know what to say. "I really called because I wanted to ask you something,"

"Oh. Well shoot." I punched the air for some reason. I shook my head at my actions.

"Well, we haven't really been on a real date yet, only when we were at Camp and I only took you down to the docks!"

"Nate, that was perfect I loved it." I said reassuring him that I loved that date, even though it was the best he could come up with for the restrictions of Camp.

"Yeah, but I still want to take you out on a proper date, I promise there will be no paparazzi!" I smiled.

"You saw _Pop Informer Magazine, _then?" I asked, even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was nodding. Mitchie looked up at me from her phone.

"Yep, how's Mitchie about it?" he asked me. I looked at her as she picked the magazine up from the bed and inspected the page. It was lucky that I already read it because she ripped the pages out and ripped them into confetti.

"Umm, I'll get back to you on that," I said watching as Mitchie slumped back on my bed.

"That bad?"

"You could say that, yeah!" I replied, looking at a miserable Mitchie.

"Give it time, she'll get used to it, we did and anyway she'll have to, she's going to be in the limelight more often now, with her album and everything." I smiled. Great minds think a like I guess.

"That's what I said!" I smiled.

"Great minds think a like!" I smiled wider. This was just getting creepy. "So about that date," he paused "Dinner and a movie sound good?" I smiled,

"Sounds perfect"

"Pick you up at 7?" I thought about it, it was 4.30 now and I needed to shower, pick an outfit, do my hair and make up. I think I can just about do it, if I had reinforcements. I already had one of them, I just had to call Alix then I'd be good. I must have spaced out 'cos I was brought back when I heard Nate "Caity? Hey you there? Caity?" I shook my head,

"Sorry, Nate I spaced out for a second. 7 is fine!"

"Alright, I'll see you then," he said brightly.

"Bye," I said in an equally bright tone.

"Bye." I hung up and raced over to my closet.

"Cait, what are you looking for?" Mitchie asked getting up from the bed,

"I'm looking for something to wear to the movies with Nate tonight, he's taking me out for our first "real" date" I stated my head buried among my huge amounts of clothes in the closet. "Ugh, help me Mitch, I don't know what to choose," I flung clothes from one end of the rail to the other.

"Why don't I call Alix, she can help too." Mitchie pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Alix's number. Although Alix wore mostly the same thing, she was good with hairstyles and I wanted her opinion on it. It was nice to have some time with just the girls and not having the boys around all the time, school didn't count, we were restricted with how much time we had to truly hang out and chat, there was only lunchtime that we had the chance to actually talk.

After a quick phone call, Alix was at my house within a half hour, she had to walk because apparently there was no one home to bring her and when I offered to drive over and pick her up she refused. I really didn't know what was going on with Alix but I wasn't going to force her into telling me, she would when she was ready.

"Hey girlies," she said walking through the door of my room, I told her to come straight up. "So what's the big emergency?" She asked, her eyes glancing at the various items of clothing scattered around my room. I had to admit it was a mess. "Did your closet explode or something?" she surveyed the scene.

"I need something to wear for a date with Nate tonight and I can't find anything I like and nothing seems to match," I whined. Yeah, I know whining because of clothes. I'm a girl so sue me!

"Alright, calm down I'll find you something," Alix said to me walking around the room looking at some piles of my clothes. She turned and looked up, somehow one of my camisole tops had gotten itself hooked on to my light fixture on the ceiling; she pulled it down and inspected it before shaking her head and plopping it back down on the floor. Alix then pulled a pair of navy skinny jeans from a pile on the floor, she passed them to me, "Hold these," I did as I was asked, Alix continued to look around for more items of clothing she stooped to pick up a vest type top, it was dark grey almost black with glittery stars on it, I'd bought it for Camp Rock but didn't wear it. She handed it to me.

"Oooh, I love that!" Mitchie said as she watched Alix pass me the top. Alix nodded and went back to surveying the piles. She picked up a long, sleeveless, cotton, black cardigan then turned to me and Mitchie.

"Do you think this will go with it?" I looked at it, and thought for a while I was about to speak when Mitchie interrupted,

"I don't think so, there's black in the shirt and she doesn't want to be wearing too much black." She said looking from the top to the cardigan,

"Yeah, you're right. Do you have this in another colour Cait?" I nodded,

"Yeah, I think I already pulled it out of the closet, keep looking for it," Alix looked around for a while occasionally turning over some piles but still didn't find it,

"There it is!" Mitchie pointed, Alix shrugged obviously not seeing it where Mitchie was pointing.

"Where?" Alix asked moving her head from one side of the room to the other. Mitchie rose from the bed and walked to a small pile in the corner next to my desk.

"Here," she pulled it out of the pile and showed it to Alix, this one was exactly the same but grey.

"Ahh, that looks better," she gave me the cardigan "Now shoes?" I pointed to the bottom of the closet where all my shoes were kept,

"Help yourself," I moved aside so she could look, she dived in and pulled out a pair of white lace up plimsolls. I laid the clothes out on the bed; Alix moved over and held the shoes against the outfit then shook her head,

"What do you think Mitch?" she asked, I loved watching my friends interact like this. Mitchie shook her head,

"No, there's nothing white in the outfit it's going to look stupid, plus she's going to get mud all over them anyway."

"Hey!" I objected, they waved their hands at me. Charming.

"There was a grey pair think they'll work?" Alix asked walking back over to the closet.

"It's worth a shot," Alix brought the shoes over to the outfit, trying it against all the items. Then smiled; something that was only seen every so often, she looked in her element when she did this.

"Alright, we have an outfit!" Alix plonked the shoes on the bed then sat next to Mitchie.

"Thanks guys, you were a real help! I'm gonna go take a shower," I grabbed my clothes leaving out my shoes.

"We'll tidy all these clothes away for ya," Mitchie looked at me as she said it then moved to a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Awww, guys you're the best!" I cried, I ran over to each of my friends and gave them the biggest hug they had ever had. After I had pulled away from them both they looked at me like I was crazy.

"O…K," They said in unison, confusion on their face,

"Go get ready!" Alix shoved me into the bathroom. I laughed as she shoved me through the door. I dropped the clothes onto to closed toilet lid. I went over to the shower and turned it on; I closed the sliding glass door to keep in the steam. I shimmied out of my clothes and stepped under the warm cascade of water. I massaged shampoo into my hair the aroma of raspberries perfumed the steam. I washed all the suds out of my hair and turned off the shower. Grabbing a towel, I stepped out drying myself off as I walked around the bathroom. I changed into my clothes and wrapped my hair in a towel so I didn't get them wet.

Once I was changed I walked out into my room to my friends who were waiting patiently. The room pristine.

"I hope you're not going looking like that?" Alix joked.

"Err, no!" I said "Can you do my hair for me?" Alix nodded,

"Want me to do your make up?" Mitchie asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"Make it look natural though Mitch," I sat in my swivel chair near my dresser as Alix unwrapped the towel around my hair and turned on the hair dryer. Alix grabbed a hair brush and brushed through my wet hair, brushing out the knots as she dried.

After my hair was dry but still slightly damp, Mitchie took to my face with the limited amount of make up I had. I felt something being brushed over my face and I felt some of my hair being pulled back from my face,

"Do you have any bobby pins, Cait?" Alix asked me, my eyes were closed so I popped them open and pointed to the top draw of my vanity.

After they were done fiddling with my hair and make up it was nearly 7 Nate would be here any minute. I grabbed the shoes off the bed and slipped them on my feet. By the time I had tied the laces there was a honk of a cars horn then 10 seconds later the doorbell rang.

"That's Nate," I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand "How do I look?" I looked in the floor length mirror. I was wearing the outfit Alix had picked out for me, half of my hair was pulled back from my face and held back by bobby pins, the other half of my hair was left as it was and the other tied over the top. My make up was natural with a splash of red colouring my cheeks and a little eyeliner outlining my eyes. I smiled at my reflection.

Alix wolf-whistled, "You look hawt!" she stated, Mitchie laughed. I picked a pillow up off my bed and chucked it at her.

"Come on Cait, you're keeping him waiting!" Mitchie said grabbing my hand and walking me to the door. This is it, my first date with Nate. Nate West of Connect 3. I suddenly felt nervous I stopped in my tracks halfway down the stairs. I must have stunned Alix because she carried on walking behind me; she bumped into me almost sending me tumbling down the stairs.

"Dude, why'd you stop?" Alix asked rubbing her stomach where it had collided with my elbow,

"Dude? Do I look like a guy?" I asked.

"Well…" she smirked; I mock gasped and playfully hit her arm, "When did you get so violent?"

"Around about the same time you called me dude!" she laughed, Mitchie joined in shortly after then it was my turn to join in.

Our laughing stopped when the doorbell rang for a second time I looked at the door, the nervousness that had disappeared when we started laughing, had once again returned. Mitchie pulled me down the stairs again this time I didn't stop; I'd made Nate wait long enough.

I reached for the door knob opening it to reveal a smart yet casual looking Nate. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. As soon as I saw that smile all the nerves I felt melted away.

"Hey Caity. Are you ready?" he asked, stepping into the hallway, I nodded,

"Let me just get my purse," I ran back upstairs and got my purse containing my phone, a little money just in case and lip gloss. When I arrived back down stairs, I saw that Nate was hugging both of my best girlfriends. I felt a slight pang of jealousy. Hey! I said _slight! _

"Ok, I'm ready, everyone out so I can lock up," I ushered everyone out of my door. Mom and Dad worked nights so I was alone in the house until about 3 in the morning. I was alone all the time really, they were both at work before I even got home from school, the only time I ever see them is on weekends. It's safe to say that I don't have a good relationship with my parents.

Once everyone was out of the door, I closed it behind me and locked it securely. We all walked to the end of the driveway where I said goodbye to Mitchie and Alix. Mitchie went to the other side of the street with Alix before they both turned around,

"Yo afro boy," Mitchie joked, Nate turned to look at her before he climbed into the car after helping me in. Both Mitchie and Alix took their pointer finger and their middle finger on their right hands and pointed them towards their eyes then pointed their pointer finger at Nate in unison. He laughed at them both before Mitchie yelled again, "Have her home by 10, I'll be watching through my window!" she pointed at her window at the front of her house, "Love you guys!" she waved as Nate got in the car,

"Love you too!" We both yelled through the open window. Nate turned the car into action and peeled away from the sidewalk, once we left the street I turned to Nate.

"She'll do it you know!" I said.

"Who Mitchie?" I nodded "What's she going to do?"

"She'll sit at her window all night and wait for me to get home!" he laughed at me not quite believing me "I'm serious," Nate looked at me in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, then she'll call me and want me to talk about it," I laughed. Nate laughed along with me.

"That sounds like Mitchie alright," he smiled.

The rest of the car ride was filled with talk of music and friends. I wasn't really nervous anymore, it was only dinner and a movie after all, there was no need to be nervous was there?

We reached the multiplex soon after setting off from my house. Nate climbed out of the car and ran around the other side to help me out. The perfect gentleman. I was bracing myself for a mob of screaming fans but instead we got stares and glares from the surrounding teens, pre-teens and even some parents.

As we got in line for tickets, I looked around at people staring at me. I began to feel self conscious about myself so I stood closer to Nate for security.

"Nate, people are staring," I whispered as we moved forward a little. He looked at me then around at the people staring,

"What do you say we give them something to look at?" I barely had time to respond before his lips were on mine, he pulled me close and I just melted in his arms. We pulled away a minute later; I had a shocked look on my face identical to the ones of the fans standing around still staring.

"Ummm, Ok," I said putting a hand in my hair. The last person in the line, got their tickets,

"What movie do you want to see Caity?" Nate asked me as we looked at the board,

"I don't know surprise me," I said looking at him, he smiled,

"Ok, do you want anything?" he asked me, taking his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans,

"I'll have whatever you're having," I smiled sweetly. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like a love struck teenager? Oh that's right I was.

"Alright, why don't you sit over there and I'll be right there," I nodded and walked over to the bench he was pointing at. The stares followed me over to the bench. I learned to ignore them and waited for Nate. As I waited my phone bleeped signalling I had a text. I flipped it open and saw that it was from Mitchie asking how my date was going. I smiled and quickly texted a reply.

_It's good, a few people staring at the movies but yeah. I'll call you when I get home. Love ya Mitch! Cait xx_

I closed my phone and slid it back into my bag, as I did; Nate came back with a medium tub of popcorn and two diet cokes. I guess he knew what I wanted. I smiled as I stood up and took one of the cokes from his hand.

"Thanks," I stood on my tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek; he smiled at me as I did.

The movie was great we saw _G.I Joe: Rise of the Cobra, _Nate chose the right kind of movie, I don't go for the chick-flicks much; I'm more of an action kind of girl.

Nate took the tub from the popcorn and the two empty drinks cups and tossed them in the garbage can as we left the theatre. Once we reached the lobby, I noticed that there were more people there than there was before the movie, but I figured that that was because it was a Friday night.

Nate casually swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as we walked. Once we were in the middle of the lobby, loud screams could be heard, Nate looked at me and uttered on little word…

"Run!" He grabbed my hand and sprinted for the exit, he nodded to the security guards who were holding the crowd at bay as we left. We carried on running to the car, as soon as he reached it, he unlocked it and jumped in, I was close behind. Once we were inside and buckled in Nate drove off fast. He looked in the rear view mirror to see if we were being followed there was an old beat up blue car following us; I couldn't see what type it was because it was getting dark. "Caity, I'm so sorry about this, this is not how I wanted this date to go!" he said turning left sharply, he glanced in the rear view mirror and sped up a bit to out run the paparazzi behind us.

"It's ok, I kind of expected it to be like this; Mitchie told me that the same thing happened on her first date with Shane." I shrugged; it didn't faze me at all that there were photographers and screaming fans as long as Nate was there I knew that I was going to be safe.

"We might have to skip dinner tonight," Nate said as he took a sharp left and then another sharp right. He glanced back in the rear view mirror and relaxed back into his seat; the paparazzi were gone, I sighed in relief. "It's not because I don't want to have dinner with you its just, I don't want the paparazzi to follow us and ruin it for us!" I nodded, I smiled though; I really didn't mind that we had to cut the date short. I was just glad that I was with him.

"Nate, will you stop its fine honestly," I smiled and he took the hand that was resting on my knee and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. I blushed.

"Actually, I know a place where we can go where the paparazzi won't find us," he said as we stopped at a red light. "We can pick up a pizza and go there. That's if you want to, of course!" I laughed at him. He was really trying to salvage this date.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he smiled back at me as I said it.

Nate pulled up at a pizzeria and went inside. I'd already told him that I'd have what ever he was having. He came back five minutes later with a pizza box in his hands. Nate climbed back into the car and handed me the box.

"Alright, we'll be at the spot in a couple of minutes," he said. As he started the engine, I could fell the warmness of the pizza on my legs as I held it there.

Nate drove a little way out of town and went along a dirt track. He eventually stopped a little way down,

"Here we are," he said climbing out of the car and rushing around to my side to help me out. When I was out he went to the trunk and got a blanket out. I waited for him as he joined me; he took the pizza from my hand and put the blanket under his arm carrying the pizza in the same hand before holding my hand as we walked a little further down the dirt track to a little clearing of trees. We stopped and Nate put the blanket down in the long grass, I looked out over the town, it looked like I was looking out over Springfield in _The Simpsons_ and I secretly wondered if this was the inspiration for it.

"It's beautiful up here," I whispered not realizing that Nate was stood right behind me.

"It sure is," he startled me when he spoke, thankfully he didn't noticed, "I come up here all the time, when I need a moment to myself for a while, I usually bring my guitar up here. Mitchie told me about it actually. I never realised it was here until she told me," I smiled at the fact that my best friend and my… boyfriend were getting along so well. Boyfriend? Could I actually call him that, he's not asked me to be his girlfriend so does that really make us a couple or just two teens who are going out, wait is that the same thing…ugh it's all too confusing.

"Figures, Mitchie would know about this place, she said she always had a special place to go when she needed to think, now I know where it is. I can see why she loves it so much." I looked out over the town; I could see the street lights and the lights of the houses everywhere I looked. This must be a great spot to go on the fourth of July, you could see almost every house in the town; it was a magical site.

"Hey this pizza's getting cold, shall we eat?" I nodded,

"A boy after my own heart," I laughed, Nate laughed too. We sat on the blanket eating Hawaiian pizza (my favourite) chatting between bites. We talked about everything from Camp Rock, where we met 2 years ago, and where as Jason would put it "Connect 3, connected," We talked about Mitchie and Shane, being a popstar. We talked about anything we could think of.

Soon the pizza was gone and we were left to look up at the stars and wonder if there were people like us in another far away galaxy.

"Hey Nate," he turned his head to look at me, "Do you think that aliens exist?" it was a random question but it seemed appropriate at the time,

"I really don't know, I mean, I've always thought that there was something more out there," he laughed and smiled. He turned his head to look back up at the stars, at that moment a shooting star whizzed above our heads. It was the first time I'd ever seen a shooting star. I gasped at the sight.

"Wow," I said in amazement,

"Make a wish Caity," Nate said. I promptly closed my eyes and thought. No sooner had I thought of something my phone bleeped in my purse. I sighed and reluctantly plucked it out of my bag. I had a message from Mitchie. I ignored it and exited the message window and then saw that it was 10:30.

"Shoot," I said under my breath,

"What's up?" Nate asked me, slight worry evident on his face.

"Its 10:30 I promised Connie, I'd be home at 10," Nate looked at me,

"Well, I'd better get you home!" he said getting up off the blanket pulling me up with him, he bundled the blanket into a ball and grabbed the pizza box. We made our way to the car together. I got in and buckled myself in before Nate had finished in the trunk.

"I'm sorry for cutting our date short Nate, mom and dad work nights so they asked Connie to look out for me while they were at work," I hurried as Nate buckled his seatbelt.

"Hey, no worries, the movie was longer that what I thought it would be and I didn't realise what the time was," Nate said as he shifted the car into gear and turned around in a gap before driving back down the dirt track we'd drove down an hour earlier.

Some 15 minutes later we reached my house. Nate opened the door for me. He walked me to the door, I looked up at Mitchie's house and saw her in the window just as she had said; I waved at her as did Nate. I moved onto the porch where I was certain Mitchie would not be able to see me and Nate. I unlocked the door before turning back to Nate.

"Thank you for a great night Nate, I really enjoyed it, even when we did get mobbed by fans," I laughed.

"You're welcome," Nate moved his hand and brushed a stray tendril of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear, he moved his hand to my cheek stroking it lightly before moving it to the back of my neck and moved his face closer to my own. His soft lips touched mine creating sparks between our lips. I stepped closer to him without parting our lips. Nate moved his free hand to the small of my back in an attempt to pull me closer, if that was even possible. The kiss was sweet and I didn't want it to end. My first real kiss. The last was not half as good as this one.

I remembered my first ever kiss, which was a disaster mainly because Jimmy Baker had tapped me on the shoulder and as I turned to look at him had grazed my lips against his. Jimmy Baker was the most disgusting boy in the whole of my old school. I shiver at the mention of his name. He never showered and smelt of sweaty gym socks all the time. That was the worst moment of my life. This however was by the far the best.

Nate pulled away, the instant my lips had left his, I felt a wanting feeling for his lips on mine once more but sadly there was nothing. I opened my eyes, that I didn't even realise were closed and saw a smiling Nate looking me in the face.

"I have something to ask you Caity," Nate looked me in the eyes. I nodded for him to carry on, he seemed nervous as he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Caitlyn Geller will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, my heart thumped in my chest,

"Yes, of course I will," I said jumping into his arms to hug him, he chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed me again.

"Goodnight Caity," he whispered, into my ear. His voice whispering in my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Goodnight Nate," I replied, I watched him walk down my driveway to the car. I waved as he got back in. I waited for him to drive away before opening my front door. I walked in and closed it. I leaned against it and smiled as I thought about that night.

My very first date.

* * *

**Whatta ya think? I wasn't sure whether to have their first kiss or have Nate ask Caitlyn to be his girlfriend, so I added them both. I hope you like this Naitlyn chapter, I personally don't but that might be because it took me soooo long to write. Anyway. I will be alternating updates between this one and my new SWAC story so if I'm on your author alerts the next one you will be seeing it Falling Over Me. I put the trailer up so go check it out. I'm going to stop this laboriously long authors note and let ya'll get back to your lives lol. Please review and don't forget if you are a fan of SWAC check out the trailer for my new story. **

**Au revoir! **


	18. Paparazzi

***ducks out of the way of the hundreds of pieces of rotten fruit* Guys cut it out, *ducks out of way of more fruit* I'm sorry for it being so late with updating, I just started college and got lots and lots of assignments to do. So that's whay I was so late posting this chapter. Make sure you read the authors note at the bottom, there's something you migh like there. Anyway I won't prolongue your wait any longer so here you are. Enjoy! **

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi**

**Paparazzi - Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All songs are property of their writers not me. Although I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers but sadly not. **

* * *

Chapter 18 – Paparazzi

**Mitchie's POV **

_Well here we are again,_

_Throwing punch lines no one wins_

_As the morning sun begins to rise_

_We're fading fast and we won't work this out_

I could hear my phone ringing from the bathroom, where I was just finishing the flat ironing my chestnut brown hair. I quickly turned off the flat iron and unplugged them from the outlet in the wall.

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight_

_No, we're not gonna make this right_

_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye _

'_Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight _

I ran to my bed where my phone was lying, I picked it up as I got to it and answered it, I knew who it was without looking at the caller ID.

"What can I do for you Nathanial?" I said, trying not to laugh. It didn't work as I heard Nate laughing on the other end of the phone

"Hey _Michaela_," I shuddered at the use of my name.

Nate sounded tired, he always sounded tired lately, and he always looked tired too. I don't know if anyone else noticed or if it was just me. I shrugged it off and went back to the phone call.

"Ugh, don't call me Michaela!" I said

"Don't call me Nathanial!" he retorted, I laughed

"What's up Nate? You only call me if you can't find Shane, I'm beginning to wonder if you don't want to talk to me," I faked a sad voice, Nate chuckled,

"Mitchie, I can hear the smile in your voice and you know that's not true!" He knew me to well. He was right.

"Yeah, I know I was just messing with you," I laughed, "So why exactly did you call?"

"Shane asked me to call you while he went in the shower and let you know that the press conference has been moved to this morning and he's going to pick you up at 9:30." I looked at my alarm clock _9:00. _I had to be ready for Shane by then.

"Alright thanks Nate, I was going to come over anyway before we went but I guess I'll see you later instead?" I walked around my room packing things into my bag that I thought I would need. Not much really.

"Yeah I guess you will, Alix and Caity are coming over this afternoon too" I smiled, during every conversation I have had with Nate so far has included Caitlyn. I said nothing about it I wouldn't want to embarrass him. Or would I?

"Oh great I haven't seen Alix and Cait since, ummm...yesterday..." Nate laughed loudly

"Mitchie, has anyone ever told you how weird you are?" I pondered for a while thinking back to all those years with Sierra.

"You would be the first," I stated, "Maybe your weirdness has rubbed off on me, Nathanial."

"Whatever, Michaela" I heard someone shouting far away from Nate's side of the phone, my heart fluttered when I realised who's voice it was,

"_Nate, did you call Mitchie?" _

"Ahh, I do believe Shane is out of the shower!" I laughed, Nate can be so weird sometimes; maybe I was right when I said he had rubbed off on me. "I'm talking to her now!" Came Nate's muffled voice, he probably had his hand over the microphone in his cell.

"_Tell her I'm on my way over!" _Shane's muffled voice filled my ears; I smiled at the sound of his voice. In the few seconds that I was sat there I was a 17 soon to be 18 in two months, year old girl who was totally completely and utterly head over heels in love with Shane Gray; then I thought about it more and realised, I was not the only girl my age that was head over heels in love with Shane Gray, but I am the only one of those girls that Shane Gray is completely and utterly head over heels in love with.

"Mitchie?" Nate shook me out of my thoughts of Shane. "Michaela?"

"Huh, what?" I asked shaking my head,

"I said..." I cut him off

"Shane's on his way, yeah I heard!" I could imagine Nate sat on his bed his mouth set in a perfect 'O' shape. I chuckled at the thought.

"_Nate, Jase! I'm leaving, I'll see ya later!" _Shane called.

"I'll see you later Mitch!" Nate said quickly.

"Yeah, bye Nathanial, love ya!" I laughed,

"Bye Michaela, love ya too!" he laughed

"Oh Nate?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"Don't tell Jason I'm coming over later, you know how he gets," Whenever Jason knew that we three girls would be coming over he would jump around the boy's house all day yelling 'Mitchie, Caitlyn and Alix are coming, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Alix are coming!' It really annoyed the guys so to save them from the excitement, we all came up with a plan not to tell him when we were going to come over.

"Gotcha, Bye!" Nate replied, knowing what I was talking about

"Bye!" I hung up and tossed my phone in my bag. I grabbed it from my bed and made my way down stairs where my parents were eating breakfast. Mom had a catering thing to do this afternoon and Dad didn't work on Saturday's he always got someone to cover for him at the shop because he liked to spend the weekend as a family.

When I reached the kitchen I could hear my parent's voices and also one that I thought that I wouldn't hear for another 10 minutes yet. Shane was sat at the kitchen table with my parents, his back to the doorway I was currently stood in, tucking into two slices of heavily buttered toast. My mom saw me in the doorway I shook my head as he was about to speak, I put my finger over my mouth to signal her to be quiet, my dad saw the same signal and carried on talking to Shane about his music and something about the hardware store.

When I was satisfied that Shane wouldn't turn around and see me, I crept up to him quietly, when I was close enough, I reached over his shoulder and took a piece of toast from his plate, then said in his ear,

"Morning pop star," Shane jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor at my feet. He got back up to his feet and looked at me, as best he could (he's a good five inches taller than me). He narrowed his eyes at me, I knew what was going to happen next. "Can I have a five second head start?" I asked meekly as I took my bag from off my shoulder. Shane nodded. As soon as I had seen his head move I ran for the double doors leading out into our back yard and ran around as much as I could in the small yard we had. I had barely got to the other side of the yard before Shane came out and started chasing me, I couldn't get away from him , he was so much faster than me and he had longer legs that could carry him further. Shane caught me and pulled me to the floor, he balanced on his hands stopping himself from crushing me. I saw my parents watching and laughing through the kitchen window. I still had the piece of Shane's toast in my hand,

"Good morning beautiful!" he said leaning down towards me to kiss me. I smiled and jammed the toast in my hand into his open mouth; he repeatedly blinked at me before rolling off me and eating the toast hanging from his mouth. "Thanks," he said through his mouthful of toast.

"No problem," I rolled over onto my stomach so I faced him, "Shouldn't we be going we're going to be late!" I said scooching further over so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He looked at his silver watch, light reflected off the watch face making a rainbow effect on his perfect face.

"Yeah, we should get going," he rolled on his back and flung himself onto his feet without using his hands, something I had seen him do on stage on TV many times before. He pulled me up too and leant in to kiss me, I let him this time knowing full well my parents were watching. I didn't mind anymore.

"Come on we're going to be late!" I said trying my best to detach myself from him. Shane just clung onto me tighter.

"No, I don't want to go, I want to stay here, where no one can get to us!" I smiled at him but then gave him a stern look. "Mitch, they're just going to probe into our lives, they're going to dig up every bit of information they can and ask you about it!" I didn't like the sound of that I had a bad past that I didn't want the whole world to know about and certainly not Shane. Shane saw the concern on my face as I looked down at my feet. Shane put his finger under my chin and pulled it up so he could look me in the eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" a look of concern pooled in his eyes, I felt bad for not telling him what was wrong, but I didn't want to talk about it, not yet anyway, I was barely over it.

"Nothing," I avoided his eyes as I said it.

"Mitchie!" he warned.

"It's just...I'm scared that's all." I lied

"Mitchie, there's nothing for you to be scared of trust me, I've done it hundreds of times! Yeah they might ask you awkward questions but that's part of the job!" He tried to get me to look him in the eye but I just stood there not moving with my head towards the floor "Mitchie, I'm going to be there right beside you we're going to do it together! So don't worry!" This time I looked at him knowing full well that he meant it.

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled "Come on let's get this over with!" I dragged him through the yard to the kitchen saying goodbye to both my parents and giving them both a kiss before leaving.

I got into Shane's car and flicked on the radio when we were leaving the end of my street, a song was ending and the radio station host was talking. Another song began to play and I recognised it as Switchfoot, both me and Shane were huge fans of Switchfoot, I smiled as I listened to the melody of the song.

_Welcome to the planet _

_Welcome to existence _

_Everyone's here _

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

_What happens next?_

This was my favourite song, Shane's second favourite. I started to get into the song a little moving my head in time to the music. Then the urge to sing grew inside me.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

I saw Shane smile out of the corner of my eye, I wanted him to join.

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be_

To my surprise he did join in and we filled the rest of the car journey with our voices mingling with that of the music.

We pulled up to the hotel where the press conference was being held. I got nervous as we drew nearer and nearer to the room. I felt sick to the bottom of my stomach, I gripped Shane's hand tighter as we walked into a tiny room, where Jess, the boy's publicist and assistant to Todd at Avalanche Records, was waiting. I smiled at her.

"Hi Jess," I said politely

"Hi Mitchie, how are you?" she asked

"Umm, a little nervous...a little scarred and a little sick!" I said chuckling nervously at the end of my sentence,

"Yeah, that's understandable but don't worry I'm sure Shane will look after you and I will be here all the time so don't worry about anything, we've got it all covered." She reassured me, somehow that seemed to make me feel more relaxed knowing that Jess was looking after me also.

"Thanks Jess, that really helped," I smiled at her,

"No problem." She put a hand to her ear, she was wearing an ear piece, "Alright, they're ready for you!" she nodded towards a door. I looked at Shane apprehensively, he gave me a kiss on the forehead for reassurances then guided me through the door his hand on my back the whole time. As soon as I had stepped through the door flashing went off in every direction, I could hear chatter and clicking of cameras. I tried my best not to look nervous.

"Relax." Shane whispered in my ear. I guess he could feel how tense I was as I walked to a chair at a table big enough for Shane and I to sit at. I smiled at the people watching me there were heaps of people with cameras taking a picture of Shane and I every five seconds, there were a couple of people scattered across the room with video cameras and here and there were people with notepads and Dictaphones. I sat in the chair, Shane sat on the left of me, I glanced at Jess and she nodded to me in reassurances. "Hi everyone how is your day so far?" Shane asked the many people in the room, a series of mutters and chuckles echoed off the white washed walls. "This is my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres," Shane motioned to me, "She's a little nervous today so go easy on her," everyone in the room chuckled, I found myself chuckling.

"Hi," I said meekly waving my hand a little

"Well should we get started?" Shane asked looking around the room. Various nods and yes's sounded out. A woman dressed in a black pant suit, with her hair in a tight bun and small reporter's notebook stood up. "Yes, Ma'am what's your question?" Shane asked politely

"Shane, you seem different than before the summer. Before you were seen by the press as a male diva pop star, can you explain to us what brought about this sudden change?" The woman talked with her hands, moving her hands around in elaborate fashions, her pencil in one hand her notebook in the other.

"Oh wow, well ummm, you have this girl right here to thank for the sudden change in my behaviour," I blushed and slid further down into my seat. "I met Mitchie at a summer camp, where I was an instructor. The very first day I met her in the kitchen, I was so mad because everything that was put on for breakfast wasn't anything I could eat because of the allergies I have. I came storming in wanting to see who was in charge, demanding to know why the breakfast I was sent had everything I was allergic to on it. Mitchie popped up her face covered in flour, I talked to her about the allergy thing, I was being totally rude. So when I asked to see who was in charge, she just told me that there was a way to talk to a person and the way I was talking to her wasn't the way I should. I realised how much of a jerk I was being and knew that what Mitchie was saying was right. I finally said that I would have my manager send it over again. I was just moving to leave but she wouldn't let me until I had said thank you. That one moment was the moment that I realised that being a jerk was not the way I wanted to be, I didn't want to be one of those divas that got everything they wanted because people were scared of what might happen to them if they didn't make it happen." Shane said, the reporter was nodding along with every sentence, I got lost halfway through and was letting my brain catch up with what Shane was saying. Shane looked at me and smiled. I remembered that day clearly it was the day that I had met Shane, that day will stick in my mind for ever.

"Mitchie, is there anything you would like to add to that?" the reporter addressed me this time. My stomach went into knots. What if I said the wrong thing? I think Shane noticed the look of worry on my face as he reached out and squeezed my hand on top of the table. A couple of whispered awes could be heard around the room.

"Yeah, I um..." I looked at Shane, he was nodding encouraging me, I looked into his eyes, there was so much love in his eyes, love for me. Seeing that gave me the motivation and encouragement to speak. "I remember that day really well. It was the first time I had ever met Shane and I remember thinking what a jerk he was when he stormed into the kitchen looking for my mom, she was the cook at the camp this year. As he was talking to me I remember thinking that he was so out of control and that everyone was so scared to tell him to calm down and just stop being a jerk, I decided that enough was enough and he needed to lose the 'the whole world revolves around me' act. So I just told him flat out that he was basically being a jerk and he needed to take a long hard look at himself and see that everything doesn't revolve around him and that people don't want to be treated the way he treats them. I guess it worked." I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath. I was feeling more comfortable with this now that I had one question over with.

"I think I took Mitchie's advice into consideration later on in the day when I was teaching a class, I can't really remember which class it was-" I cut him off

"Hip-hop," I stated flatly,

"Yeah hip-hop, wait...how did you know it was that class?" Shane asked looking at me disbelievingly

"Shane, I was in that class!" I couldn't believe he didn't notice I was in that class,

"You were?"

"Yes,"

"I didn't see you!" he looked at me, the reporters were clicking their cameras ten to the dozen at this point capturing every second of the press conference.

"That's because I didn't have flour on my face and you didn't know me properly until we met at the dock!" I continued our little conversation, not really thinking about the reporters and the cameras.

"Oh right. Anyway, I was teaching _hip-hop_," he emphasized hip-hop and looked at me when he said it. "and the class was dancing when this guy fell over because he got his feet all tangled up because of the steps, one of the girls in the class was being real mean to him but I didn't say anything to her I just went directly over to him and asked him if he was any good on the drums, he is an amazing drummer. All he needed to do was get the beat of the sticks and to his feet, so I offered to help him with his dancing. By the end of camp he was up to the same level as the others in the class." I smiled at the memory

"I was watching him at that time and I remember feeling proud of the fact that what I had told him had got through to him and had made him want to be a better person and I was glad of the fact that he would be helping someone that needed help." I continued. The reporter smiled and nodded her thanks before sitting down and jotting things down.

A man in blue jeans and a dress shirt stood up holding the same as the previous reporter.

"Hi, David Matthews, Teen Today Magazine. When did you both realise that you both liked each other?" He turned on his Dictaphone and waited for an answer. I smiled at Shane and proceeded to answer.

"For me it was definitely the time that he asked me what I thought of a song, he sang it to me and that's when I realised that he was such a sweet and sensitive guy and underneath all that attitude was someone that any girl would be lucky to have," Shane smiled at me as I finished.

"Yeah, I second what Mitchie said, that was definitely the time when I knew that I liked her, when I knew I loved her was a different story." He smiled at me, the whole room erupted into chatter

"Care to elaborate?" the reporter asked,

"Well," Shane started "I think the first time I realised that I love Mitchie was when I found out she was lying about who she was," Chatter started up again, I looked over at Jess who was mouthing 'it's ok' to me. I listened to Shane intently. "Even though I was angry and upset with her, when I walked away I realised that the reason I was so angry and upset was because of the fact that I love her. I had to get my head around everything so it took me a while to actually admit to her that I love her." Awes once again sounded out around the room.

"Mitchie, Shane said that you lied about who you were, what exactly did you lie about?" the reporter asked me. I took a deep breath here goes nothing.

"Well, back at my school I only had one friend, so when I went to Camp Rock I wanted to fit in, and all the kids at camp were all rich and could afford to go there without a discount which is what I did, my mom was the cook so I got to go at a discounted rate. I met these girls and they were really cool, I wanted to be friends with them but their main ring leader wouldn't talk to me when she found out that my dad owned a hardware store, but when I told her my mom was president of _Hot Tunes TV _China, she let me in her group. When Shane found out I was lying I was so ashamed of myself, I let myself down, I lied to Shane, the boy I love and my Mom who I love more than anything." Tears started to form in my eyes as I relived the moment I lost Shane and the moment Tess humiliated me in front of the whole Camp. Shane saw the tears forming in my eyes and instantly pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back soothingly and within minutes I was fine. I was just a little overwhelmed I guess.

"Thank you Mitchie," the reporter said sitting back down in his seat, "Oh and sorry to have upset you," I smiled, that was probably going to be the only time I was going to hear that, the paparazzi can be terrible, and I had never heard one of them apologise ever.

"It's ok," I replied, wiping the remainder of my tears away.

"Anyone else?" Shane asked, my hand still in his. Another reporter stood up,

"Shane, what are the plans for the new album?" he asked, I sighed an internal sigh of relief; it got the subject off me.

"Well, we are currently in the process of recording some new songs. We have a special guest on the album, she's new to the music business, but she is an amazing singer. I think she will go down really well with our fans." I looked down at my hands to hide my blush. I really don't know if they should know about the fact that I was going to be the guest on the album.

"Who is this guest?" the reporter asked. Shane looked at Jess, who looked at the clipboard in her hand, she nodded, signalling that Shane was allowed to tell them it was going to be me.

"She is actually sitting in this room right now. This beautiful girl sat next to me, Mitchie Torres." I blushed again and smiled.

"Can we have a preview Mitchie?" I looked at Jess and she nodded. I thought up a song to sing, I wasn't going to sing _This is Me, _it would spoil the surprise. I quickly decided on a song.

"Sure" Then I began to sing.

_Who will I be _

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities _

_That I can see _

_There's nothing that I can't do _

_Who will I be _

_Yes I believe _

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I could become anything and know the choice is up to me _

_Who will I be?_

I sang, I looked out at the sea of reporters, they all stood mouths agape. I don't know if that was good or bad. After a few agonising moments, the room erupted in applause. I smiled widely. This must be what it felt for Shane to get up on stage and sing in front of all those people. Amazing. Simply amazing.

"Thank you Mitchie, that was amazing!" the reporter said before sitting down. The next reporter stood up, he was wearing a tweed jacket with elbow patches, he had shiny black hair, it was brushed back across his head he also had a ring on every finger of both hands and a thick gold chain around his neck. He had an evil and devious look about him; I wasn't sure on this guy at all. I leaned over to Shane as the reporter fished his notepad out of his pocket.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"That's Victor Step, he is the worst reporter out there you have to watch what you say around him." I took it all into account as Victor was finally ready to ask his question, one which I was dreading to hear.

"Mitchie, is it true that in your younger days you were involved in drink and drugs?" I stared at Victor Step, my mouth reaching down to the floor. A look of concern flooded my face. Shane was shocked; I knew this because he gasped when Victor finished talking.

"Excuse me?" I heard Shane say next to me, I couldn't even speak. "How dare you accuse her of taking drugs and drinking!" Shane stood up from his seat, clearly angry with this man.

"I did my research Mr Gray, I know a lot of things about Mitchie here, things that you probably don't even know!" he said deviously, his voice was dripping with venom.

"Shane sit down," I whispered suddenly gaining my voice.

"No Mitchie I will not sit down until I hear what this slime ball has to say, I am not having him accuse you of things!" he half shouted to me.

"Shane please sit down," I pleaded. He gave in and sat back down.

"Well come on Victor let's hear what you have to say!" Shane seethed. I wasn't looking forward to this.

"Mitchie, allow me to jog your memory of Robbie Barnett," my heart just about stopped in my chest. How the hell did he know about him? "Robbie is currently serving a life sentence in prison for possession of an extremely dangerous drug which he then intended to sell on to other vulnerable teenagers, you being one of them. He is also in prison for driving under the influence and manslaughter." By now Victor had walked to the front of the room in front of our table and was staring me in the face as he was talking, intimidating me. "And who," he said turning around to the remaining reporters in the room "is Robbie Barnett Mitchie?" he turned to me again. I opened my mouth to speak but no words left my mouth. "Robbie Barnett, is the ex boyfriend of Mitchie Torres." I had had enough, I needed to get out I couldn't hear any more of this. I stood up vigorously pushing the chair away; it fell down the back of the stage with a clatter. Shane looked at me shocked. I never told him about any of this and the truth was, I thought that if I didn't tell him I would forget all about it and push the painful memories from my mind. But sadly that was not going to happen now I had to tell him.

I looked out at the crowd of reporters and then could look no more, I ran for the door. I crashed through it and followed the hallway till I found a closet. It was the only place I could find where I could hide. Hide away from everything; life, my past, paparazzi and Victor Step. Once inside the closet, I sat on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. The tears fell over and over again. I rocked backwards and forwards, something I did when I cried. I could faintly hear my name being called but I didn't care, I didn't want to be found yet.

The voice was getting louder and louder and I instantly recognised it as Shane's, I carried on crying not able to stop. I heard footsteps, they got closer and closer until they stopped outside the door of the closet I was sat in. The door opened to reveal Shane, my saviour.

**Shane's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mitchie? Drugs and alcohol? It didn't make sense at all, I know Mitchie and that was not her. I looked over at Mitchie, I could see the colour draining out of her face, the once electrifying smile had faded leaving her face looking dull and pale. Her eyes that were usually so bright like the sun were now gray like the moon.

Mitchie rose from her seat, shocking me. Her chair fell back and landed on the floor behind the stairs with a clatter, she sprinted for the door not looking back as she went. I stared after her then stared out at the mass of reporters. I looked down at Victor, he had a smug grin on his face.

"I hope you are satisfied Victor!" I said as I stood up to leave to find my girlfriend. She needed me and I wasn't about to leave her when she needed me. Jess followed after me but I thought it would be best that she didn't follow, she could talk to her later but right now was not the time.

I ran up and down corridors calling Mitchie's name, I checked every room, some were locked so I knocked on the door and asked if she was in there. None of them answered. I was starting to think she had left the building when I remembered that I had missed a corridor. I went back to the entrance to the corridor; as I got nearer I could hear sobbing, I knew that Mitchie was in there. I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just walked in not having a care in the world whether it was Mitchie or not.

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane walked in and saw me on the floor rocking backwards and forwards, my knees drawn up to my chest sobbing my heart out. I looked up at him and saw the concern written all over his face.

"Mitchie," he said shutting the door behind him and walking towards me. He came and sat next to me, he pulled me into his arms and I stayed there sobbing into his clean shirt. He shushed and stroked my brunette hair, he occasionally kissed my head until I had eventually calmed down.

"Shane," I said weakly grabbing his shirt for comfort,

"Shhh, it's ok Mitchie," but that was it , it wasn't ok. My biggest darkest secret had been spread across the world, it wasn't going to be Ok, everything was ruined.

"No Shane, it's not ok," I said trying my hardest not to cry again.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that but I won't know unless you tell me, you don't have to, you can tell me in your own time." He said reassuringly. That was the thing about Shane he didn't push things, he let you tell him things in your own time.

"No I want to." I said. I really wanted to. I took a deep breath before starting. "When I was 16, I went out with this boy Robbie, he was sweet and he was my first ever boyfriend. " I felt strange saying this to Shane, he was my current boyfriend and one of the rules of dating was to not talk about your ex, but in this circumstance it was necessary. I don't consider Robbie as my first boyfriend anymore, not after what he did. "We were together a year, during that time though he started getting into the wrong crowd, he started drinking every night and doing drugs. He tried to get me into it but I refused every time, I knew what it would do to him. I tried to stop him, I really did but he would never listen to me he just shoved me away every time I tried to stop him. One night, we were driving back from a party and he had been drinking and I think he had taken something but I wasn't sure, at first I didn't want to get in the car with him but he practically pushed me into the car, he locked it so I couldn't get out after he had pushed me in" I stopped to take a breath, Shane looked at me intently. "He was driving really fast, I asked him to slow down at few times but he just told me to shut up, I couldn't stand him shouting at me so I stopped asking. The next thing I knew there was this little boy out on his scooter in the middle of the road." The memories came flooding back. "He hit the boy, he went flying over the top of the car and landed with a thud. I told him to pull over but he wouldn't do it, so I pulled the parking brake on, we went flying forward and hit our heads on the dash board, I had a couple of cuts but I didn't care. All I cared about was that little boy. I got out the car after making him unlock the door and raced over to the boy, I didn't care about how hurt I was. I felt his pulse, it was very weak and he wasn't breathing, his head was split open and he was laid at a funny angle. I talked to him a little while I called for an ambulance and police. Robbie got out of the car and ran. Coward. The ambulance eventually came but by the time it got there it was too late, he died in my arms. I was questioned by the police, I told them where Robbie lived but he wasn't there, I told them about his regular drug dealing spot and that's where they found him. Now he's in prison for killing that little boy." I started to sob again. "I just feel so guilty, I could of stopped him from drinking, I could have stopped him from taking those drugs I could have made more of an effort to not get in that car with him. I could've done a lot of things but I didn't I did none of those things. I just let him walk all over me." Shane rubbed my back again and again as I cried. I saw the boy flying into the windscreen and I saw how he was spread out over the floor when I got to him.

"Mitchie, it wasn't your fault you couldn't have done anything to prevent it. It was all_ his_ fault, don't ever blame yourself for someone else's mistakes," he said looking me dead in the eye. I reached up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding. But I swear to you Shane I never took those drugs. I had the occasional sip of alcohol but I never drank the amount he did." I said trying to make him understand that I would never do such a thing.

"It's ok Mitchie, I believe you. I know you would never do anything like that!" I sighed a sigh of relief at least I knew that Shane wasn't going to hold it against me.

"Can I go back to yours please; I don't want you to leave me." I said shyly.

"Sure. Come on." He pulled me up and we walked out to the parking lot. We climbed into the car, Shane started the engine and we made off for Shane, Nate and Jason's home.

When we got back to the guy's house, Alix, Cait, Nate and Jason were all crowded around the TV watching some movie. As soon as I saw them I was bombarded with questions.

"Guys, one at a time!" Alix yelled, frustrated by everyone talking at once.

"How was it?" Nate asked. I looked at him. He knew there was something wrong by the look on my face. Like Shane he knew my facial expressions pretty well and knew when there was something wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. I went up to Shane's room making myself comfortable on the bed. I saw the blanket at the end of Shane's bed and wrapped myself up in it. It was a dark blue and it smelled like Shane. I closed my eyes taking in his scent. Shane was still downstairs; he said he was going to make me some tea and to go up to his room. I lay on his bed as I waited.

Shane came in moments later, with a mug of steaming hot liquid. He set it down on his bedside table and sat with me on the bed. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I took the tea and took long sips, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just right.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip.

"No problem." He replied smiling and putting a toned arm around me. I saw his guitar propped up in the corner of the room and his song book open on the floor next to it. I put the tea back on the bedside table and walked over to the song book, I picked it up and looked at the page. _Pretend _was written at the top of the page and it was filled with Shane's perfect handwriting.

"Did you write something new?" I asked. He nodded. "Sing it to me," I said handing his guitar. I sat back down on the bed with him. He turned to me and put the book in front of him so he could read the lyrics as he strummed. He played the melody to the song and 8 seconds after he had started to strum he opened his mouth to sing.

_Say, won't you stay _

_We could talk about nothing at all_

_We'll sit here and make up the words _

_As we go along _

_The games, we could play_

_Maybe silently write us a song_

_And quietly shout from the roof_

_That we don't belong _

_They told me maybe she's crazy_

_A little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble _

_And all that I knew is that I'd never been here before_

_And though I'd never leave you_

_If it's alright with you _

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and_

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door _

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

Shane smiled at me as he strummed, his sweet melodic voice bouncing off the dark blue walls.

_Strange, oh so strange _

_When it feels better being alone _

_You except there is nobody else _

_And set it in stone_

_And then you came along_

_Your reflection was so sad it's wrong_

_You made me believe once again that I could be wrong _

_They told me maybe she's crazy_

_A little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble _

_And all that I know is that I'd never been here before_

_And though I'd never leave you_

_If it's alright with you _

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and_

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door _

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

He sang the chorus once more and smiled at me again, as I swayed to melody of his guitar.

_And it hurts to know _

_There was somebody out there as strange and as beautiful_

_As you_

_If I know, sooner_

_Maybe she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble _

_All that I know is that I've never been here before _

_And though I'll never leave_

_If it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and _

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door _

_I don't need to pretend anymore _

_I don't need to pretend anymore _

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

Shane finished the song and I leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"That was beautiful Shane." I said running my finger across his smooth cheek. I smiled at the lip gloss he had smeared across his lips. "That's a nice colour on you," he chuckled at me, as I wiped the lip gloss from his lips. I yawned.

"You tired?" Shane asked me. I nodded. All of the day's events had tired me out. "Have a nap, I'll wake you later to take you home." He said. I nodded.

"Stay with me?" I asked, I really didn't want to be on my own. He smiled and lay next to me on the bed. He put his arms around me and I promptly fell asleep to the steady rising and falling of his chest.

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you think? Please review. **

**Oooh about the thing you may like, well do you remember in an earlier chapter I said I might do a video trailer for this story? I may not have but I don't remember. Anyway after a loooong loooong and frustrating month, yes month, of collecting and editing videos it's finally done and posted. If you would like to watch it I'll put the link up in my profile just after I post this chapter. So please check it out and comment on it! =D **

**Songs used in this chapter were:**

**Tonight - Jonas Brothers (You should all know that!)**

**I Dare You to Move - Switchfoot (Awesome song and awesome band and also Joe's favourite band =D)**

**Who Will I Be? - Demi Lovato**

**Pretend - Scott Porter and the Glory Dogs (I was listening to this song on repeat when I wrote the chapter so it had to be in here somewhere)**

**I hope you liked the chapter and the video! And please can you send me some tweets and stuff about Smitchie and what happend in this chapter, I want to use them in my next chapter somwhere I will use all of them promise so can you please send them in. Thanks and don't forget to check my profile for my video. End of authors note. See ya!**


	19. Bad Day

**Ok here's your chapter. Enjoy! **

**Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
**

**Daniel Powter - Bad Day**

**WARNING: Some swear words are in this chapter, I believe they were needed! Sorry if anyone is offended!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY ROBBIE BARNETT AND ALIX AND WHOEVER ELSE WASN'T IN THE FILM.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Bad Day

**Shane's POV**

I woke up and hour later my arm around Mitchie her head on my chest. I could feel her hot breath cutting through my crisp, plain white shirt. I looked down at her, she was snoring softly and I smiled. Carefully I lifted her head off my chest and rested it on the pillow. As soon as I had done that she twisted herself about and casually threw her arm around me in her sleep. I groaned inwardly she was making this difficult. I took her arm and again carefully placed it down next to her as I shuffled across the bed so I could get out. I finally got myself free and got to my feet, before leaving the room I bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

This beautiful girl in front of me was my girlfriend, _my _girlfriend. For a split second I couldn't believe that she was, how did I get so lucky? I had found the one girl who wasn't going out with me for the free stuff or the parties or just for the fame, she was going out with me because she loved me, she loved Shane Gray the person, not Shane Gray the rockstar. I smiled as I ran my hand over her smooth brunette hair and kissed her forehead once again. I grabbed the mug from the table and my phone and headed for the kitchen.

I passed the mirror on the way out and saw my reflection. My hair was sticking out at odd angles all over the place. I laughed at myself; I honestly looked like I had stuck my finger in an electric socket. I looked like Albert Einstein, all the crazy hair.

I carried on to the kitchen, putting the mug in the dishwasher ready for Nate to set going later. I walked into the living room to say hi to the guys but was greeted with the sight of Alix, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn asleep in a chair and on the sofa. Alix laid in Jason's lap and Caitlyn sat in a chair with Nate both snoring soundly. I decided that now would be a good time to play a trick on them all. I crept over to the stereo and found the loudest music I could and inserted it into the disc drawer, I turned the volume up to ten; it was loud enough to wake everyone in the room up but not loud enough to wake Mitchie up, upstairs. I pressed play and the loud low thud of the bass boomed through the speakers, everyone woke with a start jumping right out of their skin. I doubled over with laughter at seeing their faces when they realised what happened.

"Shane that was so NOT FUNNY!" Alix half yelled at me as she breathed heavily.

"Oh, it so was" I said through my laughs, "I wish I had my camera, you guys should have seen the look on your faces," I continued to laugh. Nate, Caitlyn and Alix all looked at me annoyed; Jason just sat there looking confused. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cait, Alix and Nate exchanging glances. They were planning something I knew it!

Before I even had time to think, it seemed like a million and one pillows were hurled at me from all directions of the room. Alix had apparently whispered to Jason to join in.

"Guys, guys cut it out am sorry!" I said as another pillow was hurled at me from Alix's direction. I narrowed my eyes at her as she smiled sweetly. "Dude, so not cool!"

"Sorry. It...slipped?" she said.

"Yeah, I bet," I laughed, I was trying not to get on her bad side. I always seemed to set her off; I avoided asking her questions because I always seemed to say the wrong thing. I never meant to and I hoped that she knew that and deep down I knew that she did.

"One word Shane Gray!" Caitlyn said holding up her index finger.

"Payback!" Nate finished her sentence. I smiled. Ahh, I loved a good challenge.

"That's two words!" Jason exclaimed, Nate and I groaned, Alix and Cait just chuckled.

"Jason, sweetie, it's just one word," Alix said putting a hand on his shoulder. His mouth formed into a small 'O' shape.

"You mean all this time it's been one word?" he asked, we all nodded. "Oh," he looked down at his hands.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Alix suddenly yelled.

"Shhh, guys keep it down, Mitchie's sleeping, she's had a rough day and needs to rest." I said quietly not wanting to make any more noise to wake her up. Caitlyn sighed.

"Shane what happened? I'm worried about her, she looked really pale when she came in the door and she looked like she had been crying." Everyone else nodded. I sighed running a hand through my already messy hair.

"Did you guys not watch the press conference?" I asked. They all shook their heads no.

"We did _TiVo _it though," Nate said picking up the remote and finding it. He put it on and they all went back to their seats, Caitlyn and Nate said together in the arm chair, Alix and Jason sat side by side on the couch, Alix with her legs crossed.

"Hey Nate, toss me the remote," I said, he threw it to me and I fast forwarded to the part that I wanted the part where Victor Step stood up and upset my Mitchie.

"_Mitchie, is it true that in your younger days you were involved in drink and drugs?" _Victor Steps slimy voice said through the speakers on the TV. I heard gasps from everyone in the room including Jason.

"What? But Mitchie would never take drugs!" Nate said in disbelief

"Yeah, exactly," I said. We turned back to the TV to watch the rest of the painful events of this morning.

"_Mitchie allow me to jog you're memory of Robbie Barnett. Robbie is currently serving a life sentence in prison for possession of an extremely dangerous drug, which he intended to sell on to other vulnerable teenagers, you being one of them. He is also in prison for driving under the influence and manslaughter. And who is Robbie Barnett Mitchie? Robbie Barnett, is the ex boyfriend of Mitchie Torres." _At that point Mitchie stood and left the press conference. I stopped it running and turned to my friends. They were all sitting around mouths nearly on the floor.

"Is he freakin' serious?" Alix asked and I nodded.

"I took me nearly 20 minutes to find her after that. I found her in a store closet crying her eyes out." I said solemnly.

"What and asshole!" Caitlyn added and I nodded again.

"So what happened? Did she tell you about it?" Nate asked, I nodded again; too sad to use words.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad Nate." They looked at, all of them had worried expressions on their faces. "She told me everything; it nearly killed her to tell me she had to relive it all over again." I picked at the skin around my nails determined to distract myself from the feeling of seeing my girlfriend so distraught. I took a deep breath before I launched into the whole explanation of what she had said. I knew that she would want the others to know. "When Mitchie was 16 she went out with that Robbie dude. He was into drugs and alcohol and stuff, he'd gotten into the wrong crowd. He tried to convince Mitchie many times to join him but Mitchie being the sensible girl she is refused every time. She tried to stop him drinking and taking the drugs but he just shoved her away every time she tried. One night, they were driving home from a party; she was sure he had taken something and had been drinking and refused to get in the car but he shoved her in and locked the door so she couldn't get out." I took another deep breath steadying myself to carry on. "She told me he was driving really fast and she'd ask him to slow down but the same thing happened he just shouted and told her to shut up, she was scared of him so she stopped. The next thing she knew there was a young boy in the middle of the road, he hit the boy, he flew over the bonnet and right over the top of the car. She asked him to pull over but he wouldn't so she pulled the parking brake on him obviously they got injuries from that but Mitchie being the caring person she is got out and didn't care about herself she went straight to the boy. She did all the usual things, you know checking his pulse and checking he was breathing, he had a weak pulse and wasn't breathing, his head was split open and he was lying at a funny angle in the road. She talked to him and stuff after calling the ambulance and the police. Robbie, the cowardly bastard got out of the car and ran." I only ever swore when I was mad and at that moment in time I was furious. "By the time the ambulance came it was too late he had died in her arms. The police questioned her and she told them all about Robbie and where he lived they found him at his regular dealing spot and now he's banged up for the rest of his life." I sighed again rubbing my hands over my face and leaning down to compose myself. I looked around at all my friends, Caitlyn had tears in her eyes, Nate's mouth was hanging open in pure shock, Jason was the same, Alix however was rocking backwards and forwards on the sofa, I thought that this was a little strange and decided to voice my concerns. "Alix are you ok?" I asked genuinely worried, I had only known her a short period of time but already she felt like a sister to me just like Cait. She looked up at me and I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, umm I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said robotically she went off towards the bathroom walking fast I could tell that she wanted to be out of the situation quickly, I stopped asking about it when she got like this. If she was going to tell us what was the matter then she would do it in her own time, there was no point in forcing her when I barely knew her.

"Poor Mitchie," Nate said standing up, gently pushing Cait off of him, he paced the room, something he did when he was worried or annoyed or stressed. When you live with someone for so long you tend to pick up on the things they do when they get stressed.

"She feels so guilty, she thinks it's all her fault that he died, she thinks that because she didn't stop Robbie from taking the drugs and drinking it's all her fault!" the beginnings of tears pooled in my eyes, I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh my God," Caitlyn blurted,

"I don't know what to say to her or what I can do, I told her that she shouldn't blame herself for someone else's stupid mistake but I don't think that's enough, it can't be enough not after everything," I said getting up and joining Nate in pacing the room.

"Let's keep her here tonight," Nate said, "Can you square it with Connie, I have an idea," I nodded,

"Sure, I was going to call her and ask her if it would be OK if she stayed the night anyway, I didn't want to wake her up and I don't think she got a wink of sleep worrying about this happening," I pointed to the TV where it was paused on Mitchie just about to walk out the door. "I'll call Connie, Cait can you stay too?" she nodded,

"I'll have to call my mom or dad or whoever will be at home to tell them," I nodded "Will you drive me home so I can get some stuff?"

"Sure," I said watching Nate still pacing, "I'll go call Connie," I took my cell out of my pocket and walked into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Hello?" Connie answered on the third ring,

"Hi Connie, its Shane," I tried to say in a chipper voice so that I didn't cause her concern.

"Oh Shane, I saw the press conference is Mitchie ok? I've been trying to call her all afternoon but her phone was switched off and I didn't have your number to call!" she said panicking a little.

"I think she's just a little overwhelmed by it all, she's asleep at the moment, though I don't think she got a wink of sleep worrying about whether this would happen or not. She told me and I told the others, Nate's got something planned to get her to forget it all."

"Oh that's a good idea that would certainly cheer her up, what's he got in mind?" she asked me, I had no idea what Nate was planning, but I was sure it would be something great.

"I don't know but knowing Nate it will be something that will make her forget all about today. That's why I was calling actually I was wondering if it'd be ok if she stayed the night tonight, Caitlyn's going to stay and we're going to ask Alix too, so it won't just be her." I said trying my hardest to convince Connie to let her stay.

"Oh Shane that will be fine, I'll sort her stuff out for her and I'll bring it down," she said enthusiastically

"I'm going to drive Caitlyn home so she can pick up her stuff so I'll pick it up and bring it back," I replied,

"Ok, call me when you're on your way over," she said

"Will do," I replied, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Oh Shane, when she wakes up please tell her to call me, I'm worried about her," I sighed,

"We all are Connie, we all are."

"I'll see you in about a half hour then?"

"Sure" I said and hung up the phone. I went back into the living room and Nate pounced on me.

"Shane, take Jason with you when you take Caity to get her stuff, and go to the market and get everything on this list," he handed me a sheet of paper with his loopy scrawl all over it.

"Why Jason?" I whispered,

"Well do you really want to leave Jason here alone with Mitchie when she's in this state?" He whispered back making sure that he was not within earshot of Alix, who was still in the bathroom. "And plus if I stay here I can set up what I have planned." That made sense.

"Ok gotcha." I replied.

**Mitchie's POV**

**(AN: Italics is Mitchie's dream)**

"_Robbie, slow down!" I yelled as I sat in the blue car next to Robbie, my heart beating faster and faster by the second. _

"_Shut up Mitchie, I'm not going to slow down!" he said fiercely; speeding up instead of slowing down. _

"_Please Robbie please," I pleaded trying the hardest I could to get him to slow down. He had taken something I was sure of it, his eyes were like saucers and he was aggressive the way he always was when he had alcohol and had taken some kind of drug. _

"_Shut up, you whore! I don't answer to you, I am my own person and I don't need to take orders from you about what I should and shouldn't do!" he spat, taking his eyes off the road to face me. I stopped trying; it always ended up like this whenever he had been drinking. _

_I could just make out the outline of a child in the headlights but we were going too fast for me to tell how far away he was. The next thing I knew the boy had been catapulted over the top of the car and had landed on the floor behind us with a huge thud. _

"_ROBBIE PULL OVER!" he ignored me, I wasn't going to take this, not now not when he could have killed a child. I reached for the hand brake and pulled it up bringing the car to halt instantly. Both me and Robbie lurched forward hitting our heads on the dashboard. Pain ran through my head causing me to close my eyes in pain. I didn't care though; all I cared about was that boy back there. "ROBBIE UNLOCK THE DOOR!" I said as I tried the handle to open the door, nothing, "ROBBIE!" I screamed, he finally pressed a button on his side of the car opening the door letting me get out, as soon as I was out of that car I raced over to the little boy. His blonde hair was matted together with blood from the huge gash he had sustained to his forehead. I looked over his body, his arms were splayed out at different angles and his legs were tucked underneath his body in an unnatural way. His face was covered in blood from the dripping from the cuts splattered around his face. _

_I checked his pulse, it was very week and I could hardly feel it, I put my ear to his mouth I couldn't hear him breathing. "Oh god," I said to the air, I quickly glanced at the car the driver's side door was open and I could see a little dot of a figure running down the road. Coward was the first thought that came to my mind as I watched him run. _

_I quickly pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialled 911 asking for both an ambulance and police. They got to the scene within minutes, one of the paramedics rushed over to me and the boy,_

"_What's his name?" she asked, by now there were people standing outside of their houses watching on in horror, they all looked at me and chatted. _

"_I don't know. I didn't hit him I swear I wasn't driving it was my boyfriend he ran away," I cried tears springing to my eyes instantly. _

"_It's ok honey, I believe you, go with Richard over there he'll patch you up while I work on this boy," she said pointing over to a guy in the ambulance. Another ambulance came around the corner and stopped near the other one, I watched as the woman paramedic attended to the boy. She looked over at Richard, the paramedic, and shook her head. I knew what that meant, he was dead. _

"_No," I said shocked, and that was when, for the first time since it happened, I cried. "No, he can't be dead he's only a little boy, he did nothing wrong, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time...No he can't be...dead!" I cried until I couldn't cry any more. _

**Nate's POV **

I could hear shuffling coming from upstairs I couldn't understand where it was coming from, there was only me in the house; and then I remembered Mitchie. I left setting up the microphones and made my way up the stairs to Shane's room where Mitchie, supposedly, was sleeping. Once I reached the door I knocked.

"Mitch?" I asked, knocking again when there was no answer. "Mitchie, its Nate, are you ok in there?" I asked. No answer. I listened intently for any kind of reply from the other side of the door, but all I was greeted with was silence. I listened a little more and then I heard it; the faintest of sobs. I couldn't just stand here while my best friend was in there sobbing. I wrenched open the door only to find Mitchie sobbing in the corner of the room under Shane's window. "Oh Mitchie," I rushed over and pulled her to me comforting her, effectively being a replacement Shane while he was out. I sat down on the floor next to her and held her close. "Shane told us," I said quietly rubbing her back in comfort. She nodded into my shoulder.

"It's all my fault Nate, it happened because I didn't stop it!" she said through her tears. I pulled her away from me, gently and looked her in the eyes,

"Michaela Lexi Rose Torres, don't you dare say to me that it was your fault, it was _his _fault _he_ was the one that _chose _to drink, _he _was the one who _chose _to take drugs, _he _was the one who _chose _to drive the car after he'd been drinking and taking drugs. Not you, Mitchie don't ever blame yourself for someone else's mistakes!" I said as she sniffled through her tears, she gave me a weak smile,

"That's what Shane said," I smiled,

"You see, if two awesome people say it then it has to be true," I said gaining a smile from Mitchie "Come on dry those tears and I'll make you a nice hot cup of tea," she smiled again wider this time.

I got to my feet and helped her up we walked down the stairs together and as I went into the kitchen, Mitchie went into the living room.

"Nate?" she yelled from the living room

"Yeah?" I asked walking into the living room where she was stood looking at the microphones confused.

"What's with the microphones?" she pointed to them and wrinkled her nose.

"You'll see," I smiled and walked back into the kitchen

"Nathanial West, you tell me what these microphones are for right now or so help me god, "I raised my eyebrow at her,

"Mitchie, relax just go and sit down I'll make you a cup of tea," she obeyed and trudged back to the living room, muttering to herself. I busied myself making her some tea and a mug of coffee for myself. Once they were done I walked back into the living room only to find Mitchie sat on the sofa with her notebook and a pen in her mouth looking thoughtful, "Here you go Mitch," I said making her jump, she glared at me, "Sorry," I said handing her the tea. I sat down beside her, "Whatcha writing about?" she shrugged and pushed the notepad over to me.

**Mitchie's POV **

I shoved my notebook over to him, he looked at it and said the lyrics out loud.

"_Sometimes I feel like I can't fight anymore_

_I stand down and surrender_

_But there's always someone standing in my way_

_Urging me to fight on _

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_"

He kept looking at it and took a couple of sips of his coffee then looked at me,

"Wow Mitch, these lyrics are really great," I looked at him like he was crazy,

"Nate come on, they suck!" I said taking the notebook back and looking at the lyrics,

"Mitchie they don't suck, honestly take it from someone with 3 years of experience, they don't suck!" Nate took another couple of sips of his coffee,

"If I say they don't suck will you stop bragging?!" I asked jokily, he chuckled and nodded through his laugh, "Good. I really don't know what to put down next," I said doodling in the top corner of the notebook page,

"How about..."he took the notebook and pen from my hands and scribbled some words down and then handed me them back, I looked at the page and read the lyrics over,

_Other people live their life with their heads in the clouds_

_Not thinking about how one action_

_Or a word_

_Can make the biggest difference _

_They walk on by and don't give a damn _

"I love that!" I exclaimed getting a sudden burst of inspiration. I scribbled down some more lyrics then handed them to Nate to look at,

_Take a step, back look at what you are_

_Who you are _

_Notice the people around you and how they feel _

_That's what you do_

"Yeah, then you can have the chorus after that," he said taking my pen and writing down the little bit that I wanted to use as the chorus.

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

"Give me the pen," I said getting another burst of inspiration,

_People walk in and out of life_

_But there's only one person that will remain in my life _

_My inspiration _

_We'll make it together, forever _

_Together, together, together forever_

_Together, together, together forever_

"Then you can put the chorus in again and repeat it!" Nate grabbed the pen and wrote the remaining lyrics on the page,

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

"And there," Nate motioned to the notebook, "Mitchie Torres is a hit!" I smiled widely, forgetting all about the past 4 hours.

"Now all we need is a melody," I said grabbing Nate's guitar that was in the corner of the room. I played around with the guitar for a couple of minutes before finding something that I liked. I let my fingers glide over the strings making a melody, "What do you think about that part?" I asked Nate, he pondered for a while before speaking,

"How about we use that for the chorus, and do this," He took the guitar and began to play me a melody, "As the first and a little into the second verse, and then get faster towards the middle and then when it gets to this part," he pointed to the sixth verse, "get slower, so it ends on a slow note, and slowly fade out, use the same notes for all the verses apart from the chorus and start it slow gradually get faster then end slow!" Nate was really excited as was I.

"Nate that's an awesome idea, let's put it together, you play and I'll sing," he nodded "Do you know the chorus?" I asked

"Yeah, I remember, when it comes to music I can play by ear," I nodded. Nate began to play the melody we had just devised. I opened my mouth and let the words flow,

_Sometimes I feel like I can't fight no more_

_I stand down and surrender_

_But there's always someone standing in my way_

_Urging me to fight on _

I smiled as Nate played and I sang.

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

Nate played the melody I had made for the chorus but at a slower tempo than I had originally thought up.

_Other people live their life with their heads in the clouds_

_Not thinking about how one action_

_Or a word_

_Can make the biggest difference _

_They walk on by and don't give a damn _

_Take a step, back look at what you are_

_Who you are _

_Notice the people around you and how they feel _

_That's what you do_

The tempo of the melody was slow but was about to get gradually faster.

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

The tempo was now faster than at the beginning.

_People walk in and out of life_

_But there's only one person that will remain in my life _

_My inspiration _

_We'll make it together, forever _

_Together, together, together forever_

_Together, together, together forever_

Nate slowed the tempo right down till there was almost a second between each chord played.

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

_You're the reason I can't stand down _

_You're the reason I stand up again when I fall_

_You're my reason to live _

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_And the reason I sleep at night_

_You're my reason_

I ended the song and we both smiled at each other at the elation of creating a "hit" together.

"That's awesome!" I said hugging Nate in thanks and happiness. I took a sip of my tea. I felt something weird against my lips so I spat the liquid back into the mug. I inspected the remains but saw nothing so I just figured it was my hair. I shrugged and lifted the mug back up my lips; I felt it again so I spat it back out again. Nate looked at me like I was crazy,

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" he asked me,

"I felt something in my tea, at first I thought it was my hair but then I felt it again," and that was when I saw it. A huge black dead fly floating around the top of the liquid. "Ewwww, Oh my God!" I screamed, Nate looked over into my mug,

"Dude, it ain't no swimming pool!" he said to the fly. I looked at him and he looked back at me, within two seconds we were laughing uncontrollably.

After we were done laughing, which was the best part of 10 minutes I might add, Nate turned to me.

"When the others get back, we can show them the song we just made!" he said beaming from ear to ear. Until then I hadn't realised that Shane, Jase, Cait and Alix were missing.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked slightly confused.

"Shane went to your house to get some stuff for you from your mom, he called her and asked her if you could stay the night, he didn't want to wake you and figured that you'd sleep longer than you actually did." I smiled, Shane was so sweet sometimes, "Caity went with him to get some stuff of her own, she's also staying" Oohh, a sleepover with Cait and the boys, this was going to be fun! " and Jase went to the store to get me some stuff for what I've got planned, I sent Shane and Caity with him so he doesn't hurt himself!" he said matter-of-factly.

"What about Alix?" I asked slightly confused as to where she could be.

"She went to the bathroom about a half hour ago, I thought she'd tagged along with Jase and the others," he shrugged,

"I'll go check she's not still in the bathroom," I said leaving the dead fly and the tea on the coffee table not wanting to touch it anymore. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Alix honey, are you in there?" I asked. I could hear her shuffling around in the bathroom, "Alix?" I asked again when there was no answer. The door opened and Alix walked out a smile on her face, a new face of make-up, her hair in a newly done up pony-tail and her rolled up sleeves now pulled down.

"Hey Mitch, how're you feeling?" she asked sounding very perky for someone who had been in the bathroom for, according to Nate, a half hour.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked slightly confused as to her tone and demeanour.

"I'm great, couldn't be better," I couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something, but I didn't want to upset her so I said nothing about it. "What was all the screaming about?" she asked me looking me dead in the eye.

"Oh Nate made me a cup of tea and there was a huge dead fly floating in it," she pulled a horrified face at me and I nodded.

"Eww, that's just...eww," she replied, walking out to the living room. Nate saw her and looked confused,

"I thought you were...but why...huh?" Nate stuttered confused, "Why were you in the bathroom for so..." I stood behind Alix and waved my arms around frantically in an effort for Nate to stop talking, he was surely going to upset her if I didn't stop him. "You know what, never mind," she nodded,

"Hey, what are the microphones for?" she asked walking over to them,

"That's what I wanted to know!" I said walking over to the microphones and looking at them suspiciously.

"It's a surprise!" both me and Nate said together, me mimicking "Nate I already know that!"

"Yeah, but Alix didn't!" Nate replied as Shane, Jason and Caitlyn came in the door, Shane carrying my duffel bag, Caitlyn carrying her own and Jason carrying two bags of shopping. Jason ran into the kitchen to put the bags down, I think they were getting heavy for him.

"Hey!" Shane said walking over to me and planting a kiss on my forehead. "You're up,"

"Yeah," I looked at Nate. Shane looked at Nate and then back at me.

"What happened?" he said annoyed at the silent conversation between Nate and I,

"I found Mitchie on the floor in your room crying," I glared at Nate,

"Nate!" I yelled, "You didn't have to tell him!" I grabbed a cushion that was mysteriously strewn on the floor and threw it at him,

"Hey! Watch the hair!" he yelled at me, "And I did have to tell him, he would have tortured me for it otherwise!"

"True!" everyone apart from Nate and Shane said in unison,

"Its fine, I just had a bad dream that's all, it's all good now though!" I replied, giving Shane a sweet kiss on the lips. "And he told me about staying the night and that you squared it with my mom,"

"If that's ok with you that is," Shane said worried that I didn't want to

"As long as your there with me, I'll be fine," I whispered,

"Oh that reminds me, Alix do you want to stay? Caity's staying it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here!" Nate asked looking directly at Alix,

"I'll just go make a call and find out," she walked off and back to the bathroom, what is it with that girl and bathrooms?

"Here's all the stuff Nate," Jason gave Nate a bag full of stuff,

"Thanks Jase," he said taking the bag and emptying it. He pulled out, a box of cassette tapes, chips, dip, a six pack of coke, two boxes of microwavable popcorn, a couple of movies and a notebook.

"Nate, what is all this stuff?" Caitlyn asked, speaking for the first time since she came back,

"I'll wait till Alix gets back before I tell you," as if on cue Alix walked into the room and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Well, I can stay but there's no one home so I can't get my stuff and I haven't got a key..." she said biting her lip,

"I brought spares of everything just in case so you can use that, just not my underwear!" Caitlyn said, us girls laughed but the boys just looked disgusted.

"So Nate what are we doing?" I asked planting myself in the arm chair, Shane sitting on the arm beside me,

"Well, first Mitchie and I are going to show you the song we just wrote together," the otherS ooh and aah'd then let Nate continue with what he had planned for us. "Then we are going to all write a song and record it all together on this," he held up a tape and pointed to a tape deck in the corner, I followed the cords of the microphones to the tape deck, "and after that we're gonna watch movies and stay up all night," he finished quickly. We all let out pleased expressions and chatted amongst ourselves for a couple of seconds before Shane thought of a question.

"Dude, why did you get the spare microphones out? It would have been easier to go down to the studio and do it there!" Nate had a stupid look on his face like he hadn't thought of that.

"I didn't think of that," I rolled my eyes at him, "Mitchie don't roll your eyes it's not attractive!" I looked at him slightly shocked and a little perturbed.

"Did you just call my girlfriend attractive?"

"Did you just call my best friend attractive?" Both Caitlyn and Shane said together, Nate blushed, _a lot. _

"It doesn't matter come on let's not keep them waiting for this song!" I said saving Nate from a ticking off from Shane and Cait. He gave me a grateful look as he stood up and collected his guitar from the corner of the room while I went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of stools from the breakfast bar. I placed them in the middle of the room and let Nate sit on one before I sat on my own stool. I grabbed my song book out of my back pocket and opened it to the correct page. I waited for Nate to start strumming before I started to sing.

I sang it all the way through with Nate throwing in a last minute vocal here and there when both he and I thought it was appropriate. When I sang the chorus I kept my eyes on Shane. Just to let him know that when I wrote this song he was in my mind. He smiled when I was done and walked over to me; he bent down to my level and placed his lips on mine. My hands that were still in my lap slowly made their way up to his hair where I gripped on to it. We were still kissing when someone to the left of me cleared their throat.

"Yeah thanks for leaving us out guys!" Alix said looking at us, I hadn't realised but Nate and Caitlyn had also been doing the same as Shane and I.

"Sorry!" the four of us said together looking at both Alix and Jason. They were both looking awkwardly at each other.

"Mitchie that was awesome!" Caitlyn said to me giving me a hug, a collections of mutters of agreement followed as one by one they hugged both me and Nate.

"Thanks guys," I said pleased with the outcome of the song that not long ago I thought sucked. "And thank you for doing this for me, cheering me up when I've had a pretty crappy day!"

"Thank Nate, it was his idea we just did what he told us to do!" Jason said, tactfully.

"Really?" I asked looking at all the faces in the room, they all nodded. "Aww Nate!" I said hugging him from the side, "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem! This is what people do for their friends!" he replied, I smiled at him and hugged him more. "So are we going to go down to the studio and do this song?" Nate asked

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed. We followed Nate down to the studio,

"Wait," Alix said stopping in the middle of the hallway, "You have a recording studio?" we all nodded at her,

"Every time I come to this place a new room has been added!" we laughed and continued to walk down the stairs.

My totally crappy day had now turned into one of the best days ever!

* * *

**Copyright You're the Reason. That's my song and I would like to keep it that way, even though it did suck! **

**HCope you enjoyed it and please review, let me have some thing to look forward to when I wake up in the morning! =D**

**Now I can sleep!**

**Peace, Love and bedtime!**

**Alice**

**xxx**


	20. Send It On

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I've had loads of assignments piled up for college so I've been up till 2am getting them done. But am sick so I thought I'd write a chapter. I can't stand bright lights so I had to put the brightness on the lowest level and put my sunglasses on just to write this but it's tired me out so hopefully now I can go to sleep! =D**

**So I went to the Jonas Brothers concert on Sunday night and OMG it was A-MA-ZING I really wish I was there right now, but not sick lol. Joe's new Joehawk hair cut looked amazing from where I was and I was so close it was unbelievable. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling and let you read the chapter cos I really need some sleep now! So here's the chapter for ya! Enjoy! **

**Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on.. **

**Send it On - Disney Channel Friends for Change (Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez)**

**Disclaimer: I've asked for the rights to Camp Rock for Christmas and tbh I don't think am gonna get 'em oh well a girl can dream. **

* * *

Chapter 20 – Send it on

**Mitchie's POV**

An hour later we had written a pretty awesome song together, it had a bit of everyone's experiences in it. All we had to do now was devise some backing music for it.

We all sat in a circle around the room, each of us holding an instrument of some kind, Caitlyn had a keyboard, Shane had an electric guitar, Nate was sat at the drums, Jase had a bass and both me and Alix had an acoustic guitar, I was holding my own and Alix was holding Jason's which I found pretty strange, Jason never let anyone touch that guitar so why he was letting Alix hold it, I will never know.

"So how about I start off drumming a beat then you can join in?" Nate suggested we all nodded. When we listened to what Nate was playing I realised that drums wasn't right for the start of the song.

"Nate stop, it doesn't sound right for the song it sounds like it should be slower, what about guitar first?" I strummed a little bit of a rhythm I had thought up and played it, a couple of seconds later Caitlyn started to play some keys and the sound of violins came in, I looked at her curiously and she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds better," Nate said after he heard it, "Play it again," We played it again, and then he jumped in with low drums, Shane quickly grabbed a tambourine form behind him and joined in with him. Those of us that weren't playing an instrument at the time clapped out hands while Shane shook his tambourine. Alix and Jason joined in with their guitars.

After half an hour of playing various instruments, we finally had a melody.

"Now we just got to put the lyrics to the music, but first we must record the music, everyone into the booth!" Nate ordered, we all laughed at his bossy attitude but obliged regardless. We all carried our instruments into the recording booth and helped Nate to carry in the drums. Once we were set up and ready we started to play as we did before, Caitlyn sat at the controls on the other side of the glass.

"Whoa, whoa guys, you need to do your parts one at a time!" Caitlyn said over the intercom, we all stopped and let each one of us play our parts one at a time. Starting with Alix and me playing our guitars. Once our parts were done, Caitlyn and Nate swapped places, Nate at the controls and Caitlyn in the booth. She played the violin parts as she did earlier on the keyboard since we didn't have a violin with us and besides I don't think any of us could play it anyway. Once Cait had done, she and Nate swapped back and Nate started to play a low steady beat on the drums. We continued on like this until everyone had played their instruments and then it was time to put it all together, we all pulled up seats and sat around the control booth.

It took us twenty minutes to put the backing music together each of us adding little bits here and there or changing the tempo of some parts. Now it was time to add in the lyrics, all we needed to do was figure out who was singing what.

"Ok," I said picking up the piece of paper holding the completed lyrics, "Alix do you want to sing?" I asked not knowing if she did or not.

"Yeah sure," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, Caitlyn, what about you?" I turned and looked at her,

"I don't really want to, I don't mind singing a line and the chorus but I don't really want to sing a whole verse I think I should leave that to you guys," she smiled,

"You're sure?" she nodded

"Ok," I looked down at the lyrics again pondering on how to split it up fairly

"I'll sing with Caitlyn, I don't really like to sing much anyway, I'd prefer just to play," Jason said as he strummed a couple of strings on his guitar, "That's if you don't mind!" he added,

"No that's fine Jase, I don't mind," I said reassuring him that it was up to him what he wanted to do.

"I think that, Alix and Nate should do the first verse and the first chorus, with us in the background but their vocals should be louder than ours, then me and Mitch do the second verse and into the second chorus then Cait and Jase could just do their bits where they think they want to and then whoever wants to sing random lines can. What do you think?" Shane asked looking at us; we all blinked and just nodded.

"So me and Alix do first the first verse and chorus. You and Mitchie do the second and a bit of the chorus then we all join in then Caity and Jase jump in when they want?" Shane looked confused,

"Didn't I just say that?" he looked at me and pouted, I kissed the pout and turned to Nate and rolled my eyes, he chuckled.

"Yes you did honey, but you were talking so fast no one understood it!" His mouth made a perfect 'O' shape and then he took the paper out of my hands and read over it.

"Ok now that we've got that sorted let's get in the booth and sing!" Nate ordered. We all trundled into the booth all except Cait and Jason who waited outside. We each put a pair of headphones on and stood in pairs near the two microphones, me and Shane on one Alix and Nate on the other. The melody of the music started to fill our ears and Alix began to sing.

**(AN: **_Alix – _**Nate – **Both)

_A words, just a word  
'til you mean what you say_

All of our eyes widened as we heard Alix's voice ring out through the recording booth. Her voice was sweet and melodic. None of us had any idea she could sing this good. Alix looked at us and motioned at Nate to sing as he was too shocked to remember. But he carried on disregarding his momentary relapse.

**And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away**  
_We've all got to give  
_**Yeah, something to give  
**To make a change

Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
_With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop_  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on

**(AN: Shane – **_Mitchie – _Both – _**All)**_

_Just Smile_ **(just smile)**  
_and the world_ **(and the world)**  
_will smile_

Along with you  
**that small act of love**  
**that's meant for one  
**will become two 

Nate thought that it would be appropriate for him and Alix to join in on the last part of our verse just to make it easier to transition into the chorus without it sounding like they'd just jumped in for no reason at all.

**(AN: **_Alix – _**Nate – **Both – _**All)**_

_If we take the chances_  
**to change circumstances  
**_**Imagine all we can do if we**_

We all joined in for the chorus, we watched as Cait and Jase sang along on the other side of the glass separating us from them.

_**Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on.. **_

_**Send it on  
**__**  
**__**There's power in all of the choices we make  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait**_

_**A word, just a word  
'til you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away**__**  
**__**Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and send it on**_

Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)

We finished the song and all looked at Alix with shocked looks on our faces as she placed her headphones around the music stand in front of her. She looked up and saw us all staring at her,

"What?" she asked incredulously,

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Nate asked, with the shocked look still on his face,

"You never asked!" she retorted kindly, we all shook our heads and filed out of the room ready for Caitlyn and Jason to do their little parts. Nate took to the controls and Caitlyn and Jason went into the booth, placing head phones on their head and standing in front of separate microphones. Nate played back the music; we heard exactly what they heard.

**(AN: **_Alix – _**Nate – **Both)

_A words, just a word  
'til you mean what you say_

**And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away**  
_We've all got to give  
_**Yeah, something to give  
**To make a change

Send it on (send it on)  
on and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)

Just one spark starts a fire  
_With one little action the chain reaction  
will never stop_  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on

**(AN: Shane – **_Mitchie – _Both – _**All)**_

_Just Smile_ **(just smile)**  
_and the world_ **(and the world)**  
_will smile_

Along with you  
**that small act of love**  
**that's meant for one  
**will become two 

_If we take the chances_  
**to change circumstances  
**_**Imagine all we can do if we**_

It was amazing hearing my own voice through the speakers and how it melding so well with Shane's, I know it was like the thousandth time I'd sang with Shane but knowing that this song was not just with Shane but was with all of my best friends, it just felt good.

**(AN: **_**All – **_**Jason – **_Caitlyn – _Both**)**

_**Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on.. **_

_**Send it on **_

_Oh send it on__**  
**__**  
**__**There's power in all of the choices we make  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait**_

_A word, just a word  
'til you mean what you say  
_And love, isn't love  
_**'til you give it away**__**  
**__**Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part (be a part)  
Reach a heart (reach a heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and send it on**_

Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)

Once they had finished they're short parts Nate pressed some buttons and added it into the already recorded parts. We played it back and listened to it. We all sat together each of us in our couples apart from Jason and Alix who sat across the room from each other.

The song finished and I was almost in tears, I looked over at Caitlyn and Alix who were also almost in tears, it was a beautiful song and I was glad that it was one that I had written with five of my closest friends, ones that I would love forever.

"That was awesome," Alix said wiping away a stray tear from her eye. We all smiled sympathetically at her.

"Yeah it really was," Caitlyn said also wiping a stray tear away from her eye.

"I'm glad we did it together!" I said drying my own tears from my eyes. I looked at both girls and started laughing as I saw the look on Shane, Nate and Jason's faces; they had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What?" all of us girls said in unison,

"It was a beautiful song and it brought tears to our eyes!" I said looking at all three boys like they should know that female hormones worked differently than male hormones. All three boys looked at each other and smirked,

"Girls!" they said simultaneously as they shook their heads.

"Hey!" We yelled and we set off running to catch them. But somehow in our minds we knew we would never catch them!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about all the authors notes about the songs, I didn't really know what to put to say who was singing what but you got what I meant right???? Please leave a review! I might not be able to reply to them for a while cos of this stupid sickness I have atm but I will try, even if I do have to wear my sunnies in the middle of winter!!!! **

**See ya! **

**Peace, Love and Sleep!!!**

**P.S. I now have a cute little puppy to look after too! **


	21. Never Too Late

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but college is stressing me out. But this should make up for it. If i get the next one written up tomorrow night I will post it, the one after I have pre-written because it is such an important chapter for the" JALIX" story line. Hope you like it and please review! **

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**

**Three Days Grace: Never Too Late**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Never Too Late**

-_2 weeks later- _

It was the end of another day at South Hill High and Alix had yet again missed the bus home. Alix sighed and set off down the street for her long journey home. She had barely got to the end of the street when she got her foot tangled in a rope that was left randomly tied to a street lamp. As she hit the floor she felt a sharp pain in her ankle, she tried to wiggle it and was successful; at least she knew now that it wasn't broken maybe just sprained or bruised. Alix got to her feet and tried to walk further but her ankle was preventing her from moving.

"Great I'm stuck!" she said to herself out loud. She sat down on the grass and pulled out her cell thinking of someone she could call to come and get her. Jason. She found his number in her phone and pressed call, he answered straight away.

"Hey Alix, what's up?" Jason asked sounding excited.

"Hey Jase, umm I kinda missed the bus, I set of walking but then I tripped and hurt my ankle could you do me a favour and come and get me. I can't walk." She asked inspecting her ankle.

"Sure I'll be right there." Jason said. Alix could hear the noise of his keys jangling and the opening of his front door.

"Thanks Jase you're awesome! I'll see you when you get here," she hung up and laid on the grass waiting.

Meanwhile, Sierra was stood behind a nearby tree. She had heard everything Alix had said. In fact she planted the piece of rope that she knew would trip her up. She was now going to call Jason to come and get her. _Her _Jason, Alix couldn't have him; she had no right to take her man from her. There was only a matter of time before she could get him for herself. She just had to get Alix out of the way first. She waited until Jason turned up in his shiny black SUV and watched as Jason climbed out.

"Jason I love you so much right now!" Alix said to Jason. Jason laughed and Sierra scowled not knowing that Alix was merely joking. Sierra was under the impression that Alix and Jason were dating, which they weren't and if Sierra had anything to do with it they would never be dating.

Jason helped Alix into the car and drove away. Sierra waited until the car was out of sight before coming out from behind the tree and taking out her cell phone. She dialled a number and waited.

"Dakota, it's me. I was right Alix and Jason are dating; she even said that she loved him. We've got a lot of work to do so I can get my revenge on this man steeling emo." Sierra seethed. "I'm on my way to your house. See you in a few!" and she began her walk to Dakota's house just a few streets away.

_The Next day_

**Alix's POV. **

My ankle was still really painful after my fall last night so I had a limp. Jason kindly let me stay at his house last night, for the third time since we met. I didn't want to go home. I'm sure _they _would be worried about me, but it was normal nowadays and I did text them to say where I was. I borrowed one of Jason's concert t-shirts that he said he never wore anymore. It smelt just like him.

Ok I am not going into stalker mode. Shake it off Alix shake it off.

I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out. It worked when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was from an unknown number. I opened it anyway.

_Hey Alix. It's Mitchie, I need your help can you come meet me in the bathroom. It's urgent. M xxx_

I smiled and made my way to the bathroom. I entered and called out for Mitchie but she was nowhere in sight. I shrugged and waited outside one of the cubicles, I must have been earlier than what she expected me to be so she would still be on her way. I stood with my back to the sink as I bobbed my head to a random Connect 3 tune in my head. The next thing I know I'm being shoved into the cubicle in front of me and the lock clicking. I shook my head. I bet I know who it was; Dakota and Sierra what a surprise. How immature can you get? I'm not exactly going to be scared just sat here in a toilet cubicle all day. If anything I was glad I didn't have to do any classes. I was so not in the mood for it but I suppose I'd have to show my face. I took my phone out of my pocket and called Caitlyn. Class hadn't started yet but it would be in about 5 minutes. I let the phone ring. It was answered after the third ring.

"Hey Alix where are you? You're gonna be late!" Caitlyn said sounding a little worried.

"Well, some idiots, I'll give you three guesses who, decided that it would be funny to lock me inside the girls bathroom so would you be an angel and come and get me out please?" Caitlyn chuckled. I imagined Cait turning round and looking at Dakota and Sierra sitting at the back of the classroom filing their nails as they usually did first period on a Tuesday while waiting for class they usually moved to take their seats in the centre of the room.

"Sure." The line went dead and I waited for Caitlyn. I hummed to myself. I wasn't really sure what it was but I'm pretty sure I was listening to it this morning on the way to school. Most likely Three Days Grace. "Alix?" I heard my name being called as I stood from the toilet I was perched on waiting to be let out of the cubicle which by the way stunk badly.

"Over here!" I said waving my hand over the top of the door.

"Ok stand well away from the door." Cait said. I got a little worried at this point wondering what she was going to do. "Are you safe?"

"Yeah," I replied. Next thing I knew I heard feet running along the tiled floor of the bathroom and the door bursting open, Cait stood there her foot up in the air.

"Dude, what did you do?" I asked amazed,

"I karate chopped the door, I got you out what's the problem?" she asked me chuckling,

"Well, there isn't one but where did you learn to do that?" I asked, still amazed by what she did.

"Karate class I took it when I was 10 until I was 15 I got to be a black belt," Caitlyn stated as we walked out of the bathroom. I looked back at the door of the bathroom and saw that there was an out of order sign on the door. Amateurs.

"Remind be not to get on the wrong side of you!" I said laughing.

"As if you ever would!" Caitlyn replied as we walked into class. The teacher, Mrs Zowger was already sat at her desk, taking attendance. She looked up at me with a stern look.

"You are late Miss Wilks!" she said pursing her lips.

"Sorry Mrs Zowger, I was locked in the bathroom," she looked at me and nodded. Sierra and Dakota were now in the centre row sniggering at me. I walked passed them swiftly and pulled out my cell from my pocket. "Nice try. That was good but not good enough; you two really do underestimate the power of the cell phone!" Sierra and Dakota's face fell and I moved to sit in my seat between Mitchie and Caity on the back row. I looked at Mitchie and laughed, we laughed quietly as we waited for third period to roll around.

***

**No POV **

Dakota and Sierra sat in their third class of the day; Computer Science. The teacher doesn't care what you do and just sits at his desk reading the newspaper. Sierra and Dakota decided that their idea of locking Alix in the bathroom wasn't the best idea and regretted not taking her cell phone before pushing her in. So they were going to get their revenge another way this way was going to be bigger and better. Luckily they had access to a computer. This was going to be good.

***

**Alix's POV**

The bell rang for lunch and I was glad to get out of this stupid class, when would I ever use algebra in daily life? Never, exactly. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Mitchie and Caitlyn to hurry up.

"Guys come on my stomach is screaming at me to get some food!" I moaned; which was usual for me lately.

"Come on Caity, I can't stand her moaning," Mitchie laughed.

"I resent that!" I protested.

"Alix, you resent _everything!"_ Mitchie replied smiling, I laughed. That I do!

"Whatever!" I replied, limping down the hallway to the cafeteria. As we neared the cafeteria, I heard loud chattering, which was usual for a Thursday lunch time. As I walked into the cafeteria the whole place went silent. Every pair of eyes in the whole room were looking at me, I took no notice, although it was starting to get really creepy. I walked/limped up to the line for food and joined it. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw it. There, projected on the wall was a skinny model, with long black hair, wearing only her underwear, in the background was a little sign that said "Strippers" when I looked closer at the picture I realised that the face of the model was...me.

Suddenly I felt faint, I felt like I was falling, but really I was just stood still, breathing heavily and suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. My eyes flitted down from the wall and I looked at everyone's faces, a look of disgust upon them. I looked up at the picture again and saw the words. _Alix Wilks' secret life! _written across it.

Now everyone was chattering. I could hear what they were saying but I couldn't stand it I had to leave, I couldn't be in this place, I couldn't deal with this again. I had to put up with this at my old school too but no one ever knew the real reason why I left. I made my way out, as I did I heard, "slut" and "whore" being fired around the room. I broke out into a run as best I could with a sprained ankle, pushing passed a horrified looking Mitchie and Caitlyn.

I ran. I ran until my ankle could go no more, eventually ending up at the girl's bathroom. There was no one in there so I locked myself in a cubicle and cried.

***

I stayed in that bathroom crying for hours. Not one person set foot through that bathroom door. The out of order sign was still on the door from the previous escapade that morning. The final bell rang for the end of the day, I was glad to get out of there, I just wanted to go home and cry some more. I had to wait though. I wanted to wait until the school was empty before I left not wanting to get anymore disgusted looks from people I didn't even know. This could not be happening, I'd only been here a month and half and this was already happening. This usually happened after six months not one.

I stayed another half an hour before finally surfacing from the safe confines of my tiny cubicle. I went to the door and looked down the hallway checking for signs of life. There were none. It was almost 4 so everyone would now have gone home. I made my way out silently. Looking down every junction of the corridors. I made it to the front doors and out onto the street and made my long walk/limp home.

***

_-Later that night-_

**No POV**

Dakota and Sierra made their way up the steps of South Hill High, the front door key safely clutched in Sierra's newly manicured hands.

"How did you manage to get the keys?" Dakota asked as she watched Sierra unlock the door.

"My dad's like the head janitor so I borrowed his keys and made a copy of the ones we needed," Sierra replied shoving open the doors. She walked over to a box on the wall and put in a code. The silent alarm now deactivated.

"How did you know about that?" Dakota asked again curiously.

"I used to come to school with my dad in a morning; he's always the first one here so I memorized the code. I have a photographic memory," Sierra stated walking down the hallway to the main office.

"A what?"

"Never mind, let's just get this over and done with, I've got a test I need to study for!" Sierra said unlocking the door and bounding in. Both girls walked to the filing cabinets on the back wall where all the student files were kept, opening the bottom drawer marked _U-X. _They both scanned through the folders until they found the one they were looking for Alix Wilks. They opened the file and read it from cover to cover to find something that they could use against Alix. And that they did.

"Revenge is sweet."

* * *

**So what did you think? I thought of the cafeteria as the one in HSM so think of the picture being projected onto the top wall up there, which is why she didn't see it. I was stuck for ideas so I kinda used the one from A Walk to Remember cos my mind just went blank. I'm sorry I take no credit for it! =D**

**Sorry it's so short chapter 23 should make up for it! Promise. It's like 10 pages. **

**Please review. It can be my birthday present. It's my 17th on Saturday and am excited cos I can finally drive a car! (I live in the UK). =D**

**=D **

**-cookie-cutter-rockstar- **


	22. Sticks and Stones

**Ok, so I meant to have this up on Saturday night but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload my chapter so I tried it this morning and whadda ya know it now lets me upload it. **

**So here it is and don't worry I will be uploading the next one after this to make up for it. I think that this is my best chapter to be honest but please tell me what you think of it. **

**Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything that wasn't in the movie (Alix,Dakota etc).

**Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you hurts not around  
Not around  
It's not your place  
Honestly**

**  
****Sticks and Stones - Aly and AJ**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Sticks and Stones

-_The Next Day at Lunch-_

**Alix's POV**

After yesterdays escapades every pair of eyes in the whole of the school were looking at me and every time I walked past a group of people congregating in the hallways of the school, I heard the uttering of hurtful words that I would ignore. Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me, right?

Today I was wearing my mom's old Metallica concert shirt from the 80's; it means a lot to me. I wore it today so that it would make me feel better, I always wore it if I was feeling unwell or if I just needed a pick me up, which is why I was wearing it.

Spaghetti and meatballs for lunch, my favourite.

Everybody was still looking at me and I could still hear the words being uttered around the room. Someone walked right past me and said it as they past and that sent me over the edge. I was fed up! I pushed away from the table Mitchie, Caitlyn and I were sat at, ever since yesterday, we had hardly spoken at all, with the occasional "are you ok?" and "where did you go yesterday?" I was sick of the silence.

"Hey!" I yelled as I stood on my chair in the middle of the cafeteria, "How many of you think that this is true?" I asked, everyone looked around the room only two people raised their hands. Dakota and Sierra. Who else? "So the rest of you believe that just because two idiots decided that it would be fun to Photoshop my face onto another person's body, that it's automatically true?" I looked around the room; a few people looked down at their food. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You all have your own minds you can think for yourselves there is no reason why you should believe any of the shit that those two over there," I pointed to Dakota and Sierra, "Tell you. Even if it were true, which it's not, I would still want you to stay the fuck out of my life, so why don't you do just that and get on with your own?" I screamed by the end of my rant. I got down off my chair and sat back down to eat the rest of my lunch. I turned to Mitchie and Caitlyn "So what class do we have next?" I asked, both Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed and soon I was following.

That was until I felt something hot run down the back of my neck over my shoulders and down the front of my mom's white shirt. I looked down and realised it was Marinara sauce, that stains. I looked over at Mitchie and Caitlyn and upon seeing their horrified faces; I knew who had done it. I rose from my seat slowly and turned to face the culprit, Dakota had a smug grin on her face as she stood with the bowl still in the air. I looked down at my shirt which was now stained red. Furious, I picked my own bowl of sauce and launched it at the wall just behind Sierra's head, kicking my chair and storming out of the crowded cafeteria, slamming the doors shut behind me.

I ran to the bathroom, I had to get all this sauce off the shirt I just had to. I waltzed into the bathroom, empty as everyone was at lunch and ran to the sinks grabbing some paper towel from the dispenser on the wall rubbing at the place where it was beginning to stain. Hot tears made their way down my face. I continued to rub at the shirt, crying harder and harder every time.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed as I rubbed at the stain making it worse and worse. Eventually I gave up and slid down the wall still clutching the pieces of paper towel in my hand and sobbing. It was ruined, the shirt was ruined.

After a while Mitchie and Caitlyn came into the bathroom and saw me on the floor in the state I was in. I could imagine my appearance, mascara running down my face, hair flying all over the place.

"Alix?" Mitchie asked timidly, I wondered if she thought I was going to bite her head off too. They both came and sat down next to me one either side. They took both my hands in theirs and pulled me closer to them. I put my head on Mitchie's shoulder and continued to cry.

"My shirts ruined!" I said through my sobs.

"Alix, honey, it's only a shirt, it can be replaced," Mitchie said delicately. I knew she was trying her hardest to try and say the right thing. She obviously knew that there was a reason why I was crying over my shirt. But she didn't understand, no one really understood me at all.

"You don't understand Mitchie," I sobbed.

"Well why don't you help us understand?" Caitlyn asked. I didn't want to do this but I was really not in the mood for anybody poking into my life, right now. I snapped my head up from Mitchie's shoulder and snatched my hands out of theirs.

"Did you not just hear what I said in the cafeteria?" I asked trying not to let my anger get the best of me. I was angry at Dakota and Sierra, not my friends; the only friends that have liked me for what's on the inside not on the outside.

"Alix we're your friends we just want to help you!" Mitchie pleaded.

"I don't need your help, I was doing fine on my own," I stood up. "Look," I said in a calmer voice, "I'm sorry I just need to be on my own for a while. Don't get me wrong I love you guys but I would just really appreciate it if you could just let me have some time to myself. I promise I will call you if I need you!" They both stood up and nodded.

"We love you too, just promise us, you will call us straight away!" Caitlyn said firmly. I nodded.

"Promise!" I replied. They both nodded and walked out. I walked into a cubicle shutting the door and locking it waiting for 2.00 o'clock to come around.

_-2.00pm-_

The final bell rang. We always left at 2 on Friday, it was something to do with the teachers needing the time to do some extra training or something but we all knew it was because they wanted to be able to go home early. I waited another half hour before I left not wanting, yet again, for anyone to see me. When it was time, I gathered myself together and left the bathroom. To my alarm when I opened the door Dakota and Sierra were stood chatting outside, I looked at them with disgust and strode straight past them not even acknowledging them.

"Hey Alix!" Dakota shouted after me. Determined that I wasn't going to let her get to me I turned around but what I saw made my stomach churn.

Stood there facing towards me, were Dakota and Sierra pointing two guns at me. I felt all the colour drain out of my face. No, not this, not here, not now. I watched as their fingers closed in around the trigger, I stood and waited the long painful minutes before I heard the booming echoing of the bullet leaving the gun.

-_Flashback-_

_The look of horror on the man's face when he saw the gun in the hands of a killer, was something that would be imprinted on the mind for the rest of your life. _

_There was a deafening bang as the bullet left the gun at 340 miles per second. As the bullet hit the victim in the centre of his chest he fell back grabbing on to a street light as he fell, he slid down the pole coming to a stop when he hit the floor. His mouth hung open as blood slid out the corner of it; the blood from the gunshot pooling on the floor by the street light. _

_Satisfied with the job he had done, the killer clambered back into the car and drove away leaving his victim for dead. _

_-End Flashback-_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I had my eyes closed waiting for the bullet to hit but after waiting 5 painstakingly long seconds, I opened them again. The guns were fake, the bullets blanks. I looked at Dakota and Sierra, evil smug grins wiped across them. They began to laugh so I turned around and headed for my locker, across the hall, to get my stuff, Dakota and Sierra still laughing as I did so. After I grabbed my stuff, I slowly and silently headed for the doors, tears running down my face. As I left the school I looked back, taking it all in, then slowly turned and made my way home.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? Please review! =D

**-cookie-cutter-rockstar-**


	23. Iris

**OK so here's the next chapter and I think you are going to love me for this...well i hop you do anyway. I'm going to leave you to read it now =D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Alix, Jake and the woman that answered the door with no name =D. **

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**Cos I don't think that they'd understand,**

**When everything's made to be broken,**

**I just want you to know who I am.**

**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 - Iris

The slender black haired girl walked down the street with Lostprophets screaming in her ears. Alix bobbed her head along to the music as she walked. A car pulled up behind her and Shane leaned out the window;

"Alix!" Shane bellowed, from the opposite side of the street, but she didn't hear because of the music, "Yo Alix!" Still she didn't turn around,

"Dude she's got her headphones in she can't hear a word you're saying!" Nate explained from the back seat watching one of his best friends from the window.

Alix turned into a driveway, "Where's she going?" Caitlyn asked,

"How the heck should I know?" Shane exclaimed,

"Dude, cool your jets, she only asked!" Nate replied, "Ummm, guys look at the sign," everyone moved over to the windows nearest to the building,

"Sunnybrook Children's home," Jason read aloud, "Maybe she's helping out?" Jason contemplated,

"How about we go give the kids a surprise?" Mitchie turned to look at her friends in the back seat, all three smiled and nodded, she looked at Shane and he repeated the actions. Shane pulled into the large driveway and stopped in front of the house, they all climbed out and walked to the front door, Shane rang the door bell and moments later it was answered by a tall, middle aged, slender woman she smiled at the group,

"Hello, how can I help you?" Shane smiled back,

"Hi, we're here to help Alix," Shane replied, the woman looked at him confused,

"Umm, she's up in her room if you need her," the woman replied politely, "It's the room right at the top of the stairs," the woman let them through. The five of them made their way up the stairs of the newly refurbished house. Once they reached the top of the stairs they saw two doors one of which had numerous signs that said that it was indeed Alix's room.

"Guys, I think this is where she lives!" Nate whispered,

"We can't just stand here, all day, let's just go in!" Caitlyn replied. She had barely finished her sentence before Jason had took hold of the door handle,

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!" Jason said bursting into the room; Alix looked up from her bed seeing Jason and ripped the headphones from her ears, looking at her friends in pure horror,

"First of all it's the afternoon," Alix addressed Jason getting up off her bed, "Second of all WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Alix screamed, Jason looked at her with a shocked expression on her face; the others stepped back away from Jason,

"Ummm, we thought you were here to help the kids, so we thought we'd come and help," Shane replied warily, keeping his distance from Alix, she had a tendency to blow off at Shane more than anyone, it was unintentional but it still bothered Shane.

Alix sighed, as the shrill cry of a baby was heard from below them,

"Alix can you get Jake for me please!" the woman shouted from below, Alix sighed again,

"Excuse me, I need to go help, make yourselves comfortable" Alix pushed past her friends and walked down the stairs. The five of them moved into the room and sat on Alix's bed in silence. The crying stopped a few moments later.

Alix returned a few moments later with a box in her arms, a confused expression on her face.

"Alix, what's that?" Nate questioned. Alix scooted them off of the bed and onto the couch and turned and glared at them,

"Right now I'm pretty pissed off at you so don't you go questioning me buddy!" a sigh escaped her lips as she ripped the box open, her hand shaking as she grabbed a piece of lined paper.

_Lexi,_

_I know it's been ages since we've been in contact girl but you know school and crapola like that… anyway, I found this the other day, in the way back of my closet, you left it here when you moved. It's a box of all our friendship. I hope you remember who you used to be, I know you've had a bad time but you can't change yourself, its unhealthy not only to you but to others who love you very much._

_Always thinking of you Lexi Lex, we will meet up during Spring Break! Call my cell whenever!_

_Love you girl,_

_Andi xxx_

_p.s. BFFL =]_

Another deep sigh groaned from her lips, she hadn't emailed Andi in a long long time. Her rough hands reached into the box and pulled out a DVD box, she opened the case and laughed at the picture inside, the others looked at her curiously, she pushed between Shane and Jason to get to the TV, she shooed them back over to the bed, they manoeuvred over to it again sitting down. Mitchie sat on Shane's lap and Caitlyn sat on Nate's with Jason sat in between the two couples. There was no room for Alix on the bed so she sat on the floor in front of it, drawing her knees up to her chest, she pressed play on the remote and watched as the screen filled with two girls of about 15, both with white blonde hair one of them wearing a baby pink floral dress, the other wearing the same, but in yellow.

"_Alix, press play!" the girl in the pink said, _

"_Pressing play now!" Alix pressed a button on the pink iPod in the dock, the sounds of The Rembrant's I'll be there for you played in the room, Alix picked up a guitar as the music started and strummed along to the song as the other girl picked up a microphone and started to sing along with the singer. The girl in pink had a bad singing voice but both girls laughed anyway, showing that they were having fun. Alix climbed up on a nearby chair, but not before putting the guitar down, _

"_Alix be careful your going to fall," _

"_Andi, I'm not going to fall," standing up on the chair and swinging her head around, her hair flying everywhere. Moments later Alix slipped from the chair and out of shot of the camera, "I fell but this pillow broke my fall!" The video ended with Alix and Andi in fits of giggles. _

_The video changed to Alix wearing a baby blue cheerleading uniform, a green F pasted across her chest with a Falcon's wings surrounding it. Practicing her moves in front of the camera, _

"_Go Falcons," Alix jumped up and down shaking the blue and green pom poms in her hands. The video cut back to Alix, stood at the front of a group of about 15 girls their heads down. Music started and Alix's head popped up, the other girls in the group, followed in a cannon, _

"_B-E-A-T, Beat 'em, B-U-S-T, bust 'em, Beat 'em, bust 'em, that's our custom, come on Freddy Falcon, let's re-adjust 'em" A grey Falcon mascot came through the group of girls and stood in the middle while the girls circled around the bird, Alix stood at the front somersaulting across the mats three times, landing with a splits. "Go Falcons woooo" Alix yelled from her position on the floor._

Alix turned her head to look at her friends as their mouths lay agape, she smiled then turned back to the TV as the scene changed. Alix stood in the middle of the dance floor looking up into an older mans face, smiling happily, the man held out his hands to Alix while she stepped on his feet as they moved, Alix slowly let go of her knees letting them slide down to the floor, she watched as the video zoomed in on her and the man, she searched around the floor for the remote,

"Where's the remote?" she continued searching "WHERE'S THE DAMN REMOTE?" Alix exclaimed she eventually found the remote sitting behind her under the bed, once it was in her hands, she got to her feet quickly, stopping it and walking over to press the open button but accidentally pressed the play button instead, and it resumed playing. Alix started to get mad and pulled out the cord connecting the DVD player to the TV causing the screen to go blank. This time she made sure that she pressed the eject button, as soon as the disk drive was open she pulled the DVD from the drawer and carefully inserted it back into the box and placed it on the desk.

In a sudden change of mood, Alix picked up the DVD player flinging it at the wall, the five sat on the bed watching fearfully. Alix looked at them tears beginning to fall from her eyes, she ran out of the room, leaving her friends in shock and in wonder. They heard Alix stomp down the stairs and a door slam loudly causing Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason to flinch.

"Someone should go see if she's ok," Shane said looking at his friends worriedly. Alix may always be blowing up at him, but he still cared about her as much as he cared about the others. She was like his little sister after all.

"I'll go," Caitlyn said shifting off Nate's lap,

"No, I'll go," Jason stopped Caitlyn and moved towards the door,

"Jase, there's a storm coming," Nate said looking out the window at a the dark sky, it was going to get dark soon,

"I know, don't worry I'll be back!" Jason left the room quickly, jogging down the stairs taking two at a time. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he went straight for the front door, gaining curiosity from the woman that answered the door earlier, Jason politely smiled at her then walked through the door closing it softly so as not to cause anymore disturbances.

Once out in the cold fall night's air he shivered.

"I hope I find her soon, it's pretty darn cold!" he muttered to himself, as he searched around the courtyard for Alix. There was no sign of her so he moved out to the street; he looked up and down it, again seeing no sign of the girl. "Where is she?" he muttered again. Jason continued to look around. Nothing. He crossed the street and went searching through the many trees that lined the deserted street.

After about 5 long minutes of searching, he heard a small sob from a few metres away. There on a bench was Alix, her knees drawn up to her chest and her forehead resting on them. Jason quietly made his way over to where she was sat; sobbing louder now that he was closer.

"Alix?" he said softly, standing behind her, she didn't notice his presence as she jumped at the sound of his voice, she sniffed and wiped her eyes not wanting him to know that she was crying although it was obvious now.

Jason moved to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to her,

"No one cares," she whispered, Jason barely even heard it, "No one cares about me, no one ever has, I'm just stupid little Emo girl that no one ever wants to talk to, I'm Alix the girl that's moved 12 times in the last 3 years. I'm Alix, the ex cheer captain that everybody loved and adored for her popularity but when everything went down hill, and I changed my image and quit; they dropped me so quickly making me the loner." She whispered again, this time Jason heard, "NO ONE CARES!" she screamed, Jason looked saddened then angry,

"Don't you dare say no one cares!" Jason exclaimed, causing Alix to jump off of the bench, "I care, me and everyone else sat in your room, who have been worried sick about you since the beginning of the month, how can you say that no one cares about you? You have us and all of those people in that house that love you," Jason spoke quieter so as not to alarm Alix. Alix smiled weakly at him. "Alix, why didn't you tell us that this is where you lived?" Jason sighed,

"Because I didn't want you to think less of me!" she got up off the bench and started to walk further into the trees, Jason followed,

"How could you think that?" Jason asked incredulously, "I could never think less of you!"

"You wouldn't but maybe they would," she gestured to the house through the trees, meaning Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn.

"Alix no one would think less of you because you live in a care home!" Jason touched her arm turning her around so that she could face him,

"Why are you being so nice to me Jason, after all this and all the crap that I've said and done?" she whispered again,

"Because I think that you're awesome, and because you're the only one that actually understands me," Jason smiled, Alix smiled back.

"Jason I have something to tell you," Alix whispered

"So tell me," Jason said still holding on to her,

"It's really hard for me to say, it's still really painful to talk about, but I can't keep it in any longer, I need to tell someone," Jason got a worried expression on his face,

"Alix what is it?" Jason asked stepping closer to her; Alix took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest for security,

"When I was 15 my dad was murdered," Alix's eyes started to well up, it happened every time she spoke about it, even when she was talking to Andi, "He was out getting me and my mom some ice-cream for desert after we had had dinner at home," Alix took a deep breath again and rubbed her arms, silent tears spilling down her cheeks, "he was in the store when a car drove by and opened fire on the store, my dad was near the window so he was one of the first people to get shot, unfortunately he was right in the line of fire and was shot at least five times, he and another man were the only people that died that night," Jason looked at Alix in horror. Murdered? He couldn't believe that this had happened to a person like Alix,

"Alix, I'm so sorry," Jason said moving closer to hug her she let him and leaned her head on her chest turning sideways and moving her arms so that they were wrapped around his back holding him tightly. Jason tightened his grip on her not wanting to break her while she was in such a fragile state.

"We were really close, I was never really close to my mom just my dad, you know how most girls are really close to their moms?" she asked, she felt Jason nod, "Well, I was like that with my dad, I told him nearly everything," the tears carried on falling, "He spoilt me to no end, I even resisted things from him but he insisted that I keep them," Alix pulled away from Jason and looked up into his face, what she was about to say would hurt her, "Jason I lied to you before," Jason looked at her confused,

"What about?" he asked,

"About when I started wearing black, I told you that to cover up the truth about my life," she sighed again and started walking backwards and forwards to calm herself down although it was just making her crazier,

"Alix, I understand, why you lied to me, I understand how hard it was for you to talk about your dad and everything." Jason stated, "If you don't mind me asking; why are you living here? what about your mom?" he asked, Alix stopped pacing, her back to him she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick, she knew that this was coming and knew what it would ensue, but was she really ready to talk about it? "Alix?" Jason asked checking she was ok; she turned slowly to him composing herself.

"My mom took my dads death really hard, harder than me, she started getting really depressed and would never leave the house. I practically forced her to see a doctor but she still refused to go, so I asked the doctor to come see her, he put her on anti-depressants but she would never take them," Alix sighed again, silent tears still pouring down her cheeks. Alix walked over to a tree and leaned on it then sliding down it slowly, her butt landing on the slightly damp ground. "Jason, what I'm about to tell you is even harder to talk about than my dad," Jason nodded at her and went over to sit beside her. Alix thought long and hard about what she was going to say, she sighed leaning her head back on the tree, "I can't do it I can't bring myself to tell you," Alix cried,

"Alix, it's ok, you don't have to tell me, you've already told me enough," Jason said looking at her,

"No I want to tell you, I _need _to tell you," Alix said, she took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm going to start from the beginning,"

"OK." Jason replied facing her, the thunder clapped and rain soaked them immediately, lightening flashed startling Alix a little, she never liked lightening,

"One day in April, about 3 months after Dad was killed, I walked home from school with my best friend at the time Andrea, but I call her Andi. We stopped at the end of my street; she lived a couple of streets away from me so we would meet up and go our separate ways at the end of my street. Anyway, I said goodbye to Andi and went home, she didn't know about my mom and the anti-depressants I didn't want to tell her about it." Alix sighed, Jason looked at her sadly, her face was really pale and she had black streaks down her face where her mascara had run, he couldn't understand why she wore it, she was beautiful without it. Alix began speaking again snapping him out of his thoughts. "I came home and couldn't see any sign of my mom, I shouted her a couple of times but she didn't answer so I started to get really worried about her so I went searching for her, I checked every room in the house except my dads office, I knew that she wouldn't be in there because since that night she didn't go in there, it was too painful for her but I couldn't find her so I went in, when I went in…" Alix felt the bile rising up into her throat, just thinking about it made her sick, she turned away from Jason not wanting him to see her face as she tried to swallow, preventing herself from throwing up, she turned back, the concern written all over Jason's face alarmed her, "When I went in she…she…she was laying on the floor at an awkward angle, there were bottles of pills scattered around the floor, loads of them all of them empty, when I saw her I didn't know what to do…" Alix was now sobbing, Jason pulled her into a hug, comforting her in her time or need, she sobbed into his chest; tear stains covered his light blue shirt, "I remembered all of the first aid courses I'd taken and went over to check her pulse, it was really faint you could hardly feel it, I looked at all the pill bottles on the floor, she'd taken everything out of the medicine cabinet and taken everything, I called 911 and sat with her until they came, I held her head in my lap, talking to her until the ambulance got there, I kept feeling her pulse, it was getting weaker and weaker every time I checked but by the time the EMT's got there…" she stopped and sobbed harder into Jason's shirt, adding more to the tear stains to it. "she…was…dead, she died in my arms, I never even got to say goodbye," Alix sobbed harder if that was even possible. "So I died my hair black, cut it by 5 inches, started to wear black clothes, and act the way I do."

Their clothes were drenched in water making them baggy, rain continuously hitting their faces; cheeks bright red from the cold. Alix pulled away, her hair curly from the water; Jason's resembling the same. A sigh escaped her chattering lips a white fog coming through the small gap; she brought her hands up and pushed against Jason's chest, the t-shirt clung tightly round his midsection, Jason stared at her slightly confused at her actions,

"Yet still nobody cares, and you want to know a secret? It hurts like hell!" Jason's mouth lay agape at the pain behind her words; Alix shook her head and began to walk away again, the tug on her arm stopping her and Jason turned her quickly around placing his hands on her shoulders,

"Alix, STOP saying that no one cares. I CARE ALIX! You make my life complete, before you I was just the sweet, dumb guitarist from Connect 3; but around you I feel smart and feel different, YOU changed my life for the better; even though you've only been here just over a month …" Alix's mouth was open in shock, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Jason, rain still pouring down, another thunder clap then a bright bolt of lightening, Alix jumped, but she felt safe, Jason was there, nothing would happen while he's there.

"And you want to know a secret Alix?" He questioned her; Alix nodded her head, unable to move,

"I think I've fallen for you!" The two stared at each other like Noah and Allie in The Notebook before Alix shook her head, standing on her tip toes so her arms could reach round Jason's neck, placing her lips on his; their first kiss. The need to pull away came a few moments later causing both of them to pull away, much to their dismay; both breathing heavily.

"You want to know another secret? I've fallen for you too." Jason's face let out a million dollar smile, Alix mimicking him; before he pulled Alix's lips back to his, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, one of his hands on her head, the other on her back; both her hands in his now curly hair; as they enjoyed their second kiss in the rain as the storm continued…

* * *

**Woop woop people we have a kiss =D**

**There will be another chapter soon, but since you got three in one week it might be while before you get an update. I have stuff for college to do and am half way through the second chapter of You Belong with Me, it's a Nitchie so if you like Nitchie's please check it out. **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think constructive criticism is much appreciated =D**

**=D **

**-cookie-cutter-rockstar- **


End file.
